The Heart of a Warrior
by GreyJedi
Summary: Jak is on a mission in Dead Town to retrieve artifacts for Ashelin, it seems simple enough, until you factor in the ten year old wastelander with him. Suddenly what should've been a quick in and out, takes a turn for the worse when some strangers arrive.
1. Arrival in Haven

This is the first chapter of my first story. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter two is coming soon, even though I just posted this one.

I do not own Jak and Daxter, they belong to Naughty Dog. I do however own Karn.(Though I'm not sure that's something to be proud of.)

* * *

It was bright out, just like every day in the wasteland; Jak shielded his eyes as he looked skyward. It was a habit he was trying to get rid of, every day he'd scan the skies for any sign of the Daystar. After he'd worked so hard to rid the sky of it he wasn't about to let it reappear. Jak heard footsteps behind him; he lowered his hand and looked over his shoulder, expecting to see Karn, the wasteland boy who always hung around him. It wasn't Karn. Sig, successor to Damas, was there. He flashed Jak a quick smile, which Jak didn't return. Jak sighed and gazed skyward once more, his blue eyes longing.

Sig laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry chili pepper," he said. "That bad boy's never coming back."

"Not while I'm alive, anyway." Jak replied as he turned to face the wasteland king. "It was bad enough before he died, constantly feeling like I'd tear in two at any minute. Now, I don't know, I feel lost." Jak paused. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Well cherry, it seems the people out here don't like the way I'm ruling. They know that I know who the son of Damas is,"

"No." Jak interrupted. "I told you before Sig, I'm not taking the throne. I've finally got Ashelin to accept my decision, why won't you?"

"Oh, Jak, speaking of Ashelin, she contacted me." Sig said evading Jak's question.

"Ashelin contacted you? Why?" Jak asked, but before Sig could reply, Karn showed up.

"Hey Jak," the boy said excitedly before turning to address Sig. "Your Highness."

"Can the formalities kid. Jak, why don't you go down to Haven and talk to Ashelin yourself. It's not urgent, but you haven't seen her for a while." Then Sig turned and left.

Karn stood gazing hopefully at Jak; he was nine years younger than Jak at the age of ten. "Karn, forget it, you're not coming. I'm going to Haven; you're staying here in Spargus. Get it?"

"Aw, c'mon Jak please? I want to come." The boy begged. "I won't get in your way, I promise. I just want to see Haven City, just once, I won't ask again."

Jak grinned inwardly, knowing that Karn would never keep that promise, but there was something preventing him from saying no. Jak suddenly worried he was getting soft, but how could you say no that boy? Jak began to reason with himself, Karn was just ten, there was the aftermath of the war to deal with, and wastlelanders were not treated with the best manners. This helped Jak say what he needed to. "No." and with that he turned away, so he wouldn't have to see the tears filling the boy's eyes, wouldn't have to watch as that one word tore Karn's heart in half. "Maybe another time." Jak was unaware that he'd spoken that sentence aloud, until he felt the boy's arms wrap around his waist. Unused to the contact Jak tensed, unconsciously shying from the boy's touch.

Karn followed Jak all the way to the transport, spouting how great Jak was for promising to take him to Haven City. As Jak stepped into the vehicle, Karn asked one final time. "Are you sure I can't come?"

Only Jak's sigh revealed the turmoil within him. "If it really means that much to you, fine, come." He felt anger well up inside him, but at what he didn't know. At allowing the boy to come? At himself, for caving? At the boy? Or was it because he was allowing himself to get close to the brat? Suddenly Jak heard in his mind all the terms he'd heard describing him, to be more specific, his dark alter form. Erol taunting him that day in Keira's garage: 'Well if it isn't the eco freak.' Veger, during Jak's banishment: 'This dark eco freak is dangerous.' Even the once used label Damas had said, that day in the arena: 'Something you're not telling us, animal man?' Jak realized why he was angry, he'd had his defenses down for a moment and Karn had slipped in, too many people had died because of him, because of what he was. He wasn't protecting himself from Karn; he was protecting Karn from himself!

It was too late to tell Karn otherwise, the transport had taken off. Jak put his head in his hands and sighed, his mind kept replaying Damas' death.

_Jak slowly rose to his feet; the rubble was all around him. He walked slowly to the other side of the Slam Dozer, one hand resting on the upturned vehicle for support; Daxter followed, and Jak spied Damas lying with his legs trapped beneath it. "Damas!" Jak cried, running to the man's side, he knelt next to him, supporting the king's back._

_"Not bad driving…kid. It was a good fight… and a good day to die. I'm very proud to have been by your side in the end… This world is not yet out of heroes…" Damas had spoken weakly, worrying Jak._

_"We did well together." Jak had agreed. "Don't move I'll…" he had begun, pulling away from Damas, but the king grabbed Jak's hand. Jak stopped, there hadn't been anything he could do anyway, he moved back to his original position._

_"Please promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar. You'll know him when you see this…" Damas had a small red item in his hand, he showed it to Jak. "He's wearing an amulet just like it. A symbol of our lineage with the great house of Mar… Save the people, Jak. They need you…" those were the last words of Damas, King of Spargus._

_Jak still knelt supporting Damas, he looked down at the amulet, thinking of the kid he'd saved from Kor, how that had been himself, and that the boy had given him the amulet he'd been wearing. He shifted his gaze to the face of the now dead king, and uttered a single word. "Father…"_

_"Yes, you were that child." Jak looked up to see Veger standing there, he hadn't heard the other man approach. How could Veger speak in such a maddeningly clam tone at a time like this? "I took you from Damas, hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments. Then I lost you to the Underground. You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh… and he never knew… how delightful." _

_"Aaaagghh! VEGER!" Jak cried, changing to his dark form for a moment._

_Veger looked calmly at Jak, "Thank you for opening the door to the Precursors. Don't worry I'll be back to put you out of your misery." He hissed. _

_Jak shot to his feet, unsure what else to do, Daxter leapt to Jak's left shoulder shouting. "After him, Jak!"_

_Jak glanced at his friend, surprised etched into his face. "You're willing to go down there? Without a fuss this time?" Jak asked, his mind now focusing on the task at hand._

_Daxter sighed. "Yeah, well don't get used to it. It's just that nobody hurts my best friend and lives to brag about it. Let's get him!"_

_Jak nodded and ran to the other vehicle, jumping in, no time to grieve for his fallen father, the world needed him._

Jak felt old emotions well up inside him, he nearly began to cry, he hadn't slept well for over a year, that one memory haunted his mind, causing him nightmares. Karn was constantly following him around, and he couldn't let go of Damas.

"Jak?" Karn asked tentatively. "Are you alright? The colour's left your skin."

Jak jolted out of his reverie, and raised his head. "What?" he asked.

"Your skin, it has no more colour to it." Karn repeated. "You just went really pale."

Jak looked at his hands, as though checking his colourless skin, when in reality he was looking for the long black claws which were a part of his transformation to Dark Jak. Strange that he was showing no sign of them, and yet his skin had drained of any tone. A belated thought entered his mind, if he was changing, then there should've been the barest undertone of light purple, but there wasn't. This was indeed strange. A sudden wave of dizziness hit him, and the inside of the transport spun. '_What's happening to me?_' Jak wondered.

"Jak? You haven't answered, are you okay?" Karn asked again, his voice now with a hint of urgency to it.

If only he could focus, why wouldn't his mind stop spinning? At least he could see normally again, Jak could easily make out the anxious look on Karn's face. "I don't know." he replied truthfully. Jak leaned back against the transport's wall and shut his eyes, if only he could channel some light eco, he might be al to keep alert, but then Karn would know about his powers, Jak couldn't have that. He opened one eye. "Pardon? I wasn't paying attention Karn you'll have to repeat that." Jak told the boy.

Karn looked up in surprise. "I didn't say anything." He replied. "I thought you had a headache and didn't want me to talk. My mom always tells me NEVER to make you mad."

"No, Karn I don't have I headache, I'm just tired, I guess." Jak said, opening his other eye. "Your mother's right, you don't want to anger those who could easily beat you."

"No, she always singles you out." Karn told Jak. There was an awkward silence, only the gentle rumble of the airship's engine was heard. "Why do people warn against making you mad?"

"Karn that's a good question and it deserves a good non-evasive answer, but few things in life get what they deserve." Jak replied, throwing Karn off.

Karn looked at Jak quizzically. "Jak that didn't answer my question,"

The man smiled. "That's the point." He said as the transport began to slow. "We're there." The back door of the airship opened out forming a ramp, and Jak quickly strode down. Karn followed more tentatively, and inhaled sharply when he hit the air, he shivered a few times, and Jak looked at him with a knowing expression. '_It's cold for someone raised in the wasteland to come here._' Jak thought.

Karn looked around in wonder, they were at the port in Haven, and the boy couldn't believe how much water there was, it scared. He ran to catch up to Jak, this place was strange, the people didn't carry guns, excepting the uniformed men in blue, and instead of soft sand, hard concrete was underfoot. He grabbed Jak's arm, and the man jumped and pulled his arm away, before seeing what had seized him.

"Sorry, I'm not used to getting grabbed, haven always has me tense, the war didn't help." Jak told Karn. "You don't like it here, do you?"

Karn shook his head and edged even closer to Jak, pressing up against the warrior's side. His eyes never stopped scanning the have people. Jak lead him to a place not too far from the airship transport, the fluorescent sign was written in precurian script, The Naughty Ottsel.

'_Daxter's bar,_' Jak thought to himself as they entered. '_Boy it's dead in here._' Now that there weren't people around Karn left his spot against Jak. He jumped when Jak called. "Dax?" Jak was starting to worry something had happened to his friend. "Daxter?" In response to this last call something orange shot from behind the bar counter, drawing a cry of surprise from Karn. It jumped to Jak's left shoulder.

"Jak! Hey buddy! How's it going? What's new? "The thing asked. Jak was grinning at the creature, an expression not often used on his face anymore; it made him look his age, instead of a few years older.

"Dax! Not much is new, it's going good." Jak's smile had begun to fade, hinting to Daxter that Jak was hiding something. "Where's Ashelin?"

Daxter was about to respond when he spied Karn. "Whoa! Jak who's the kid?" he paused. "Oh Mar! You're replacing me aren't you? What did I do Jak? I can change! Give me another chance!" he wailed.

"Dax, calm down for a freakin' second!" Jak said. "That's Karn. Karn this is my best friend Daxter." As Jak made the quick introduction, Karn waved at Daxter shyly. "Now, where is Ashelin? And Dax, don't worry, you'll never get replaced, it's you or no sidekick at all."

"Oh right, Ashelin, she's at HQ, with Torn." The last two words Daxter spoke in a teasing voice and Jak flicked Daxter on the nose. "Ow, Hey! Jak, I hate to break it to you but I think that your little friend there is a few vocal chords short of a voice box, he's not mute, is he?"

"No I'm not." Karn said, glaring at Daxter, he looked pleadingly at Jak. "I don't like it here; I want to go back to the wasteland."

"Karn, we need to go to another place, I'll find out what Ashelin wants and we'll go." Jak paused. "You coming Dax?"

"Does Sig have a Peacemaker? You bet I'm coming!" then the ottsel added as an afterthought, "We're not walking are we?"

Jak pulled a face, "Nah, we'll just borrow some good civilian's zoomer. Come on Karn."

As they left the bar Daxter shouted back "Tess, mind the bar!"

An answering call came back to the three who were leaving. "I know, it's just swamped in here." A high feminine voice replied, and Jak repressed the urge to laugh as they passed the empty tables.

Karn remained uncharacteristically silent, the whole trip to Freedom Headquarters, but Jak managed not to notice. Between listening to Daxter, and focusing on where they were going, Karn's silence went without comment.

* * *

What did you think? Was it terrible? Good? Unworthy of the trash can? Go on tell me what you thought, I can take it. All reviews are welcomed.


	2. The Mission

This is the second chapter to my story, it's a bit longer than the last chapter, but there was nowhere good to end it, so I ended it here. There's some JxA in here, but not much.

I don't own Jak and Daxter, I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

They soon reached Freedom Headquarters. Jak walked in, Daxter on his shoulder, Karn trailing behind. Inside were many of Jak's friends, Keira, Samos, Torn, Ashelin, the only two who were missing were Pecker and Onin. Keira glanced up as Jak entered, then back at her computer panel, her brain suddenly registered who it was.

"Mar!" she cried turning back, and then she caught sight of Jak flicking his head to indicate the tanned, sandy haired boy beside him. "Be praised Jak!" she continued with only a slight gap. Upon hearing Jak's name, Torn jerked his arm from where it had been, around Ashelin. Keira ran to Jak and embraced him.

"Nice save." Jak murmured in Keira's ear. "And we both know I prefer Jak."

"It's good to have you back Jak." Torn said after Jak and Keira had released each other.

"It's good to be back. I saw that, by the way." Jak said referring to Torn with his arm around Ashelin. The ex-Krimson guard looked down shamefully. Ashelin strode purposefully towards Jak; she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head lower. She kissed him right on the lips, and he did the same. Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder, not wanting to watch Jak and Ashelin. Both Keira and Torn had turned away. Samos was paying no attention to the two who were kissing; his attention was drawn to Karn. Jak had slid his hands down Ashelin's back, pulling her closer; both had closed their eyes, lost in the moment, a moment which ended all too soon as Jak pulled away.

"So, Jak, you've decided to return to Haven City, but unless my judgment fails me you won't staying long." Samos said.

"How do you figure that?" Jak asked as he released Ashelin.

"You dragged a wasteland brat here, and we both know that their kind are unwelcome." Samos continued.

Jak felt anger rise in him. He was a wastelander, he was 'their kind', and Jak might call Karn a brat, but the kid was really just annoying sometimes. Jak's brows narrowed and he spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Karn is not a brat." He relished the fear flickering over Samos' features. "Just what did you mean when you said 'their kind'? I'M a wastelander Samos, keep that in mind, and I'm an extremely dangerous one at that."

"Is that a threat Jak?" Samos asked in a steady tone.

"I can make it one." Jak hissed in reply, a tense silence hung in the air, Torn broke it.

"So what's the kid's name? Why'd you bring him here Jak? New faces make me nervous." His dry rasp easing the tension.

Jak reacted as though someone had dropped a bucket of ice water on him, jolting up, shaken from his passing mood. "His name's Karn." He said then looked at the boy. "Karn, these are Keira, Torn, Samos, and Ashelin." He explained pointing to each person in turn. Jak changed his gaze to Ashelin. "Ashelin can I talk to you?" he asked gesturing to the far right-hand corner of the room.

"Of course." She replied, and followed Jak to the indicated area. She opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, but was silenced by two of Jak's fingers on her lips.

"Just listen for a sec." He began. "I know you wanted me to do something, but I had a slight second agenda. It's not working, you and me. We're lacking the chemistry, besides you and Torn, it's a better match. To be honest, I think I'm more suited to Keira. Plus you and Torn can stop being so secretive." Jak paused. "I've never broken up with anyone before, I'm harsh aren't I?"

Ashelin shook her head, causing her red hair to wave gently. "No, Jak you're honest, that's nothing to be ashamed of, and you're right. We don't have the chemistry, and you have made yourself kind of isolated since Damas died. It's not easy to have a boyfriend with as many emotional ups and downs as you. I would've ended this myself, but, I, well you were going through a tough time, and still are. I didn't want to add a breakup to that; I didn't want to be responsible for putting you off the edge. I'd hoped you hadn't noticed what went on with me and Torn." She finished.

"How could I miss it? It was like there was a big sign over your heads 'We're being a couple behind Jak's back', but that's not the main reason I'm ending this. It isn't because you cheated, we can't have a healthy relationship it we both want someone else. It just can't happen. I'm not ready to have someone who can be used against me in my life again, emotionally, I can't handle it. I just need time to deal with this, I've never lost someone so important to me before, and I didn't even know how important Damas was." Jak took a break seeing Ashelin's eyes stray to Karn. "Karn snuck in when my defenses were down, I don't intend to get too close to him. I've been keeping him in the dark, he has no clue that I'm Mar, rightful king to Spargus, or that I've got eco powers." Jak abruptly swapped subjects. "What's my mission?"

Ashelin was slightly taken aback at the sudden change, but her military training kept it from showing. "I need you to go to DeadTown, there are some precursor artifacts still there, and I'd like you to go retrieve them. It's pretty straightforward, but I know that the ruins are an emotional place for you, it you want, we could keep Karn here at HQ, or we could give him a temporary airship pass to go back the wasteland. You're welcome to take him with you though."

"I'll take him with me. He hates it here, and he doesn't know you guys, he'd freak if I asked him to stay at HQ. I would take you up on the airship pass, but the marauder attacks on Spargus have really increased, I don't think he'd make it to the gate. "Jak looked back at the others; Karn was talking with Keira and Samos; Torn was leaning against the central computer console, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Jak. "I'll just get my armor and we'll go." Jak finished, failing to notice the bemused expression on Ashelin's face. He strode back to everyone else, Ashelin following.

Torn saw them approaching and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the glare off his face. Jak walked over to Keira and tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw Jak. She slapped him across the face, hard. '_Weird._' Jak thought. '_I breakup with Ashelin, and get hit by Keira._' "What was that for?" Jak demanded.

"You threatened my father, Jak." Keira snapped.

Anger exploded in Jak. "Yeah, well, old green stuff should watch his tongue!" Jak snarled back.

"Jak, I think you should leave, and come back when you have your emotions in check." Replied Keira angrily.

"Fine! I just need my key, there are some things I require, and then I'll get out of your hair."

"Fine!" Keira hissed. "You know sometimes I'm inclined to believe what Erol said about you." She stormed to one of the computers on the side wall, not noticing everyone but Jak had a confused expression. Jak followed her. Keira furiously typed in a long sequence of numbers, her fingers flying over the keypad. A small black pad rose out of the console, Jak slammed his left hand against it and a silver light scanned a quick read out of his palm. A new hole opened in the computer, a small clear box rose out, inside was a small red amulet, the seal of Mar. The lid flipped up, Jak snatched the seal out and walked to the wall in a cloud of fury. He slammed his hands against a panel and, digging his fingers under it, tore it off, sending the piece of metal clattering to the floor. Where the panel had been was a small door, on the door was a space in the shape of Jak's amulet, he jammed it roughly into the hole. There was the clicking of gears and the door swung open to reveal the inside of a wall safe. Jak pulled out several pieces of armor crafted from precursor metal. He slammed the door shut and it locked with a loud click, the amulet flew from the space, Jak snagged it from mid-air and threw it back towards Keira. The seal hit Keira in the side of the head, and she cried out. "Ow! Jak what the hell was that for?" she demanded.

Jak tried to look innocent which was difficult considering he was seething in anger, and he hissed, "I missed." He bent down and picked the panel up, he jammed it back, and it sat cock-eyed on the wall. '_That was really for saying Erol had been right about me._' Jak thought angrily at Keira.

Torn looked from Jak, who was angrily strapping on his breastplate, to Keira, who was stuffing the amulet back into the plastic case none too gently and had begun to type in a new sequence of numbers. Everyone but the two who had opened the safe stood in a shocked silence. Karn gaped a Jak, unsure what to think; Daxter was speechless; Samos was looking at his daughter with a concerned expression, after paying no attention to the transpiring events; Ashelin was simply stunned, she had no idea that Jak and Keira had set up such a high tech operation inside the Freedom HQ.

Jak had progressed greatly with his armor; he'd gotten on his greaves, shoulder pad and one of his bracers, all in addition to his breastplate. Strapping the final bracer to his wrist, he strode angrily to the door. "Karn, we're going." Jak snapped turning around.

Karn looked at Jak. "But I," he began.

"Karn, get over here right now.' Jak said through gritted teeth. The boy jumped and ran to follow Jak, terror making him hurry. Once outside Jak nabbed a two seat zoomer, both he and Karn got in. They drove for a few minutes in silence. Jak looked at Karn. "You're awfully quiet." He commented.

"That was scary Jak, I, I'd never seen you so mad before. It freaked me out." The boy replied, a quaver in his voice.

'_You don't know the half of it._' Jak thought. '_It gets worse kid, a whole lot worse; I just don't know how to tell you._' Jak tried to change the subject. "I've noticed that you don't talk about your father much, why not?" he asked.

Karn turned away from Jak, but his eyes caught the sunlight, showing the tears in them. "He's dead. He died last year in a sandstorm. He was with three other men, they got separated. It was a bad sandstorm, I remember Damas telling everyone to prepare the city. He contacted my mom and told her that he'd just dispatched his best driver to go get them, and that my dad would soon be home safe." Karn stopped.

"So, Kleiver botched the job then?" Jak asked.

"No," Karn answered. "It was some new guy, just banished from Haven. He was supposedly an even better driver that Kleiver. All the other wastelanders got back okay, even the driver. I would've liked to tell him that it was _my_ dad that didn't get home, _my_ parent that he failed to save. Unfortunately Damas sent him off to the arena, and I'm not old enough to watch that yet. After that, well I never learned who was driving, and I guess I know that nobody would do that on purpose." Karn finished, and looked at Jak, who had stopped the zoomer, a faraway look in his eyes.

_Damas stood there. "Attention all people of Spargus. A large storm is heading our way! Prepare the city!" He set down his communicator and looked at Jak. "Jak, there are four wastelanders out there who still have not reported in. I want you to go out there and find them. Do whatever it takes to bring them back!"_

_Jak had nodded and left, he ran to Kleiver's garage, there he'd hopped into the drivers seat of the Sand Shark, the door had opened and, with Daxter, drove out into the howling winds of the wasteland. He located the first wastelander and drove him to the transport. _

_"Thanks you're a lifesaver; I thought I was a goner." The man shouted to Jak as the teen drove off to get the next wastelander. _

_The second man was delivered safely to the transport; he quickly thanked Jak before going into the shelter of the transport. "You're one hell of a driver kid."_

_By the time the third man had been delivered to the transport sand was blowing through the exposed frame of the Sand Shark. A broken thank-you was heard above the wail of the wind. "I'll see you back at the city, and I'll put in a good word with Damas!" But Jak paid it little attention; he knew time was growing short, both for him, and for the last wastelander. Jak drove as fast as the Sand Shark could, which was pretty darn fast, the tires lost traction a couple times and sent the vehicle spinning out until Jak could get it back under control. Finally, he saw the last wastelander, but just as he neared the man, the wastelander collapsed, something flying from his grasp. Jak leapt from the car and picked up the item. A dark eco crystal, Jak checked the man for any signs of life, but it was useless, if he'd come into contact with dark eco, the man had died before he hit the ground._

Jak couldn't believe it. Karn's father had been that man, as if there wasn't enough for Jak to worry about; he had the weight of that death to think about. Jak looked at Karn. '_How can I tell him that it was my fault? He'll find out eventually, I just don't know what to do. Oh Mar, what should I do?_'

"What about your parents Jak? " Karn asked.

Now it was Jak's turn to look away. "I never really knew my parents, I was raised by Samos, I can't remember anything earlier than that." It wasn't a lie, Jak had just managed to scratch the surface of Damas before he'd died, and Jak had never known his mother.

"Oh. That's too bad." Karn replied. "Me and my Dad were real close, he'd promised to take me with him when I got older." There was an awkward silence after this revelation.

Jak pressed a button, and the zoomer they were in dropped to the lower hover zone. "I feel like walking, how about you Karn?" Jak asked as he began to swing his legs out of the zoomer.

It was a question that Karn wasn't allowed to say no to. The boy jumped out to follow Jak; they were back at the port, the water lapping up against its confines. Karn still didn't like the sight of all that water, but he was growing used to Haven City. He didn't press up against Jak like he had before, but he skulked along, trying to avoid eye contact with people. He paused once to look at the buildings, letting the distance between him and Jak grow. Karn looked at the water; he shifted closer to the edge. In the reflection he saw one of the blue uniformed men he'd noticed before, come up behind him, then the man pushed Karn, knocking him into the water with a splash. His heavy wasteland garb pulled Karn down, and he panicked. Flailing about he tried to breathe, but water filled his lungs, he hit the bottom and was enveloped by the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Yeah bad spot for an end of chapter, I know, but it was the best I could do. Tell me what you thought, I don't bite, just send me a review. I've enabled anonymous reviews now, I was unaware that I didn't allow them. Sorry again for the cliffhanger.


	3. A Close Call

This is the next chapter in my story, I hope you like it. It's quite a bit shorter than the last two have been, oh well, the next one should be longer. It's the conclusion to my previous cliffhanger.

Thanks to reviewer 66-77-29-8 for your reviews I appreciate it, I figured here would be a good spot to thank you, since you're anonymous.

* * *

I don't own Jak and Daxter I'm just borrowing them without asking, but with every intention of giving them back.

Jak heard quick footfalls behind him, and spun around, spying a Freedom Fighter.

"Sir!" he exclaimed. "I caught a boy; I had reason to believe he was attempting to harm you."

Jak glanced around to find Karn, but the boy wasn't there. "What did you do to him?" Jak demanded, the Freedom Fighter looked surprised by Jak's sudden outburst, but it was hard to see it through his helmet.

"I pushed him into the water to break his concentration." The fighter replied.

Jak shoved the man aside. "You're an IDOIT!" Jak shouted at him, as he began to scan the water for Karn. '_How long had Karn been under? Was it too late? Where had he gone down?_' Jak picked a spot and launched himself into the water. He spied a lump on the bottom, hoping it was Karn, Jak made a mental note and surfaced for a quick breath of air before submerging again. A few powerful strokes brought him to the shape. The sand coloured hair and tanned skin told Jak al he needed to know, it was Karn. His lungs were begging him for air, but he made himself hold out. Grabbing Karn around the waist, Jak kicked off from the bottom. He broke the surface gasping for air. Jak shifted Karn to his right arm and forced himself up out of the water; he seized the steep side of the port walkway with his left hand and hauled him and Karn from the water. Jak swung Karn up to the concrete, wincing as the walkway's rough surface bit into his fingers, cutting them, but he maintained his iron grip. Jak pulled himself the rest of the way to the concrete, and crawled over to Karn. The boy wasn't breathing. In a flash Jak recalled how to perform CPR. He placed his mouth over Karn's and exhaled two puffs of air. He then used the heel of his bloody left hand to push gently on Karn's sternum. He waited a moment and repeated, hoping he wasn't forgetting anything, CPR wasn't a skill he got to practice much. It continued on in this way, a large crowd gathered to watch. Suddenly to Jak's great happiness, Karn coughed, rolled to his side, then to all fours, coughing up water. It spewed from his nose and mouth, Jak patted the boy's back, trying to encourage the process.

"That's it Karn." He said gently. "Get it all up." Karn coughed a few more times, and gasped in air. Jak changed to rubbing Karn's back, trying to calm Karn's nerves. "Easy kid, deep breaths." Jak spoke soothingly, and Karn obeyed. Jak looked around until he saw the Freedom Fighter who'd pushed Karn in. Slowly Jak rose to his feet, his eyes trained on the Fighter, he moved very close to the Fighter. Jak gazed menacingly into the helmet's eyeholes; he could practically smell the fear rolling from the other man. "Rank and number," Jak hissed. The fear had become full blown terror, it paralyzed the Fighter, time seemed to have stopped, and Jak suddenly had more to worry about.

In his mind two pictures had formed, one was of him as he was now, with his blue eyes, pale skin, and his bright yellow-green hair; the other was his dark form, black white-less eyes, two sharp horns rising from his scalp, long claws replacing fingernails, his skin was a very pale purple. Jak knew there would be a control battle, and he silently wished that his light side were there as back up. Jak heard his own voice inside his head, but hate-filled, dripping with malice, his dark form's voice, Dark Jak's voice.

"Wing boy won't help you; this battle is between you and me. Come on Jak let me take over, just for a minute; I've been restrained for too long, give me control." The voice was compelling, and the mental picture of Dark Jak moved with the voice, lip syncing in perfect time.

"No, I will not relinquish control to you, not over something like this, and 'wing boy' as you so kindly refer to him will no be making his presence known to the world either." Jak's image lip synced to his thought.

"This is because of the kid, isn't it? Before wing boy came along I'd have control in this situation, you didn't used to have so much restraint Jak." Dark Jak hissed.

"Yes I did, I just didn't use it. I won't transform in front of Karn, that's exactly why. Go away, let me handle this." Jak demanded.

"Fine. Just see if I'm there next time you need me. Next time I want control, I won't ask, I'll just take it." Then the mental picture of Dark Jak disappeared and Jak was thrown back into reality.

The Freedom Fighter was finding his voice. "You are lacking proper authorization to demand my identification." He said, voice wavering.

Jak held out his hand. "Give me your badge; I want to know how Ashelin and Torn hired an incompetent asshole like you. I am Jak, and I have the power to kill you right now, so give me your badge." Suddenly the man was all too eager to obey, his hands were a blur, he couldn't get the badge out fast enough. He shoved it roughly into Jak's outstretched hand, then turned and ran. Jak wasn't really shocked or confused at the Fighter's behavior, they all knew not to piss Jak off, Torn and Ashelin had taught Freedom Fighters that. Everyone in Have city knew the tales of the demon, they had been brainwashed by Baron Praxis though, the stories were all horribly twisted, some complete fiction. No one wanted to be on the wrong end of Dark Jak's scope; Daxter was the only one who could be around Jak when he changed to his Dark form and come out unscathed. It was a way to know how strong their friendship was, that Daxter trusted Jak not to hurt him, and that Jak could have someone who understood him around for support.

Jak pocketed the badge, he'd tell Ashelin to fire the guy when he got back to he'd completed his mission. He walked back to Karn, and helped the boy to his feet. Karn was shaking, badly, and he clutched Jak for support. The crowd of people had begun to disperse; a few stragglers were all that was left. Jak could feel Karn shivering; he looked down at the boy sympathetically. Karn was cold and wet, two thing wastelanders rarely experienced. Jak could tell there was another thing making the boy shake, fear. The way Karn gripped Jak for dear life, how his eyes shot from side to side, and each sound made him jump; Karn's body language told all. He looked up at Jak.

"What happened?" Karn asked, his voice shaking. "I can remember being pushed into the water, then next thing was you pushing down on my chest."

Jak laid his left hand on Karn's shoulder. "I won't lie to you Karn and I won't sugarcoat it, you nearly drowned."

Karn looked shamefully away; he glanced at Jak's hand on his shoulder and saw a purplish red seeping from beneath it. "Jak, you're bleeding!" He cried out. Jak pulled his hand away and examined it.

"Well, would you look at that." Jak murmured, there were many small cuts and one large one running diagonally across his palm, none were bleeding badly. Jak was thankful Karn had been oblivious to the fact that his blood was a strange colour; it was tainted by purple and had a very faint blue aura around it, a reflection of his eco powers. Jak looked back at Karn, "I'll be fine." He told the boy. "It's just a few scratches." He paused. "Let's go to DeadTown." Jak had walked a couple of paces when Karn seized one of the leather straps holding Jak's gun holster on. Karn's grip was strong, causing his knuckles to go white, and surprisingly Jak chose to let the boy hold on. Whether Jak liked it or not, Karn was slipping past his defenses and was getting closer emotionally to him than anyone had in a long time.

* * *

So what did you think? It's okay to tell me the truth I can handle it. Or can I? I'm not asking for much just a few moments more of your time, you just need to click the little blue-ish purple-ish button down there in the lower left hand corner and tell me what you thought, I don't have anything against anonymous reveiws, so there's no reason not to leave one. Unless you don't want to, or have more important things to do. Reviews make me happy. :)


	4. DeadTown

Here it is, chapter four. There was some confusion as to whether or not the last chapter was the end of the story or not. Don't fret it isn't, obviously, seeing as there's this chapter tacked on to the end, and there's still so much more to this story. Hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, espesially to my anonymous reveiwers: Ssjtokarot (that is impossible to spell) and Hybrid, since I can't thank you individually through email.

I don't own Jak, Daxter, and company. I also don't own any of the locations or anything else associated with them. I do however own Karn.

* * *

DeadTown was the spot in Haven City where Sandover Village had once stood, now it was mere ruin, although most of the buildings besides Samos's old hut still remained. Jak now stood there with Karn, where the middle of the village had once been, anger and sadness filled him. This was where he'd grown up, it hurt him to see it like this, it was a painful reminder of times when he'd been innocent, before he'd been weighed down by the dark eco, when he'd still had a pure power. He'd done this. '_If I hadn't opened that damn warp gate, the metalheads never would've come, it would still be the way I remember it._' Jak thought, as he looked at the remains, he'd known all the people in these homes, and they'd known him. Jak walked forward, as he did so he pulled out his morph gun and attached the blaster mod, metalheads were still common here, though they no longer had such large numbers. Jak would always do a mission in DeadTown; he planned to eradicate the metalheads from it. The first hut Jak and Karn entered had a large slab of stone in it, actually a half finished sculpture, this had been the sculptor's home, thunder rumbled overhead, and outside raindrops slowly began to fall. For a moment Jak could see the sculptor, chisel in hand chipping joyfully at the slab of rock, his yellow muse perched atop the barely begun statue waving her tail. The image faded leaving only the dilapidated inside of the hut. Something in the dust caught Jak's eye, he doubted it was any precursor artifact like he'd been sent to find, the sculptor didn't usually have any precursor things about. Jak bent down and reached for the item, picking it up he saw that it was the sculptor's chisel, he straightened, blew the dust off the tool and stepping forward set it on the half complete statue, a testament to the man who had once made his home in that hut. Jak stepped back and began to move some of the rubble inside the hut, searching for any precursor items, he heard Karn do the same. Their search of the sculptor's home turned up nothing, Jak hadn't expected it to. Karn seemed discouraged, Jak tried to grin at the boy, not trusting himself to speak, if he said anything in DeadTown it would be like completely letting go of the past, of those memories he cherished, he'd be admitting how different things really were. He'd spoken in DeadTown before, but it had been him and Daxter, both knew how much the place had meant to the other.

The next hut had belonged to Ollie, the fisherman; Jak could see the man as though he were there, but that image like the sculptor and the muse, had faded away. Jak found an old power cell, it surprised him, he thought that he'd gotten all the power cells in Sandover when he went on that quest to get Daxter changed back. Karn found a small precursor idol and Jak unsure about whether or not Ashelin would want it, told Karn to take it with them.

It continued on in this way, as they ran from hut to hut avoiding the rain. Jak could see the villagers for a moment each time they entered a hut, the old birdwatcher, the former mayor, the yakow farmer; each one came and faded. They'd find maybe one artifact per hut, until they got to the last hut before Samos's.

Jak could feel his breath catch as they entered. The vision of the villager was a man in blue, he had graying sideburns and a moustache shot with a touch of green, otherwise he was bald. It was the man who had claimed to be Jak's uncle. Jak found himself wondering what had happened to the man after he'd gone off on a quest. Jak had actually helped pay for his uncle's endeavor, in return he'd gotten a power cell, at the time it had seemed like a fair trade. In the weeks following Jak's defeat of Gol and Maia, his uncle still hadn't returned, it wasn't a surprise; the man had said it would be a long trip. Now Jak wished he knew what had happened to his uncle, there were so many questions he could've gotten answered. The image had faded and it left Jak feeling kind of sad, he moved through the hut like a ghost, knowing he and Karn would find some significant precursor items. He spied a pile of papers, and felt drawn towards them. Jak reached out tentatively, knowing the paper was hundreds of years old, he had once heard his uncle boast about how his things would last for thousands of years but Jak was unsure about whether or not it applied to the paper. The papers turned out to be a journal, the spine had been facing away from Jak, the pages didn't crumble away at his touch; his uncle must've been including the papers. Jak heard Karn shuffling around the hut, searching, and he felt a moment of guilt at not helping the boy, but he had to know. He flipped through the pages, looking for the last entry; he was about three quarters to end when the entries stopped. Jak looked for the date on the last one, but saw that his uncle didn't record that information; he let out an exasperated sigh and began to read.

_I am now able to embark upon this quest of mine; the ninety precursor orbs I was missing have been supplied. My nephew, Jak, precursors bless his soul, has kindly loaned me the needed money. I must say though his choice of friends could be a little better, seeing as all evidence points to his ugly little friend Daxter stealing my orbs. Alas poor Jak, the dear boy has no clue that I'm not related to him at all, but I must say sometimes I forget myself. Recently he has taken to collecting power cells, though whatever for I can't imagine, he seems to be willing to do anything to get his hands on one. I know I will miss him, but I hope to return within a few years, maybe then he will have found his voice. For all anyone knows, he already can speak and simply can't get a word in with his maggot of a pal blabbing away. I do hope that Jak will one day talk, but I am rather inclined to think he will remain mute all his life. No doubt if he does discover how to be vocal he will want to know a great many things, I can only hope that if that day ever comes I will be there to answer all his queries. I don't know why I find myself writing about Jak; perhaps it is the prospect of leaving him for such a long time. I know he will do well, he is after all a Sandover boy, and he is destined to be great, what with his eco powers and all. I'd like to say that those powers are a family trait, but that would be lying, no the precursors look kindly upon Jak, that is the only explanation._

_This shall be the last entry I write for a very long time. This book, though it would be useful for keeping track of events, will remain in the village. That way, should the unthinkable happen, and I do not return, my records will survive. I plan to write all about my endeavors upon my safe arrival back home. This book of my life shall be filled._

_I cannot stop thinking of my nephew though, I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach each time I do, maybe it is a sign from the precursors, but I think it is simply jitters. Samos will take good care of Jak, he always has, Samos raised Jak as well as he could, with a boy like my nephew they practically raise themselves. I do wish I knew why Jak took off so suddenly a while ago, I haven't seen Samos or his daughter, or even Daxter around since then. Perhaps they've go off to look for Jak, I would be out there with them, but unfortunately I've got commitments I can't put on hold. Speaking of which, I must leave now or else all that money will have been wasted. And I'd like to leave a side note here to Jak, should he ever read this. Jak my boy, you will one day wonder about a great many things, if you ever want to talk, or however you'd like to communicate, just let me know. I'll return in a few years time, thank you again for the orbs.  
Sincerely, your Uncle._

Jak stood holding the book, he felt shocked. His uncle had not returned from his journey. It prompted his to question what had happened to the man to keep him from returning. He'd never really cared for the pompous old fellow, but it said right there in the journal that he could've answered Jak's questions. '_Hang on._' Jak thought. '_We sent the kid back to go become Mar, but Uncle wrote Jak in here. That means that he didn't exist when we used the rift rider to send the kid to Sandover. So, why is his journal still here? Or did the kid not go to Sandover? Maybe we sent him just AFTER everyone I knew in Sandover had died. Mar, I'm confused now._'

Karn interrupted Jak's train of thought. "Jak!" he cried. "Does that Ashen lady want precursor stuff like this?" Karn asked pointing to a purple precursor idol.

Jak turned around, and looked correcting Karn. "Ashelin," His mind registered what the idol Karn was pointing at was. "Karn I'll get that one," Jak said hurriedly, all his alarm bells were telling him not to let Karn touch that idol. It was a dark maker idol, a tribute to the precursor's enemies, Jak would have to take the item, he'd come into contact with them before.

Karn didn't seem to be listening though. "That's okay Jak, I can get it, I'm closer."

Jak could tell there was some dark maker magic at work, if Karn touched that idol he'd most likely die. He couldn't let that happen. Jak dropped to his knees and rolled forwards towards Karn, he preformed some kind of jump at the end and was propelled right next to Karn. He seized Karn around the shoulders and hauled the boy back from the idol. Karn waved his arms around in a desperate attempt to get free, unsure what had grabbed. Jak pressed his mouth close to Karn's ear.

"What part of 'I'll get that one' didn't you understand?' Jak hissed, all of his previous premonitions about speaking in DeadTown long gone. "That is a dark maker idol, if you touch it, it could kill you. I've come into contact with such things before. I will get it. Understand?" Jak asked his voice dangerously quiet, he saw Karn nod. "Good." He released Karn, and moved to the idol. Carefully he picked it up, gasping as pain shot through his hands and he felt the dark power coursing through his body, Jak didn't understand why it was affecting him like this. He heard Dark Jak's voice inside his head.

"It's because you resist its power, if you give in the pain will cease. Smash the thing or give in, otherwise it will kill you, kill all three of us."

Jak looked down at his hands, but saw nothing, not the idol, not his flesh, it had become invisible. He saw Karn looking around fearfully. The pain was growing stronger, Jak gave up, he dropped the statute, and it smashed on the floor, leaving hundreds of shards. The pain vanished. Karn had seen Jak reappear, he stood with his mouth agape. Jak saw Karn's reaction, not unlike Daxter's had been the first time Jak had vanished. Shock and wonder were in the boy's grey eyes, and the fear had evaporated as quickly as Jak had disappeared. Jak smiled at Karn, as he walked to the boy. When he reached Karn, Jak put a hand under the ten year old's chin and closed Karn's mouth.

"It dropped open so fast I thought maybe you'd dislocated it." Jak teased, he gestured to the shards. "I changed my mind; Ashelin won't want something as dangerous as that."

"Did it hurt to pick that up?" Karn asked.

"Yes. A lot, but it was only a fraction of what I have at times been through." Jak replied, he glanced back over his shoulder and saw his uncle's journal lying on the floor where he'd dropped it while roll jumping. He walked back and picked it up, setting it back where he'd found it, feeling slightly sad. Jak indicated the doorway and the duo exited the hut.

Rain fell steadily now, Karn flinched every time a raindrop him, it looked like the boy was having a seizure. Jak suddenly realized that he hadn't seen any metalheads about, he looked around, there were always metalheads in DeadTown. Jak grabbed Karn by the arm and moved Karn behind him, so the boy was shielded by the warrior.

"Watch my six," Jak muttered to Karn.

"What does that mean?" Karn asked.

Jak rolled his eyes, and replied "You're a wastelander, and you don't know what 'Watch my six' means?" he sighed. "It means make sure nothing sneaks up behind me."

"Oh, the kids in Spargus say stuff like that, but we prefer the term 'Cover my ass.'" Karn told Jak, as he shifted to be back to back with the man.

Jak drew his morph gun again, and attached the blaster mod, scanning for metalheads, or whatever may have made the metalheads disappear. He felt Karn fidget behind him, the boy was growing impatient; Karn didn't know what had come over Jak. Jak's eyes never stopped scanning, Karn moved again.

"Jak, there's someone out there." He whispered urgently. "Actually there's a lot." Karn started to shake, Jak was surprised at how quickly Karn could spook, but he knew his own mood swings didn't allow him to complain. His eyes swept his immediate view one last time; then he glanced over his shoulder. Five figures slowly advanced on where he and Karn stood, it was too late to leave; Jak knew they'd been spotted.

The five men zeroed in on Jak and Karn. The first man obviously held the authority out of all of them, he had a scar running diagonally from his right eyebrow to his left cheek; miraculously it missed both his eyes.

Jak spun around so he could face the men, his gun was up at his shoulder, his head was cocked, and he had one eye shut. The laser targeter on his gun was trained on the leader's heart. The man spoke.

"Are you Jak?" He asked his voice was deep, very deep, like the voice of the oracle.

Jak lowered his gun, a little. "Who's asking?" He demanded his finger still on the trigger.

The man smiled causing the scar crossing his face to pucker, it was an evil smile. "You may call me Cutlass." He sneered. "Now, are you Jak?"

Jak shrugged and raised his morph gun again saying "Sure people know me by that name. State your business or I'll shoot."

"Oh you'll find out soon enough eco freak." Malice dripped from Cutlass's voice. "We want you to come with us."

Karn looked up at Jak, his eyes wide. "What do they mean by 'eco freak' Jak?" he asked.

Jak kept his eyes trained on the men before them. "Shut up Karn, I'll explain later." Jak hissed. Suddenly his eyes lost focus as a wave of dizziness, like he'd experienced in the airship hit. The world spun, pain exploded in his head, Jak's knees gave way and he fell to the ground. His gun slipped from his hands, landing with a squish in the mud. A torrent of pain engulfed his body; Jak squeezed his eyes shut willing the pain to subside, he clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out, causing his neck to cord out.

"Jak look out!" Karn cried

Jak heard the boy's shout and he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He passed out, but whether it was the blow or the pain, Jak didn't know.

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad? If you review lots maybe I can be persuaded to post more often, but I don't know, you might have more luck teaching a rock to sing. If you feel like a challenge, persude me, if not, review anyway, like I said before, reviews make me happy.


	5. Imprisonment

Here is chapter five, it's quite a bit longer than the previous ones, I'm going to say it's to make up for the shortness of chapter three, I know chapter three was a while ago but I couldn't make up for it last chapter.

I don't own Jak and Daxter, unfortunatly I never will. Karn and all the guys with the weapon names are all my creations. (I really doubt that's something to be proud of.)

* * *

When Jak came to he was in a cell, he instantly recognized the layout; there was a cot on one wall and a barred cell door. It was nearly identical to the cell Jak had been kept in for the years he was tortured. There was a second door closed overtop of the barred door, this one was made of metal, Jak knew that it was simply for extra security, back in the baron's prison the guards only closed the metal doors at night, otherwise they just used the cage-like door. He sat up and felt his head throb; Jak felt like he had a hangover, with one exception, he could remember everything. Doing his best to ignore his pounding head, Jak looked around for Karn. The boy was nowhere in sight.

The cell doors slid open and two men carrying Karn were revealed. They tossed the kid none too gently into the cell with Jak. Karn landed roughly on the floor and cried out. Jak was at the boy's side before he was even aware he'd moved, Jak glared at the man who was closing the door.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jak shouted. The man laughed in reply, he was tattooed completely to look like a metalhead, there was even a skull gem embedded in his forehead. This form of intimidation didn't work on Jak though. Jak was about to reach out and drag the metalhead man into the cell to demand answers, when Karn moaned softly, drawing Jak's attention. The cell doors locked with a loud click.

Karn rolled over; Jak could see cuts and bruises on the boy's face and arms. Karn slowly opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" Jak asked.

Karn gave Jak a perplexed look. "Karn,"

"Okay that's good. Do you know my name?" Jak asked.

Another perplexed look. "Jak. Why are you asking me these questions?"

"To make sure you don't have a concussion. Now, last question. How many fingers am I holding up?" Jak asked holding up two fingers.

Karn looked at Jak with a bored expression. "Two." The boy shifted to put weight on his right arm so he could sit up, but found that his arm couldn't move, and it hurt. Karn began to panic. "Jak, something's happened to my arm! I can't sit up!"

Jak slowly helped Karn to a sitting position, and examined the boy's shoulder, something told him that was where the problem was. Karn's right arm hung lower than his left, and Jak saw why. Something had obviously happened to jar Karn's shoulder out of its socket, perhaps it had something to do with all the bruises and cuts Karn had sustained. "Karn you've dislocated your shoulder, I could fix that if you want." Jak said slowly moving behind Karn.

"Is it going to hurt? I don't want you to do it if it'll hurt." Karn told Jak.

Jak didn't reply immediately, he wrapped his left arm around Karn's neck, and held the boy's bad shoulder with his hand. His right hand snaked up Karn's arm to just below the dislocation. "Okay Karn, I won't pop your arm back into place." Jak said, preparing for the maneuver he'd have to perform. Jak tightened his grip and jammed Karn's arm back into its socket, it made a _shick _noise and Jak let go of Karn.

Karn looked over his shoulder at Jak, tears had sprung to his eyes. "You said you wouldn't do that!" he cried accusingly at Jak.

"Okay, so I lied, but if there's someone around who can fix it, you shouldn't leave an injury like that untreated. The worst thing I could've done was warn you, then you would've braced for it, which is the biggest mistake you can make with a dislocation, besides, it doesn't really hurt anymore, does it?" Jak replied, he was suddenly wildly aware of his pounding head again. Jak moaned and put a hand to his head, leaning back against the wall of the cell. '_Mar what's happening to me?_' Jak wondered. '_Oh Mar, make it stop, I'll do anything. Mar just make this headache go away._'

"Anything?" a voice in Jak's head asked. It was not the harsh hateful voice of Dark Jak. It was Jak's voice, but pure, warm, compassionate, melodious. The voice of Jak's other form, a voice even Daxter hadn't heard, Light Jak's voice.

"Well maybe not _anything_. I won't transform. Go talk to Dark Jak, he'll tell you as much. How come I don't get a mental picture of you?" Jak asked the voice.

"What? You mean like this?' There was a flash in Jak's mind, which didn't help his headache, and Jak saw the blue entity standing with his arms behind his back. Two tentacle wings sprouted from Light Jak's shoulder blades.

"Yeah, like that." As Jak communicated with his alter form, a mental picture of himself appeared.

"Jak, for something like a headache, I can heal it without transforming you. I won't often offer to do this for you as it will be very draining for me; I only need you to let me be free for a moment." Light Jak's image barely moved as the eco being spoke.

"Do it." Jak said dropping the mental barrier which prevented Light Jak from being free. Almost immediately Jak felt the pain in his head subside, then vanish.

"I'm done, now. Please don't bother me until you get some more Light Eco, I lost more strength than I anticipated." Light Jak's weary voice was faint and the image of him flickered, being replaced by one of the eco creature sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest, his wings falling limply to where a floor would be.

Jak set the mental wall back into place, he honestly didn't think he needed it, especially now, but Light Jak had requested the same treatment as Dark Jak.

Jak opened his eyes, Karn was sitting watching him. Some of the youth's cuts had begun to dry and scab up, his bruises growing darker, new bruises were blossoming on Karn's arms. Sympathy shone in Jak's blue eyes, he could recall the savage beatings he'd received from the Krimson Guards while imprisoned by Praxis. The boy's eyes held a faraway look, he was silent.

"Karn?" Jak asked gently. "Are you okay?"

Karn focused on Jak and shook his head, his lips trembling; tears had filled the boy's grey eyes. He moved closer to Jak, he leaned the warrior, and a few teardrops slid down Karn's face. "I'm scared Jak. I want to go home." The boy murmured, turning his face towards Jak's shirt. Jak stiffened, unsure what he should do, feeling awkward, he wrapped his arms around Karn. The boy's body would occasionally be wracked with a sob. Jak just held Karn, sometimes murmuring words of comfort to the boy. Karn pulled away from Jak, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Jak they told me to tell you that you're next. They said that you were in the DWP and would know what I meant if I said they were going to give you DET." Karn told Jak, he sniffed a couple times and looked at Jak hoping for an explanation.

Jak said nothing, he sat mulling that over. '_DWP? DET? That can't mean the underground. Hmmm._' Suddenly Jak knew what it was. '_Oh Mar! Not that, ANYTHING but THAT!_' His eyes widened in terror and he jolted to his feet. Jak instinctively reached for his morph gun, but found its holster vacant, his jet board had also been taken, Jak noted. It was a moment later that Jak saw his armor had been removed as well, that alone hurt more than knowing what he would soon be submitted to. Damas had given some of the armor to Jak, and Jak had treasured it, the only thing he had left of his father.

Karn watched Jak; the boy was confused; he'd never seen Jak act like he was now.

The cell doors unlocked with a click, both prisoners turned towards it. The metalhead man stood in the doorway, armed with a shock rifle like the Freedom Fighters carried another man, bearing a different make of rifle, the other type used by the Freedom Guards, stood just behind the tattooed man.

The metalhead man spoke. "Right, Musket you go in and nab the eco freak, I'll cover you." The skull gem in his forehead caught the light as he flicked his head to indicate Jak.

The other man looked shocked. "But Rifle," the man called Musket stammered. "I thought Cutlass told _you_ to get the eco freak."

The metalhead man, presumably Rifle, grabbed Musket and shoved into the cell. "Just shut your whiny trap and get moving." He snarled.

Musket approached Jak with his gun raised, he seized Jak's arm and pulled him to Rifle who grabbed the warrior's other arm.

Jak tried desperately to wrench himself free, twisting himself into unnatural positions. Rifle pushed a button on a control panel next to the cell door, and the doors hissed shut, locking Karn inside.

The two men led Jak down a hallway and turned into a room on the left, inside the room stood the leader, and a young man. The younger man had close cut brown hair and icy blue eyes, something about him reminded Jak of someone, but he couldn't place who. It could've been Erol due to the man having tattoos identical to the former Krimson commander's, with one exception, where Erol's had been blue, this man's were red. The leader gestured to a piece of furniture in the center of the room, and Rifle and Musket dragged Jak to it. They heaved him onto it making sure his wrists lined up with the cuffs on the chair. Jak managed to pull his right wrist away from Rifle at the last second and it missed the cuff. His other three appendages were bound, the cuffs having snapped shut on them. Jak twisted, trying to use his right hand to free his trapped left wrist. Rifle attempted to seize Jak's free had, but Jak elbowed him in the face. Together Musket and Rifle managed to get Jak's right hand into the cuff, it snapped shut, restraining Jak.

"Very good. Now leave." Cutlass ordered.

Rifle and Musket both saluted smartly, replying in unison. "Yes Cutlass." They exited the room, the door sliding shut behind them.

Cutlass strode purposefully to where Jak lay trapped on the torture chair. "I believe that you know what is about to happen, that little brat passed on my message no doubt. You have gone through this before." His deep voice resonated through the room.

Jak struggled against his bindings. "I'm familiar with the procedure, you stand there and watch, you kiss-ass second in command turns on the machine and joins you in observing, and I get to scream like hell. Is that what you mean? I also am familiar with getting pumped full of this stuff, this is a process to kill." Jak snarled. "I vowed never to let this happen to me again. I won't be used Cutlass!"

Cutlass smiled, it was more of a smirk really. "A process to kill you say, and yet you are still alive. If you really don't want to go through it again, the boy can take your place."

"You bastard!" Jak cried. "That you'd even think of doing that to a kid, you disgust me. I don't know what you want from me but I can guarantee Karn doesn't know. If you hurt him again, I'll put you through such pain that you'll curse your parents for granting you life, and you'll beg me for death before I'm done, I'd kill you as a mercy. Whatever you've got planned for Karn, I'll take." Jak hoped Cutlass would agree, Jak knew he didn't have much to bargain with.

Cutlass mulled it over. "Fine. You get the boy's torture as well as your own." He turned to the other man. "Blade, you know what to do." He said gesturing to a control panel.

The young man walked towards the indicated console, he hunched over it typing something in. For a moment Jak thought that Blade was Torn, it was the same pose the Freedom League leader took when he was working at a computer console. Suddenly Jak was filled with pain, he heard a crackling sound, he managed to look up and saw the same machine Baron Praxis had used on him while he'd been imprisoned. Dark eco was shooting from the machine; it was being injected into him. Jak could feel himself contorting and twisting uncontrollably, he clamped his mouth shut he wouldn't give these people the satisfaction of hearing him scream.

Cutlass looked disappointed. "Blade, raise the intensity." He sneered. Jak felt his pain escalate, the points of impact burned, every bone in his body felt like it was ablaze with a white hot fire. A scream tore its way up his throat; it forced open Jak's mouth and escaped. The sound of Jak's pain exploded in the room, Blade and Cutlass both clapped their hands over their long ears, trying to guard against the sound. Their efforts did no good though, the scream got into their very bones. Jak couldn't stop, once he'd started, he was running out of breath, but the sound coming from him did not falter, did not stop. Blade shook his head wildly trying to get rid of the sound, he looked at Cutlass for guidance, but his leader was no better off. Blade took one of his hands from his ears and slammed it down on the abort button, the dark eco machine fizzled to a stop, and Jak quit screaming. Blade slowly, experimentally, lowered his other hand; Cutlass carefully moved his hands off his ears, as though he were afraid Jak might start screaming again.

Jak lay unmoving on the table, his head hung limply to one side, his chest heaved, trying to regain the lost oxygen. His eyes were half closed, though the dark eco had stopped, pain was still with him. His muscles were non-responsive, any light now stung his eyes, each breath was agony, and with every beat of his heart Jak bit back yelps of pain as a new wave of dark eco hit his exhausted systems. He wished he was dead.

Cutlass looked at Blade, obviously shaken. "Bring Rifle and Musket in here." he ordered. "I want that thing locked up tight." He said waving his arm in Jak's general direction.

Blade nodded affirmatively, pulling a communicator from his pocket. "Rifle, Musket, get your asses in here right now! Cutlass wants you to take Jak back to his cell." Blade's voice was dry and raspy.

"Torn?" Jak asked weakly, in the state he was in it was an easy mistake to make. His eyes kept sliding in and out of focus. He tried to look around, to see where the voice had come from, but it was useless.

Blade looked at Jak quizzically; he lowered his communicator and moved away from the computer console, walking slowly to where Jak lay. "What did you say?" Blade asked in a low hiss. Jak was confused, he couldn't remember his own name, let alone anything he'd said. Jak groaned. Blade was about to demand an answer from Jak, when Rifle and Musket walked into the room. Blade walked back to the computer panel and pressed the button to release the cuffs on the chair.

Musket looked at Cutlass, "Is it safe to touch him?" he asked the leader wide eyed.

Rifle shoved his partner. "Course it's safe. We just take him back to his cell with the kid." he walked over to where Jak lay and grabbed one of Jak's arms. "Come on Musket, he's just dead weight at the moment, that'll make him easy to move."

Musket took Jak's other arm skeptically, and was surprised when he met no resistance. Together they hauled Jak off the torture chair, and began dragging him to the doorway; each man had one hand under one of Jak's arms. Slowly they lugged Jak back to his cell. Musket used the control panel to open the doors, revealing a very white and jumpy Karn. The two men roughly flung Jak into the cell, Jak landed on his side, facing the door; he opened his eyes just in time to see Musket hit the button to close the door. Jak was suddenly hit by old emotions, the first night he'd spent in the Baron's prison, a scared sixteen year old boy, hearing the terrifying sound of the closing cell door. He remembered how he'd drawn on the last words he'd heard before being imprisoned. '_Don't worry Jak; I'll save you before you know it._' He was shocked by the realization that this time there would be no rescue attempt, Daxter wouldn't come for him; no one knew where he was. Jak's train of thought was derailed by Karn shaking him.

"Jak? Jak?" Karn's voice held fear much like that which Jak was experiencing. "I'm scared. I could hear you screaming, what happened?" Jak could barely keep his eyes open, he wanted to talk, to tell Karn that it was okay, that they'd be fine, but Jak would be lying. He could hardly make himself move, he was slowly getting the power of control over his body, and he knew he'd regain the power of speech in time. "Please, say something Jak. Say anything!" Karn pleaded and it caused Jak to have a momentary flashback.

_"Ding, ding. Third floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices." Daxter cried cheerfully, riding the lift to where Jak lay bound to the torture chair. The ottsel leapt up the chair, landing lightly on Jak. "Hey buddy, you seen any heroes around here?" It was as though Daxter had only just noticed how lifeless Jak was. "Whoa! What'd they do to you? Jak it's me, it's your old pal Daxter." Jak turned his head and looked, all he saw was an orange blur, he lay his head back down. "Well that's a fine hello here I've been, risking my tail," Daxter said, stepping on Jak's abdomen and causing Jak's upper half to jolt upward involuntarily. "Literally," Dax continued spinning around and grabbing his tail for emphasis. "To save you. I've been looking for you for two years Jak; say something, just this once!"_

_Jak opened his eyes and faced his friend. "I'm going to kill Praxis!" he snarled. _

Jak moaned and rolled over, slowly pushing himself to all fours. He was shaking. Karn had momentarily reminded Jak of Daxter and it gave Jak some form of strength. '_Why am I being affected like this?_' Jak asked himself, Dark Jak answered.

"That was less refined Dark eco; it was closer to what you'd find if you stepped in a lake of Dark eco. Even I can't handle that stuff, I never will, it'll always affect us this way. You're used to the refined eco now." For once Dark Jak didn't sound so contemptuous towards Jak.

"I'm not used to Dark eco, you are. I'm just more tolerable to it." Jak replied, somehow managing to make it sound like the end of the discussion.

"If you didn't want to talk you should've just said so, you don't have to be rude." Dark Jak said sulkily. "It's kind of lonely with just wing boy to talk to, especially now, what with how drained and weak he is." Jak felt his dark form's presence slink away and he could've sworn he heard a door slam in his mind. At any other time Jak would've taken some time to contemplate his dark form's odd behavior, but right then there was a terrified boy who badly needed reassurance.

"Jak this isn't funny!" Karn cried. "I just want you to say something, anything! I'm scared, I want my mom." Karn said the last sentence quietly, and tears spilling from his still red eyes, sliding down his cheeks. "I want to go home."

Jak got into a sitting position, before even attempting to reply. "Karn," the word was barely audible, it was a hoarse whisper. It hurt to even say that one word, Jak guessed that scream had done something to his throat for the time being. "I don't think I'll be talking much for a while." Jak winced putting a hand up at his throat. The quiet words escaping his lips sounded strange, as though someone else were speaking through him, it wasn't his voice. Jak swallowed painfully, Karn was still crying, tears gliding down his cheeks. The expression on Karn's face had lost some of the fear it had been harboring, but much of it remained. "We'll make it through this Karn, I promise." Jak said, grimacing as pain lashed his through throat. '_Oh Mar._' Jak thought. '_Don't let me break that promise, don't turn me into a liar._'

* * *

Man, I love that last line. What did you think of this chapter? Tell me what you thought, you can even tell me that it sucks and is just wasting space on this site, I don't really care. (Even if you did tell me that I'd keep posting because I know there are some people out there who enjoy this story.) Just click the little review button and give me your opinion, an honest one please.


	6. A Possible Ally

Right, so, this is chapter six. It's not all that exciting, there's quite a bit of talking, it's one of my more boring chapters. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks to all the people who reviewed, particulary to my anonymous reviewers: D, Dude, and Hybrid

Jak and company are copyrighted to Naughty Dog, but Karn, Blade, Cutlass, Rifle, Musket, and Scythe all belong to me. (Insert evil laughter here)

* * *

_Jak was in the Sand Shark, he glanced at the onboard computer and saw his goal was indicated by a blinking green dot. The wheels skidded as Jak pulled a sudden u-turn; sand flew as h sped off towards the area indicated on the computer. A sandstorm was obviously on its way, Jak didn't want to be out in the wasteland when it arrived. The wheel's lost traction and the car spun out. Jak gunned the car urging as much speed out of it as he could. He glanced at the computer again; he was almost at his target. Jak saw a figure standing out in the sand then they fell to the ground, an object flying from them. Jak leapt from the car and ran to the person, placing a hand on their neck to check for a pulse. There was nothing. Jak turned the body over and let out a cry of anguish. Two lifeless grey eyes stared at him, grey eyes set in a youthful face; it was Karn._

_"No," Jak gasped. "No." He heard someone behind him, they were cackling evilly; Jak spun around and saw Dark Jak, something cupped in his clawed hands. He looked at Jak._

_"Wing boy can't help you." Dark Jak sneered, and he began cackling again as he stepped to the side, reveling Light Jak lying face down in the sand. The aura around the blue eco being pulsed, growing dimmer with each pulse, until it flickered out altogether, leaving Light Jak's angelic body. Dark Jak's volume rose. He tossed the item he held towards Jak, it landed in the sand, the still beating heart of Karn. Jak didn't understand how he hadn't seen Dark Jak attack Karn, the answer lay in the sand next to Dark Jak's foot, a half buried Darkmaker idol. "You can't keep me at bay forever Jak!" the demon cried._

Jak woke with a start. He was drenched with sweat, it was impossible to tell how long he'd been asleep, there was no indication that any time had passed inside the cell. Jak glanced at where Karn lay on the floor, neither of them had wanted to sleep on the cot, the boy's eyes were closed, his breathing slow and relaxed. '_Good, he's still sleeping._' Jak thought to himself.

The outer door of the cell hissed open, Blade stood outside the cell holding a tray of food. He hit the control to open the other door. He stepped in and set the tray down saying "I brought you guys something to eat, I'm not supposed to though, so don't tell Cutlass."

"Thanks," Jak said his voice still quiet. "What do you want with us?" he asked.

The question caught Blade off guard. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean what do I want with you?" he'd stepped back out of the cell and closed the barred door. A look of realization dawned on Blade's face. "You mean what does Cutlass and all of us want, not me individually. Nice try Jak, that's classified information. I'm not stupid." Blade said, turning his back to the cell, he didn't leave though.

Jak made no move towards the tray of food, he was wary of Blade, anyone who had tattoos just like Erol, even red ones, had to mean trouble, yet Jak knew there was something about Blade that made him different from the other men. "You're not like them," Jak said to Blade's back. "Why are you with these guys?" Jak asked quietly.

Blade's shoulder's sagged. "I'm with them because I have no one else. My parents were killed in an explosion when I was fourteen, my brother had joined the Krimson Guard; he died in a metalhead attack shortly after Damas was overthrown. I've hated the Krimson Guard ever since."

Jak felt little sympathy for Blade who had at least known his family. "So why do you have the tattoos?" Jak tried to speak casually; he wanted to get Blade's guard down.

"The only way I could openly show despise for the Guard was to try and deface their commander. I wish I could meet the person who killed him, I'd like to thank him."

Jak shot a sideways glance at Karn to check that the boy was still sleeping before answering, "You're talking to him."

Blade spun around "What?" he hissed. "You can't have, if you're trying to earn my friendship, lying will only make it harder to get. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you; it's a serious breach of protocol."

"Then why are you doing it?" Jak found it easier to talk; his throat didn't hurt so much anymore.

"You remind me of my brother, I think he would've liked you." Blade sighed. "We were close, despite our seven year age difference. Mar I miss him."

"At least you knew your family," Jak spat venomously, he was painfully reminded of Damas. "All I had of my family was that armor I was wearing, but your little friends had to take it, didn't they?"

Blade didn't answer; he looked lost in thought for a moment. "If you're not going to eat then I'll just take that back, Rifle and Musket would be pretty mad if they found out I'm the one who nicked it." Blade moved to open the door before adding, "You can take a few things from there if you want."

Jak reached out and selected a green fruit before Blade opened the door to take the tray.

"Now Jak! Just break for it!" Dark Jak shouted in Jak's mind. Jak looked back at where Karn lay, still sleeping, he couldn't leave Karn to face whatever these people had in store for him.

"Is your friend going to want something when he wakes up?" Blade asked before he decided to close the door.

Jak indicated the fruit he held. "This is for Karn. Dark eco does wonders to kill your appetite."

Blade shrugged and closed the door; he left the outer metal one open, obviously deciding that a teenager and ten year old boy couldn't do much damage even if they did get past the first door. He walked briskly away, leaving Jak alone with his thoughts.

Jak knew that there was something about Blade having a brother that would be important. There was something about the way Blade spoke of his brother, never mentioning his name that Jak found strange, it was similar to how he'd been in DeadTown when this whole thing had started, not wanting to speak aloud. It was as though Blade was afraid to say his brother's name and abandon all hope that he might've survived the attack, though from what Jak knew the attack had probably taken place about six years ago, the odds that this brother was still alive were slim. He rolled the fruit over in his hands while he pondered this, there had to be something more to it than Blade was telling him.

Karn slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he sat up. "Jak my shoulder hurts," he moaned. "I'm sore all over."

"I'm not surprised. It would've been better it we had gotten some ice on your shoulder, but seeing as we don't have any; you'll have to live with it." Jak showed Karn the fruit, "Here it's not much but it's better than nothing." Jak said, rolling the fruit to the boy.

Karn winced as he reached for it; he picked it up and took a bite out of the green fruit. A look of pleasure appeared on the boy's face, "Mmm. What kind of fruit is this Jak? It's delicious."

Jak shrugged. "I have no idea. You should ask Blade."

"Which one's Blade again?" Karn asked as he took another bite.

"Blade's the one with red on his face." Jak replied, knowing Karn would have no idea what Krimson guard tattoos were. He was completely unprepared for Karn's reaction.

Karn choked on his mouthful of fruit, he hastily swallowed what remained in his mouth before answering. "Blade's the one with red on his face? I don't like him he's mean." Karn looked at Jak, fear prominent in his grey eyes, "He's the one who beat me up while you were still passed out. He was wearing these rings on his fingers; they were made out of this bronze coloured metal. He called me new meat and said I needed tenderizing."

Jak was having a hard time processing that Blade, who had opened up just a little to him, would 'tenderize' Karn. Jak had figured out what the 'rings' Karn had mentioned were, brass knuckles. "Hang on. You're saying Blade beat you up using brass knuckles?" Jak felt anger rise in him.

"I think so. If those ring things are called brass knuckles, then yeah." Karn paused. "Jak you just went really pale, are you feeling okay? You look kind of, purple."

Jak looked at his hands; he saw black claws beginning to sprout from his fingernails, and hastily hid then behind his back, he could see his field vision sharpen as a black film began to cover over his eyes. Closing his eyes Jak concentrated on reversing the transformation, once he was sure it had been undone Jak opened his eyes again. "It must have been the lighting or something Karn, do I look purple still?" Jak tried to make it sound like him turning purple was the craziest thing he'd ever heard, even though it was a harsh reality for Jak. A reality he couldn't bear to have Karn know.

Karn gave Jak a funny look, "No, I guess not. My mom would've said it was my youthful imagination running away with me, she probably would've been right." Karn looked around unhappily. "How are we going to get out of here Jak?"

"I don't know Karn, I don't know." Jak said solemnly, wondering how they would get out as well. An idea sparked in his mind, Jak reached into the pouch on his leg, and pulled out his battle amulet. '_They didn't take it._' Jak thought, a grin appearing on his face. "Karn I think I've got an idea."

Karn looked at the item in Jak's hands. "Is that your battle amulet?" he asked hopefully.

"It is." Jak replied, as he pressed a button on it to activate the hidden beacon. "Here," he said holding out the amulet.

Karn reached out his hand, wincing as his bad shoulder was pulled the wrong way. His small hand grasped Jak's amulet tightly. "Why did," he began.

"Hide it, put it in your pocket; just stick it somewhere on your person." Jak interrupted glancing at the cell door. He closed his eyes. "Hide it Karn, let me know when you're done, don't tell me where you put it, just keep it safe."

"Are you sure it's working Jak?" Karn asked, looking skeptically at the amulet.

Jak didn't open his eyes. "Yes, it's working." He replied, thinking of the first and only time he'd used it, that had been right before Damas had come and saved him from the Darkmakers. He hadn't wanted reminding, there was a reason Jak barely even looked at his amulet, and the death of his father was it.

"'Kay. I'm done hiding it." Karn rapidly flipped subjects. "Jak, why do the guys here keep calling you 'eco freak'?"

Jak looked at Karn in surprise; he'd been hoping Karn had forgotten about that. He sighed, there was no point denying it anymore. "Well Karn," he began, but Jak was interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside the cell, both prisoners turned to look. A man with hard green eyes and a thick red stripe running horizontally across his face over his nose stood out side the cell. He looked at Karn and pulled back his lips in an evil attempt at a smile.

Karn gasped in fear and moved over to Jak, grabbing the warrior tightly, he had gone completely white. Karn buried his face in Jak's shirt, too scared to look at the man.

With a grinding sound the cell opened, and the man came in. Karn, if possible, tightened his grip more, his small fingers dug into Jak. The man focused on Jak. "Cutlass says you've opted to take whatever we had planned for the boy. You're coming with me, and you better be ready to sing, so get your story straight and your answers right."

"Not likely." Jak said disentangling Karn's hands from him, he stood up, and the man pulled him from the cell.

* * *

You could call this a cliffhanger, I guess, who am I kidding, it's a cliffhanger. If you don't want to review because of how awful and boring this chapter was you don't have to, but I'd appreciate reviews to try and make sure that my next chapter is more interesting.


	7. Questions and Painful Memories

Here is chapter seven, it's definatly one of my longer ones. There's more coarse language in here than I usually put in a chapter just to warn you, not that I think anyone will have a problem with it, but if anyone does I gave you a warning. I like this chapter, but I think that my next one will be my favourite, I haven't written it yet but I know how I want it to go down. Sorry if Jak is a little out of character, but I was plagued by writer's block throughout this chapter. I also borrowed some lines from the show 'Chilly Beach' if you can spot them good, if not, oh well. I doubt that anyone who's reading this has even heard of the show, not many people have.

I don't own the copyrights to Jak and Daxter or Chilly Beach, but Karn, Blade, Scythe, Cutlass, Rilfe, and Musket belong to me.

* * *

The room he led Jak to was small; there was nothing in it, except a man, Cutlass. "Excellent work Scythe. You brought him to me with less of a fuss than those two morons Rifle and Musket did."

"Well I can be very persuasive sir." Scythe replied, a wicked grin appearing on his face.

"I know you can Scythe, let's see just how persuasive you can be on him. He will be hard to break," Cutlass formed his own smile to match Scythe's.

Jak felt goose-bumps form along the back of his neck; the two men were giving him the creeps. Out of the corner of his eye Jak saw Scythe's free hand slide into his pocket and pull out a pair of brass knuckles. Jak gulped involuntarily, he couldn't show it, but he was nervous, not the prospect of being beat up, but knowing the damage could not be repaired by his light eco powers.

Cutlass had seen Jak's neck move when he'd swallowed. "Or maybe not as hard as we first thought. Begin."

Scythe's grin spread; he spun Jak around and slammed the warrior into the wall.

Jak grunted as he felt his spine jar against the barrier, he saw Scythe quickly slip on his brass knuckles. He was about to try and get Scythe before the other man could make a move, but was stopped by a piece of advice his father had given him.

"_My point is, sometimes you face your enemy head on, and sometimes… you wait until his weakness is revealed._"

Jak decided this was not the time to take rash action, he'd have to wait. Scythe slammed his hands onto Jak's shoulders driving them up against the wall. Jak made no move to resist, figuring that his best chance lay in acting docile and stupid. It was going to be harder than fighting back. Jak saw Cutlass slink over to the door and close it.

"What's your name?" Scythe demanded, pressing his face close to Jak's, his rank foul breath filled the warrior's nose. Jak gagged and fought back the urge to headbutt Scythe.

"Jak," the young warrior replied. The next thing he knew, his neck cracked as his head was violently twisted ninety degrees by Scythe's fist.

"Wrong answer, _Mar_," Scythe hissed, his breath once again overloading Jak's senses. "We know you have the ear of the Governess Ashelin." he continued.

'_Mar, doesn't this guy own a toothbrush?_' Jak wondered to himself, he forced himself to look confused before responding to the latest statement. "No I don't, what would I even do with it? I have two of my own."

Behind Scythe, Cutlass let out a growl of annoyance.

"So you wish to play stupid with us?" Scythe snorted.

Jak struggled to maintain his dumbfounded expression. "Okay," he began hesitantly, "But you're going to have to explain the rules a few times, I don't get things very fast."

Cutlass growled again, Scythe's left eye twitched, he glanced back at his leader, a curt nod from Cutlass, and Scythe punched Jak again. "Wrong answer, freak," Scythe snapped. "You're tied to the Freedom League headquarters." Scythe tried again.

"Well obviously I'm not," Jak said, he was beginning to enjoy being stupid. "Or else I wouldn't be able to leave, would I?"

Scythe looked over his shoulder, Cutlass nodded again.

Jak had discovered his enemy's weakness; he seemed unable to make decisions of his own accord, always needing the permission of Cutlass. All he needed was an opportunity to act on.

Scythe kneed Jak in the gut, and Jak groaned. "Yet another wrong answer, you're not very good at this." Scythe sneered before making another attempt at extracting information from Jak. "The Freedom League leader's Torn, right?"

Jak shook his head enthusiastically. "Nope, he's a whole person." Jak realized by Scythe's expression that this time he wasn't going to look at Cutlass; Scythe was going to beat the crap out of him. Desperately Jak added, "When are we going to play stupid? I bet I'd be really good at that!"

Scythe looked at Cutlass again, as if to say 'This guy's driving me nuts, can I go haywire on him yet?'

This moment of distraction was all Jak needed. He brought up his knee up, straight into Scythe's groin. The man fell to his knees, his hands no longer pinning Jak to the wall. Wasting no time Jak swooped in and tackled Scythe, the positions had been switched, Scythe now found himself lying pinned to the floor, Jak grinning maliciously at him. "What do you want with Karn and me?" Jak demanded. Scythe seemed frozen in shock at being overtaken, his mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"We are the ones asking the questions, freak." Cutlass answered contemptuously; seemingly unfazed by the way the tables had turned.

"Wrong answer," Jak hissed, bringing his thumb down on the end of Scythe's face stripe. He mentally called Dark Jak, attempting to conjure up the claws from his dark transformation. Jak was surprised when he was snubbed by his dark alter ego, hearing Dark Jak snarl.

"Oh piss off. Solve your own problems asshole."

Jak sighed and forced his thumbnail deep into Scythe's cheek, the man squirmed in pain, but Jak furrowed his brows in concentration and continued relentlessly. He felt Scythe's flesh rip under his nail and drew it slowly, painfully across the man's face, following the middle of Scythe's face stripe until a fine line of blood ran through the middle of it. The line of blood thickened as more welled up from the cross-face cut. "So," Jak began conversationally, "You can dole it out, but you can't take it, typical."

Scythe whimpered unhappily, and Jak raised his fist to deal a painful blow to the man's already sore face, when the barrel of a pistol was pointed at his face. Cutlass had decided to intervene. "Get off him Jak." Cutlass's deep voice echoed about the small room, making it seem even more intimidating. Jak's blue eyes locked with Cutlass's brown ones. He made no move to comply with the order he'd been given. Without warning, Cutlass shifted the pistol and fired. The shot hit Jak in the right shoulder and he cried out.

"Augh! Shit!" The bullet embedded itself deep in his flesh, and Jak's left hand flew up to his injured shoulder to instinctively to stem the inevitable blood that would begin to seep out. He staggered away from Scythe feeling warm blood trickle through his fingers.

Cutlass kicked Scythe, "Get up!" he shouted. Scythe jolted to his feet, not wanting to induce Cutlass's wrath. "Go ahead Scythe, knock yourself out." The leader said gesturing to Jak with the pistol. Scythe glared at Jak with his evil green eyes, brandishing his brass knuckles. Jak swallowed, knowing that the next ten or so Precursor-forsaken minutes were going to bring him utter agony.

He was right Scythe worked him thoroughly with the brass knuckles. Jak would've fought back, but was dealt a concussive blow that left him dazed and disoriented. Just when Jak thought it was over, Scythe produced a switch-blade and he slashed Jak four times on his back, all below the halfway mark.

It was in this condition Jak was returned to his cell. Karn scrambled over to where Jak sat as Scythe shut the cell door, and walked away.

"Jak!" Karn cried. "Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" the boy asked fearfully raising three fingers.

Jak looked at Karn in confusion. "Whoa, one at a time." He said groggily. Before Karn could ask what Jak meant the warrior indicated the space to the right of Karn's ear. "You,"

Blade happened to be walking past the cell at the exact moment Jak said this, he suddenly used the control next to the door to grant himself access to the cell. He knelt next to Jak, peering intently at the warrior. Jak's eyes were half closed, red and purple-black blood spilled from a cut above Jak's right eye, the blue aura was barely even present. Blade took his thumb and forefinger and gently held Jak's left eye completely open, his icy blue eyes examining Jak's deep blue one. Turning to Karn Blade spoke gently, "He's got a mild concussion; it'll pass in a while. He'll be okay kid." Blade said reaching out to tousle Karn's sandy hair. He straightened and stood up. "I'll be back in a while." And with that Blade promptly left the cell, shutting the barred door in his wake.

Jak shifted and leaned on the wall, his breath coming in gasps, but no matter how much it hurt he'd still take it over dark eco torture any day. He closed his eyes against the pain, his shoulder was still bleeding; he could feel blood seeping from the gashes on his back, soaking his shirt. It was just like the Baron's prison again. Jak could remember the night that Erol had com in drunk and went ballistic on a few prisoners. He'd been the last person Erol had beaten up, and the worst, it was during the first month he'd been in the prison, just a sixteen year old kid. None of the other guards had come to help, they had been too afraid of their insane commander. Jak still had the scars on his back; he could still recall the feeling of Erol's pocket knife slicing through his flesh. It wasn't until baron Praxis was told what Erol was doing to his most promising test subject did it stop. It was the one and only time Jak had ever been glad to see Praxis; the Baron had bodily hauled Erol off him and dragged the drunken commander from the cell.

Jak never let anyone see what Erol had done to his back, not even Daxter. Jak himself had never seen the extent of the damage, but he knew Erol had had a design in mind when he'd set about mutilating Jak's upper back; he'd scraped Jak's skin off in some places as though he'd needed to fill in a spot on the design. Jak was sure that Erol had been planning it for some time, but only when he'd gotten so utterly loaded did the commander dare perform the act.

The sound of the cell door grinding open once more pulled Jak from his reverie. It was Blade, back just like he'd said; he had a cloth in one hand and a steaming bucket of water in the other. He looked around before entering the cell. Blade set the bucket down and sat in front of Jak. "Don't fight me Jak, it'll sting, but it's better for you that leaving these."

"I know," Jak muttered opening his eyes, noting he still experienced double vision. "I can recognize when someone's going to clean wounds."

Blade started with the cut above Jak's eye, he dipped the cloth in the water, wrung it out and gently took Jak's chin in one hand, holding the younger man's head still as he cleaned the cut. Jak inhaled sharply through his teeth when the cloth made contact, but he did not flinch away.

Karn watched in awe as Jak did whatever Blade told him, until all Jak's front wounds, excluding his shoulder injury were clean and Blade told him to remove his shirt.

"No." Jak said flatly, his back now facing Blade.

"Jak, I know for a fact that Scythe cleans that knife on a yearly basis, if you knew what was on it, you'd be asking me to put bleach on these. Now take off your shirt. I can tell you've got something against me seeing your back, but this has to be done." Blade insisted.

Jak sighed and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor with a wet smack. Blood had gotten smeared all over Jak's back, disguising for the moment the scars littering his shoulder blades.

"Was that so hard?" Blade asked as for no particular reason he began clearing away the excess blood first. Almost immediately the scar tissue started to be revealed. "By the Precursors," Blade hissed, as he saw the precursor script letters etched into Jak's back, ECO FREAK.

Karn's grey eyes were wide as he mouthed the words imprinted across Jak's shoulder blades.

Jak put his head in his hands, ashamed of the words he knew were scrawled on his back, two words that made him feel lower than dirt. Erol's maniacal laughter rang through his head, the words entwined with the laughing, eco freak. Jak could feel Karn's and Blade's eyes staring at his back and he shifted uncomfortably under their gaze.

Blade noticed Jak's discomfort and focused on cleaning Jak's current wounds, he saw Karn still staring and caught his attention. He pointed to his own eyes, then to Jak's back and shook his head rapidly. Karn picked up the message clearly, 'Don't look at his back.' He averted his eyes. Blade nodded approvingly; carefully he wiped a particularly nasty gash. Jak flinched, tensing immediately and felt the bullet in his shoulder burrow further in.

"Augh," Jak cried, his left hand flying to the wound.

"Jak?" Karn asked fearfully. "Jak?"

"Dammit," Jak hissed, "Oh Mar, Karn take my advice here, never get shot in the shoulder, it hurts like hell. Just plain getting shot hurts like hell."

Blade looked up in surprise, "Scythe shot you? That doesn't sound like him, it's not his style. He prefers the brutal, but not lethal type of abuse." He went back to the gashes. "I'll see what I can do once I finish with these."

"It wasn't Scythe," Jak spoke gritted teeth. "Cutlass did it."

Blade nodded even though he knew Jak couldn't see it. Muscles contracted and tensed in Jak's back each time the cloth made contact with one of the wounds. Blade was taking it slow; he felt he had to make sure the cuts were clean. As more blood spilled from the slashes Jak couldn't help but think what Blade was doing was pointless. After what seemed like hours to Jak, Blade announced he was done and would look at Jak's shoulder. Jak turned to face the older man, and Blade let out a little gasp.

"Yikes. Ooo, that's one nasty bullet wound." Blade said.

Now that Jak's shirt was off the damage was very visible, not just the bullet hole either. His entire chest was a mottled purple black, like one giant bruise. Blade could do nothing for the bruising; instead he focused on the bullet. He pulled a face, seeing how far in the bullet had gone. He shook his head despairingly. "I'm sorry Jak, it's in too deep for me to extract. I don't have anything I can use to pry it out with either. It's about half an inch in." Blade looked away in shame. "My brother could've done it, I guess it's just another way I'm a failure compared to him. He could've gone to med school; instead he went to the Krimzon academy. My parents were going to let me go to med school, but the bomb, and a few habits of my dad, destroyed that dream. Now I'm just a kiss-ass second in command."

Jak grimaced, recalling what he'd called Blade previously, there was much more to the man than he'd first anticipated.

"My brother's probably rolling in his grave to see what an embarrassment to the family I've become." Blade stood up abruptly. "Cutlass will skin me alive if he ever finds out I cleaned you up, I should go before the guys notice I'm missing." Picking up the bucket of water Blade left the cell, closing the door.

Jak watched Blade go feeling sorry for the other man; there was a deep sadness to Blade that Jak had only ever seen in Torn. Ashelin had once told Jak that he had it too, he hadn't doubted it. Onin had described it as 'soul scars', an emotional pain that stayed for the rest of someone's life.

"Jak, could you put your shirt back on?" Karn asked, speaking for the first time since Blade had entered the cell.

Jak turned to regard Karn, raising his eyebrows at the odd request as he reached for where he had tossed his shirt. He pulled it on. "Why did you want me to do that?" Jak asked after being unable to come up with the reason.

"Your chest was all purple, it was gross. I hate seeing stuff like that. It was bad enough seeing all that blood."

Jak nodded knowingly, he was used to the sight of blood and gore; it was something he'd gotten used to while imprisoned. If you got grossed out by what the guards did, you were usually next on the hit list; no weaklings were tolerated in that place.

The two prisoners sat in silence together for a while, until Jak's eyes rolled up into his head and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Yeah another cliffhanger, kinda. I want to go on record here saying that I leave cliffhangers for three reasons. 1. They are fun to leave. 2. My chapters would be horribly long and no one would have the time to read them if I didn't. 3. I tend to get more reviews this way because people like to bug me about leaving cliffies.

If you want to review, great, if you don't want to, that's not so great. I'd appreciate any reviews you care to leave, because they inspire me to make my story better, so technically it's in your best interests to leave a review, cause I put more thought in when I know people out there are reading and enjoying the story.


	8. The Unleashed Demon

I am SOO sorry for how late this chapter was, I worked hard on it, but was badly writer's blocked for quite a bit of it. It's rather violent, and can be graphic in some places, just to warn you. I hope this is up to standards. This chapter also flips between Jak's and Torn's POVs, simply because I didn't want to write about Jak wandering the hallways. There is also no final editing of any kind on here, usually I reread these a few itme before posting, but I didn't this time.

Quick-Demon if you ever read this, I'm well aware that this is exactly what I told you got boring after a while, yeah I know I can't follow my own advice, I'm pathetic. (Hangs head in shame.)

Jak and Co. are copyright to Naughty Dog. The line I borrowed from Darth Bane: Path of Destruction is copyrighted to Drew Karpshyrn and LucasBooks.

* * *

When Jak came to he found himself in a rather uncomfortable position. It felt like he was lying on two rods, one by his shoulders; the other at the joint of his knees. He didn't open his eyes; instead he shifted trying to move into a better position.

"Whoa, Jak don't move." A person near him said. At the sound of the voice Jak's eyes snapped open. He was being carried bridal style by one of the last people he expected to see. Blue tattoos started up at his hairline and worked their way down to his cheeks, it was Torn. "Glad you decided to wake up, I didn't realize how heavy you were. Do you think you can walk?" the Freedom League Leader asked.

Jak looked at Torn incredulously, his initial shock at seeing Torn wearing off. "Of course I can walk. What gave you the idea that I couldn't?"

Torn had come to a dead stop. "The kid said you'd taken quite a beating, I didn't press him for details; he looked like he'd gotten more than a taste of brutality too."

"Yeah, he did." Jak felt rage towards the men who had done it fill him, and the walls surrounding Dark Jak slipped. Jak realized a split second too late what had happened, another emotion began to grow along alongside his rage, panic. Dark Jak was free in his mind, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. "Torn, put me down." Jak said the panic seeping into his voice. The Freedom League Leader hesitated, unsure of what was going on. "Just drop me I'm not going to break!" Jak cried. Torn did just that, dropped Jak, in what would have been an unceremonious way had Jak not rolled and landed in a battle ready crouch. Dark Jak was trying to claw his way to the surface, trying to gain control; Jak tried to force him down. '_Give me a few minutes, that's all I ask._' He pleaded to the demon. Focusing on Torn again, Jak asked, "Where's Karn?"

"He's up ahead with Ashelin." Torn replied, still wondering what had come over Jak.

"Good, the three of you get out, I'll catch up later." Jak told Torn. He tried to come up with a way to put what was about to happen without freaking Torn out. Unable to come up with one, he gave it to the ex-Krimson guard straight. "My dark side's about to break free," Jak explained, unable to keep the panic from his normally stable voice.

The briefest flicker of fear appeared on Torn's features, and Jak knew the older man was terrified by that notion. "How long do we have?" Torn asked, his raspy voice wavering.

"About two minutes." Was Jak's reply, "Promise me you'll keep Karn safe. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him."

Torn nodded, showing he understood. "Be careful Jak." He gave Jak a quick pat on the shoulder before sprinting off towards the exit and Karn and Ashelin.

* * *

He reached the pair breathing heavily, there was probably about thirty seconds left before Jak was going to lose control of his inner demon. Torn grabbed Ashelin's arm and spun her around.

"Torn! Where's Jak?" She asked, worry lining he voice.

"I reckon we have less than thirty seconds before all hell breaks loose and we have a demon to deal with. Jak opted to stay behind to give us a chance."

"What did you do?" Ashelin hissed, both the Freedom League Leader and the Governess were ignoring Karn and the scared, confused expression he wore.

"I don't know, but now's not the time or the place to discuss it." Torn replied as calmly as he could. He spied Karn starting to head back toward where Jak was. "Whoa! Kid, exit's this way." Torn said grabbing the wasteland boy by the shoulder.

"But what about Jak?" Karn asked, shrugging Torn's hand away, concern prominent in his voice.

"Jak'll be fine, he's tough." Torn attempted to sound reassuring, but this was contradicted by a distant primal scream of pure pain coming back through the hallway where he'd left Jak.

"JAK!!" Karn cried, and he took off running towards the source of the sound. Torn snatched at the boy, but his long fingers just missed Karn. He swore loudly and turned to Ashelin. "I'll go get the kid, you get out. There's no time to argue."

Ashelin nodded, planted a quick kiss on Torn's cheek and ran off in the direction of the exit. Torn turned to follow Karn, hoping that those few second weren't going to cost the boy his life.

After Torn left, Jak didn't bother fighting, Dark Jak was much too strong to resist. His skin turned an ashen purple grey, his fingernails grew to six inch claws, and his vision sharpened as a black film covered the surface of his eyes.

* * *

Jak's teeth changed to black fangs and two horns forced themselves up through his skull and his now grey white hair. He cried out in pain as bolts of Dark eco jolted out from his body, his transformation was complete; Dark Jak was totally in control. The bright lights which lit the corridor stung the demon's eyes and he jumped up, slamming his fist into their white brilliance. Darkness fell in the hallway and the demon growled with pleasure before going off in search of Cutlass and his cronies.

The demon's hunt led him past the cell where he'd been kept; every now and again he'd crack the lights, keeping in the dark without actually shattering them. It wasn't too long after passing his old cell that Dark Jak saw two figures, a glow emanated from the forehead of one of them; it could only be Rifle and his skull gem. Where Rifle was, Musket wouldn't be far, that meant that the other person probably was Musket. Dark Jak snuck stealthily up behind Musket, he seized the man's neck with both hands and twisted them sharply. There was the sound of snapping vertebrae, and Musket fell limply to the floor, his body landed in a crumpled heap at Dark Jak's feet. Rifle saw Dark Jak step over the corpse, and what natural colour was left, drained from his face. The man raised his gun, but the demon batted it away laughing evilly. Rifle screamed in agony as Dark Jak's hand flew out and the claws dug into his forehead, a look of malicious enjoyment showed plainly on Dark Jak's features as he heard Rifle's pitiful cries. The demon slowly brought his fingers together, closing them around the skull gem, he pulled his hand away and there was a sucking sound like the pit being pulled from an apricot, in Dark Jak's hand there was Rifle's skull gem clutched tightly in his fist. There was a large cavity in Rifle's head right where the skull gem had been, Rifle continued with his agonized screaming, but Dark Jak had had enough. With his free hand the demon impaled the screaming man upon his claws. A few seconds later and Rifle went limp, Dark Jak flung the man off his claws and the carcass landed next to its comrade's remains with a thump.

A dark thought entered the demon's eco powered mind. '_Two down, three to go._'

* * *

Torn groaned as he reached the dark part of the hallway. With Jak's superior sight, Karn would find himself on the wrong end of Dark Jak's scope without being aware of it until it was too late. Torn knew he had to get to Karn first; he increased his speed, hoping that the wasteland boy had enough sense to not run full tilt into a badly lit corridor.

* * *

Scythe screamed as Dark Jak advanced on him, utter hatred was in the demon's black eyes. The man fumbled in his pockets for his switchblade, Dark Jak had gotten much closer; Scythe found it and held the knife out in front of him, the blade not yet exposed. The demon batted the weapon aside, it flew from Scythe's grasp and landed with a clatter a few feet away. Scythe was backed up against the wall and another cry erupted from his lips as Dark Jak plunged his claws in to Scythe's arm and pinned it to the wall. Placing his free hand on Scythe's chest he pushed against it to pull his claws free again. Red blood dribbled down the black nails, Dark Jak raised his hand to his mouth and his black tongue shot out, licking away the blood. Scythe's terrified expression turned to one of disgust, a change that did not go unnoticed by Dark Jak.

"You got a problem with something?" The demon demanded before he went back to licking the red liquid from his talons.

"You're revolting," Scythe mumbled, but Dark Jak's sensitive hearing picked up the words. The hand that he had on Scythe's chest curled and his claws racked across the man's clothes, drawing blood from the flesh beneath. Scythe whimpered.

"You're pathetic," Dark Jak snarled. The prospect of more blood from his victim pulled Dark Jak's hand away from Scythe's chest and up to his mouth.

Scythe saw that Dark Jak was apparently distracted; no longer being held to the wall, the man made a dive for his switchblade, but the demon was not as distracted as he appeared. With lightning reflexes Dark Jak brought his foot up and stopped Scythe mid-dive, instead of being propelled forward to his dropped weapon, Scythe stopped short. He was lying stomach down on the ground; Dark Jak slammed his foot into Scythe's back, causing the man to have a slight spasm.

"Got somewhere to go Scythe?" the demon snarled. "I'm not done with you yet." Dark Jak looked at Scythe's back, a wicked grin spread across his face. "No I'm just getting started, besides you have an appointment with the devil, I'd hate for you to miss it." He knelt and his knee replaced where his foot had been on Scythe's back. With the index finger of his left hand Dark Jak made a slow deliberate laceration on the man's back. He finished the cut and licked the blood from his nail before repeating the process. Four cuts he made on Scythe's back, just as the other had done to him.

The whole time the demon had been marking his back, Scythe's hand had been inching towards his weapon. By the time Jak had finished the last cut he was gripping the handle, however Dark Jak wasn't stupid, he looked at Scythe's hand and plucked the switchblade from it.

"Now, now Scythe," the demon cooed. "Mustn't play with sharp objects," he chided, raising his knee and flipping Scythe over. "You could get hurt," the blade shot from the hilt and locked into position. "Like this!" Scythe was frozen in fear as Dark Jak plunged the blade into his heart. A chocked gurgle was emitted from the man's lips, Dark Jak stood up watching gleefully as Scythe trashed about, a strangled cry was half out of the dying man's mouth before life left him.

"That's three." The demon said.

* * *

'_How could that little brat run so damn fast?_' Torn wondered to himself. In this moment of distraction he tripped over something in the middle of the hallway, he could smell blood. Torn pulled out a small light, and shone it on what he had tripped over. It was the body of a man, the head of the corpse was twisted at an odd angle; presumably his neck had been broken. Another carcass was a few feet away, unlike the first there was no guessing what had caused his death. He was the source of the blood, there was an oval shaped hole in his forehead and five puncture marks in his chest. Torn spared the fallen men no sympathy, just glad it hadn't been the kid; otherwise, he'd be next on Jak's hit list. Dousing his light Torn ran off again, knowing that the demon was capable of much, much more.

* * *

Cutlass looked calmly at the demon before him. "So freak, you show your dark form, I guess I should feel honored." His deep voice reverberated around the hallway.

Dark Jak's hackles rose at the sound of the name, his eyes strayed over the figure in front of him, noting the precursor armor it wore, Mar's armor, HIS armor. The creature was torn for a moment, seeing the breastplate lying near Cutlass's feet, glad that this pathetic excuse of a man was not wearing it, and enraged that his most valuable possession was lying on the ground like a piece of trash. A feral scream of anger shot through the demon's mouth. He stepped forward and took a wild swing at Cutlass, only to have his clawed hands bounce off the bracers as Cutlass blocked Jak's attack. With lightning reflexes Dark Jak seized the bracers and forcefully yanked them off Cutlass's wrists. The other man let out a little gasp of pain as the power of the pull ripped the top layer of skin off his hands. Jak tossed the bracers aside; he'd pick them up later. The demon kicked Cutlass in the chest, knocking the man to the ground; he knelt on Cutlass's abdomen, and felt a rib or two crack under the pressure of his knees. Cutlass cried out and Dark Jak leaned forward putting majority of his weight above his knees, applying extra pressure to the man's already damaged ribcage. Reaching out with an ashen hand, the demon plucked the shoulder pad from Cutlass; he tossed it back with is bracers.

A few minutes later the greaves had been tugged from Cutlass as well, and the man's calm demeanor had begun to falter. Dark Jak still kneeled on Cutlass, their eyes were locked, a battle of wills. Cutlass took the opportunity to inch his hand towards the breastplate lying inches away. The demon kneeling on his chest failed to pick up the subtle movements of Cutlass's left hand until it was too late. Gripping the item of armor Cutlass swung his arm up and whacked Dark Jak in the side of the head with it. Unbalanced, the dark eco being reeled off of the man's chest, landing on the floor with a thump. Cutlass slowly pushed himself up into a standing position, one hand gingerly feeling his fractured ribs. Dark Jak leapt up with a snarl, he dove at Cutlass, tackling the leader to the floor once more. Violently he took a hold of Cutlass's shirt and ripped it open exposing the man's chest.

"You like dark eco torture Cutlass?" the demon asked, cupping his hands together and forming a pool of dark eco between his fingers. Dark Jak then flipped his hands and slapped them down on Cutlass's naked torso. Like acid the eco ate away at the man's flesh. Cutlass writhed in agony, screaming in pain, but Dark Jak, oblivious to the man's cries, repeated the procedure on his victim's arms. Ignoring the gaping chest wound for the moment, Jak dug his nails into the open muscle of Cutlass's right arm; his hand closed around a cylindrical object, and with a violent jerk, brought it partly out into the open. A bone smothered wit blood was gripped tightly in his clawed hand; grinning wickedly he ripped it out fully and whacked Cutlass with it a few times for good measure before casting it aside. Standing up the demon unleashed a storm of dark eco bolts from his body, straight into Cutlass's. The demon began cackling with renewed mirth, drinking in the sight of the pain and suffering he was causing.

Somewhere in the far corners of the demon's mind Jak was utterly revolted, urging is alter ego to hurry the process so he wouldn't have to watch anymore. Light Jak had long since let out a squeal of terror and curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth muttering to himself, "He's born from hate and rage. It's his nature. He can't help it. He's a creature of darkness." Over and over again.

Dark Jak paid neither of the other two presences in his mind any heed, continuing to maliciously enjoy Cutlass's pain. An evil sneer formed on the demon's pale features as he extended a single finger and knelt over Cutlass, one leg on either side of the man's torso. Slowly calculatingly he brought his finger down on Cutlass's face and cut a line diagonally across to match the one Cutlass already possessed. Forming another puddle of eco in his hand Dark Jak narrowed his eyes as Cutlass spoke.

"Please, don't kill me. Show mercy." The man pleaded all pretense of his former cockiness now gone.

"Those who ask for mercy are too weak to deserve it." Dark Jak said solemnly, upending his hand right where the two lines on Cutlass's face intersected.

The resulting scream would chill any normal person to their bones for all eternity, but Dark Jak wasn't exactly a normal person. As the eco dissolved the flesh, the demon's eyes glowed with an eerie light, and a grin of pure pleasure spread across Jak's face. Unfortunately the demon's attention span had grown short, and Cutlass seemed to be unwilling to part with life, clinging to it by a thread. Standing up once more Dark Jak balled up his fist, drawing power of the dark eco to it before he slammed it down straight on Cutlass's chest, the attack called a dark bomb. The purple shockwave was emitted from the demon's fist, it shot out across the floor illuminating the hallway in a creepy violet glow. All that remained of Cutlass was a charred skeleton, Dark Jak raised his foot and brought it down onto the skull of the body, it crumbled under the pressure with a sickening crunch.

"Four," the demon hissed. Something kept Jak from pressing forward, from seeking out the fifth member, instead he simply surveyed the carnage he'd created; his keen eyesight could pick out the scoring on the walls from the eco blast he'd released. A moment later, a figure came barreling into him.

* * *

Well I hope that was good. I'd promised myself I wasn't going to leave a cliffhanger for the end of this chapter, but I guess I have to set that goal for next chapter.

I only got one review last chapter, and that was depressing, so I'm taking a different approach. PLEASE REVIEW!! I'M BEGGING YOU!! I'M ON MY HANDS AND KNEES!! PLEASE, I'M DESPERATE! Oh, by the way, just because I explained myself for leaving cliffies, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to complain about them. It just means I've told you why I do it.

One more thing, I don't need therapy, no matter what this chapter suggested, I'm quite sane.


	9. Ripp

Okay here is chapter nine, it's a lot shorter than I first thought, oh well. I hope you enjoy it. This is honestly quite a static chapter, except for the shouting match, also I don't know what came over me but there is TornAshelin in here, just to warn you.

I own nothing, except my two surviving OCs.

* * *

"Jak?! Is that you?" The speaker had a boyish voice, and Dark Jak could make out the long fringe of hair falling to the person's eyes. It was none other than Karn, the wasteland boy.

"Yes it's me." The demon snarled his hateful voice even harsher than usual. Contempt for the boy before him twisted his already evil visage, even though Karn couldn't see it in the dark.

"Whoa, Jak, what happened to your voice? Why are the lights out? I can't see!" Karn said. "That Torn guy said something about a demon down here, have you found one?"

"In a manner of speaking. You mentioned being unable to see, I can fix that." Jak replied as a barrage of eco bolts jolted from his body, illuminating the hallway in a brilliant purple light.

Karn let out a terrified scream as he saw Dark Jak for the first time. Backing away he said, "You're not Jak." Karn was moving towards the wall, in his fear, he didn't realize his mistake.

"Jak and I are one and the same, yet we are different." Dark Jak had seen the boy's tactical error and pressed forward, driving Karn right up against the wall. "Jak cares for you boy, but guess what, I _don't_."

"Jak stop it you're scaring me." Karn whimpered unhappily.

"Jak stop it you're scaring me." The demon mimicked, followed by an evil cackle of laughter, he stood towering over Karn, watching the boy tremble in terror. "Jak's not here kid; it's just you and me. I'll have fun causing you pain; your blood is sweet no doubt." The demon reached out with a clawed finger and gently stroked it down Karn's face. The boy turned his head and sunk his teeth into the demon's pale digit. With a cry of alarm rather than pain Dark Jak pulled his hand away. "You little brat, you'll pay for that." He hissed putting a grey skinned hand around Karn's neck; the boy screamed in utter terror. The demon paused, seeming thoughtful. "No, I've got a better idea." he took his hand from Karn's neck, and raised it ready to strike with his talons that could cut through flesh or bone. Karn was frozen in fear, too frightened to eve scream. The demon's hand fell,

"Jak, NO!" a dry raspy voice cried. The sound of the voice threw the demon off and he missed his target, almost. Four deep cuts were ripped open on Karn's face as Dark Jak turned to regard the speaker.

The man had the holsters on the sides of his legs empty, both pistols in his hands. The geometric shapes around his eyes were a strange color in the purple light still emitted from Jak.

"You can't stop me," the demon hissed. "You're a good for nothing kiss-ass second, and you'll never be better than number two, _Blade_."

"Bastard! I helped you!" Blade screamed he charged at Jak and lunged for the eco being; Dark Jak swung his arm up and caught Blade in the chest, flinging the man into the opposite wall where he fell stunned. Dark Jak turned from Karn, the prospect of killing Blade far more appealing. The demon lumbered over to where Blade lay, partly slumped against the wall, his eyes were closed, and his head tilted to one side.

Dark Jak's step faltered unable to continue for a moment, looking at the helpless man before him, he found himself being held back for a second. Shaking his head the demon let out a low growl and advanced once more.

Unnoticed by Jak, Torn snuck stealthily behind the demon and grabbed Karn's arm. "Move kid. Get out of here." He whispered in the boy's ear. His rough voice pulled Karn from his fearful trance and the wasteland boy ran off in the direction of the exit. Torn was about to follow when he noticed that Dark Jak actually had a live person to attack. He felt rooted to the spot unable to leave and incapable of just standing by.

As Dark Jak raised his hands to finish what he'd started; Blade's eyes snapped open and he fired a shot point blank into Jak's leg. The sound of the shot jolted Torn from his place, whipping out his knife the ex-Krimson guard rushed forward and wrapped his arm around the demon's neck. Torn pulled back and Jak took a few staggering steps away from Blade. Snarling Dark Jak tried to get back to his prey, but Torn shifted his arm so the blade of his knife was pressed up against the demon's throat.

"Jak snap out of it! I know you've got better control than this, leave him alone. I'll do it, I don't want to, but I'll kill." Torn hissed in Jak's ear. This had little effect on the demon however; Jak continued struggling to get near Blade. Torn flipped his dagger to his free hand and plunged the knife into Jak's right side, thrusting it up through the creature's ribcage. Using all of his strength Torn shoved Dark Jak aside and to his knees. He released the demon and reached out to haul Blade to his feet, saying "Come on man, let's get out of here."

Blade didn't argue and the two men took off, with Torn wondering why he had to run everywhere that day. A metallic clang reached their ears, and, against his better judgment, Torn looked back.

Jak screamed as his transformation reversed, the pain was intense, and it was amplified by the gaping hole in his side where Torn had driven his dagger home. He was hunched over on his knees, panting to cope with the pain. Both of his hands were pressed to his side, warn blood trickled through his fingers; Torn's knife lay on the floor in front of him, bloody up to the hilt. His leg and shoulder burned, the scabs on his back had ripped open and the cut above his eye was leaking fresh blood. He saw a long fingered hand grasp the hilt of the dagger, and Jak looked up to see Torn standing over him.

"You going to make it Jak?" the Freedom League Leader asked as he wiped his knife on his pants before sheathing it. He helped Jak to his feet and motioned for Blade to come over and help. Jak leaned heavily on Torn for quite a while, but he eventually found the strength to support himself. Neither of the tattooed men strayed too far from the wounded teen, both prepared to help if necessary.

By the time they reached the lighted part of the hallway Blade had gone further ahead after being convinced Torn could handle Jak. Suddenly Jak pushed past the leading man followed closely by Torn, a brown figure lay in the middle of the corridor, Jak fell to his knees, now oblivious to his injuries; it was Karn.

"No," Jak muttered feeling along Karn's neck. "Don't do this to me. Don't die." A pulse was there, but it was weak and erratic. Jak pulled Karn into his arms and stood up. Karn lay bridal style in Jak's arms, his head resting against Jak's chest. The boy was cold, and Jak willed some of his body heat into Karn's limp form. He ran, faster than he usually did when he wasn't injured. Torn managed to match Jak, stride for stride, Blade was left behind to try and puzzle out what had just happened.

A minute or two later Jak emerged from the building, followed closely by Torn. Ashelin ran to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. She traced he fingers over his tattoos, speaking softly to him. "I was so worried about you, I didn't know if Jak would stay in control or if you'd be alright," Ashelin's voice broke, showing exactly how worried she'd been.

Torn tucked a lock of her red hair behind her ear, "Don't worry I'm fine," he leaned in close and they kissed.

Blade came tearing out of the building and ran smack into the lovesick couple, violently breaking them apart. Torn shot a glare at the man who had disturbed this moment with Ashelin; Blade's eyes widened in shock and recognition.

"Torn," Blade looked like he'd seen a ghost. "I can't believe it's you."

A range of emotions passed over Torn's face, first shocked understanding, then disbelief, followed by joy, and ending with anger. The Freedom League Leader stalked over to Blade and punched him in the face. "NINE YEARS RIPP!" he shouted giving Blade a rough shove. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF STUNT WERE YOU TRYING TO PULL?" Torn lowered his voice considerably, "Ripp, do you have any clue what that did to me? Why didn't you contact me?" Torn demanded grabbing Blade by the shoulders and shaking him. There was no opening for Blade to get a word in. "Do you have ANY idea what it's like to have Erol come into my office and hand me two lists, confirmed and unconfirmed dead from that explosion. Mom and Dad were on the first one, guess whose name turns up on the second! Yours Ripp!"

Blade seemed to finally find his voice. "Well life wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either Torn! I thought you'd died in a metalhead attack!" Jak and Ashelin both noticed that Blade responded to the name Ripp.

"That was six years ago! It was a cover-up created by Erol because I quit the guard! What the hell were you doing for three years? And _what_ did you do to your face?" Torn asked starting to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't contact you." Blade said, looking away. Torn threw his arms up in exasperation; the sudden movement caused terror to show on Blade's face and his arms shot up as though to protect himself from being hit. He took a few steps back from Torn. "Don't do that! You look like him when you do that!" his voice wavered and his eyes shone with frightened tears.

Torn's expression changed to one of concern. "Who do I look like Ripp?" he asked quietly.

Blade shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it right now, besides, look at Jak; we can talk later."

Jak had a grief stricken look on his face and he looked at the boy in his arms. His own injuries meant nothing, it was his fault Karn was like this, he'd attacked Karn in his dark form, those cuts marring the boy's face were considered minor, but they were lethal. Dark eco was circulating around Karn's body; it had gone in through Jak's claws. If Jak didn't get Karn to Seem's monks for treatment soon, the boy would die. Ashelin had come and put an arm condolingly around Jak's shoulders, but he barely noticed, he looked up as Blade and Torn came near.

"I'm taking Karn back to Spargus. Contact Sig for me and let him know would you?" Jak said shrugging Ashelin's arm away. "Don't' try to stop me." A grim determination showed on his features, he would get Karn to Spargus if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

If you can't tell, Torn is Blade's brother and Ripp is Blade's real name. I have started writing a story about these two leading up to and after the explosion that killed their parents. If I forget to explain who Torn reminds Blade of in this story it will be explained in the fic revolving around them.

I do know how old Torn is compared to Ashelin and it frankly creeps me out, so I pretend that Ashelin is at least six years older than she actually is, although if I were to pair her with Jak she would be her actual age, I don't really know why you'd care though.

PLEASE REVEIW!!


	10. Return to Spargus

Finally!! I have gotten this sucker up. It was ready a couple days ago, but this site was screwy and wouldn't let me upload. Here it is, chapter 10, I don't even think it was worth the wait... heh, yeah I'm not proud of this chapter, Jak's probably out of character. I can't really remember, I was so writer's blocked, man.

Jak and co. are copyright to Naughty Dog.

* * *

For Jak it was the second longest air-train trip of his life, rivaled only by the ride that would take him to his exile. He lay Karn down on the bench and sat with the boy's head in his lap. Karn had gone very pale and sweat ran down his face plastering his hair to his forehead. The boy shivered but his skin was hot to the touch. Blood slowly dribbled from the four slash marks on his face; Karn's breathing had developed a strong wheeze, every few minutes he would draw a rattling breath and Jak's stomach would knot in fear that it would be the boy's last.

"Karn I'm so sorry, for everything." Jak muttered, his blue eyes locked on the white face in his lap. "I'm just one screw up after another, first for your father, and now for you. I should've told you what would happen," he trailed off. '_Oh Mar, what should I do? What can I do? Can't somebody help me through this nightmare? I can't control myself. I've never felt so alone, not even in prison. I feel so lost, Damas I could use your wisdom now. I wish you were here father, I need you. I don't know what to do; I'm scared, scared of what I became back there, I need your guidance.'_

Jak wished he'd had more time with Damas; the only time his dark side had come up in their conversations had been right after Jak's first area win.

_In the heat of the moment a battle rage seized him, with a cry he transformed. Twenty or so marauders, one Dark Jak, the desert barbarians never stood a chance. He'd gone to the platform and gotten on, as it moved to where Damas's throne sat, the transformation reversed. The wasteland king had an expression of awe on his face mixed with a scowl. _

_"Something you're not telling us, animal man?" Damas demanded._

_Daxter had answered for Jak as the teen had been distracted by the hateful glare Seem had been giving him. "Our boy here gets all mean and nasty when you piss him off. So don't piss him off." Daxter said raising a hand and shaking his finger at Damas as though scolding the king. The ottsel moved his hand to one side of his mouth and whispered quickly, "Word to the wise!"_

_Damas had seemed pleased with this, "Ah…then he is dangerous. And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet." The wasteland king gestured to the table in front of Jak. "If you are victorious in two more arena fights, you will earn your citizenship to Spargus._ _Here is a gate pass to allow free passage in and out of the city." Damas had then thrown a small object to Jak, which the young warrior caught. "But, beware there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind than I. And for your victory, a gun mod is your prize." Damas finished indicating the other item on the table before Jak._

That had been the first and only time his dark side had come up in conversation, and as awkward as it had been, Jak wished he could've discussed it more.

Another rattling breath form Karn pulled Jak back to reality. "Hang on kid. You'll be home soon, just hang tight. Seem will fix you up and you'll be okay. Just stay with me Karn, don't leave me." Jak didn't want to be reminded of what happened with Damas, but the memory came.

_Jak turned to the man next to him and felt pride swell in him at Damas's approving smile. He'd done it, they were safe, he'd driven them through the area; it was almost over. Suddenly the both looked behind the car, the shrill whistle of a missile cutting through the air was heard, and a rocket projectile struck the SlamDozer. Jak and Daxter were flung from the vehicle, Jak's impact on the ground left him winded but otherwise unhurt, Damas on the other hand…_

Jak forced the memory form his mind, he didn't need to remember, didn't want to recall. '_Don't think about Damas, think about anything else, Sandover, the weather, ANYTHING!_' It was the last thing he should've told himself, reverse physiology is most effective in the mind. Memories of Damas flooded his brain, good, bad, and ones Jak never knew he possessed. Damas sitting on Haven's throne, Damas conversing with a very young Torn and Erol, Damas presenting Jak with his guardian crocadog, and Damas attempting to explain to his son that his mother wouldn't be coming back.

The airtrain lurched and Jak was jolted from his reverie, they had arrived at Spargus' gates. The back opened with an electronic whir and Jak gently scooped Karn into his muscular arms again. Outside standing in the sand were three figures, Karn's mother Cyri, Sig, and Seem.

Jak staggered out of the airship; Cyri let out a cry as she saw her son's limp form. "My boy! Karn! My son!" Tears spilled from her eyes, and she tried to rush forward, but Sig restrained the distraught mother. "What did you do to my son? Karn! You monster!"

Jak tried to shut out Cyri's cries, he couldn't look at her, he looked at Seem instead; he focused on her painted face and walked towards her. The monk's mouth was a hard line, her piercing red eyes locked with Jak's blue ones. "You did this Mar." It was not a question, but a statement. "Dark power flows through him, you struck down an innocent in anger, I will do what I can, but he will not have it easy." Jak always found Seem unnerving when she knew things without being told; the priestess reached out to take Karn from the warrior. With the boy cradled in her arms Seem turned and headed back Spargus's gates, and Sig released Cyri, now sobbing in anguish, so she could follow the monk.

Jak's knees gave way and he collapsed in the sand, clutching his side, a whimper of pain escaping his lips. His teeth clenched and his eyes screwed shut, hearing footsteps in the sand, Jak looked up to see Sig towering over his, the king extended a hand to the fallen teen.

"Come on cherry; let's get you inside the city before more of those marauder bad boys show up. A sandstorm's coming, a weak one, but a sandstorm just the same. Hurry it up chili pepper." Sig said.

Jak gratefully grabbed Sig's gloved hand, but his own, slick with blood, slipped from the wastelander's grip. His arm fell, each movement took effort now, he had to focus to make things work, he brought his hand up again to Sig's and grasped the wastelander's hand, and the king hauled the young warrior to his feet. Jak tugged his hand from the hold Sig had on it.

"I'm going back to Haven; I need to do something there." As Jak spoke he felt some strength return, he needed to do one more thing, it was a goal, a challenge, a dare. He knew that these were his last reserves he was drawing upon, but he'd stopped caring about himself. His luck was nearing its end, and he had to tell someone something important before it was all over. He wouldn't let himself die without telling her.

Sig seized Jak's shoulders, "Are you insane cherry? You need medical attention. We wastelanders need to look out for each other; I can't let you go back until you've been treated."

"I've made up my mind Sig, now, Let Me Go!" Jak spoke the last three words so forcefully the capital letters could be heard. He shoved Sig away with surprising strength and staggered back to the airtrain.

"Jak, you get your scrawny ass back here now!" Sig shouted. "Do you hear me?"

"It's too late for that now Sig." Jak said as the door of the airtrain began to close and the engines ignited. The transport rose into the air leaving Spargus behind.

Jak stayed standing for a while; he looked at the interior of the vehicle, noticing the large amount of red splattered on one of the benches, the bench he'd been sitting on with Karn. He moved to that side of the transport putting one hand up against the wall for support. It was his blood on the seat; he hadn't realized how much he'd been losing. The whole inside of the airship stank with the heavy scent of blood, in his mind Dark Jak had gone berserk at the sight of it all.

"Let me at it! Oh come on, let me at it! How can you leave all that blood just sitting there?" Dark Jak cried, caught up in a powerful bloodlust.

"Quite easily," Jak replied.

Light Jak decided to put in his two cents worth as well. "You're disgusting!"

"And you're a wimp, so cram it wing boy!" Dark Jak snarled.

Jak shook his head and shut out his egos' argument, he sat down on the bench next to the pool of blood. A cry escaped his lips as a new wave of pain assaulted him; he pressed both hands to the wound, attempting to stem the flow of blood. Jak knew only a miracle could save him now, the blood he'd lost, the weak state he was in, this time he would, in all likelihood, die.

"Keira," he muttered, he'd never told her how he'd felt, his muteness, the whole Erol thing, Ashelin, they'd all prevented him form telling. Now he could only hope he'd survive long enough to see her, sure he was tough, but if the inside of the transport was anything to judge by, he should've already passed out. He sighed and, closing his eyes, leaned back against the wall of the airtrain; it was going to be another long trip.

* * *

Jak stood at the base of the steps leading up to the newly rebuilt stadium, a civilian woman screamed at him and tried to get a nearby Freedom Guard to do something about him. Jak looked awful and he knew it, he thanked the precursors that the guard was either too lazy to do anything, or knew who he was. He began his ascent up the stairs, hoping Keira was at her garage.

Jak reached the top slightly out of breath; it was his injuries, before he could've run up the steps without gasping for air once. He walked around to Keira's garage, his footsteps falling heavily; he leaned on the doorframe for a moment or two as he surveyed the workspace. A tattered curtain was pulled shut over a part of the garage and Jak could see the silhouette of a woman behind it.

The sound of his steps echoed around the work area; the shadow made a startled movement. "Go away Jinx, I'm very busy right now. Why won't you ever leave me alone?" It was Keira alright.

"Keira," Jak said, almost as soon as the word was out of his mouth, the curtain was pulled back. A few stains of black grease marred Keira's beautiful face, her emerald eyes widened at the sight of Jak.

"Jak," she breathed, "You're bleeding, what happened?"

Jak looked at Keira, "Newsflash," he said, "believe it or not, I'm well aware that I'm bleeding. It'll take too long to explain. Keira, I need to tell you something."

Keira cautiously approached Jak, treating him like a wild animal. "What is it Jak?" she saw a tremor run through his body and rushed forward as he fell, catching him. Keira slowly lowered herself to the ground along with Jak. "What did you want to tell me Jak?" she asked softly as he twisted in her arms so he could see her. Tears began to spill from her eyes as Jak looked at her.

"I," he began, but his voice broke and he had to try again. "I love you, Keira."

She seemed surprised by this. "Jak I," but the rest of her comment was lost to Jak as what should've happened quite a while before, did, he passed out.

* * *

Gee, I don't deserve any reveiws for this, but, boy do I ever need them, I don't have inspiration anymore, reveiws might put it back. Odds are, if you aren't reviewing, no one else is either, I don't get that many reviews anymore, so PLEASE REVIEW!! I BEG YOU!


	11. Treatment

Alright, here it is, the update that you have been waiting for, Chapter 11. It wasn't really worth the wait I made you endure, please forgive me! I've had homework, and been drawing, and have been working more on my other, not yet posted, fanfic. No final editing here.

Thanks to my anonymous reviewer Dude for reviewing last chapter.

Blade and Karn are mine, everything else I stole uhh...borrowed from Naughty Dog.

* * *

Jak awoke in agony. He screamed in pain and tried to move away from his already injured side.

"Dammit, I was nearly done." A course voice said as Jak's vision began to come into focus. "Just bear with me Jak, try not to move, I'm almost done."

A second cry tore up Jak's throat as whatever was going on happened again and he heard a high female voice exclaim "Torn you're hurting him! You said he wouldn't need anesthetics!"

"I know that Keira. Do you honestly think I _enjoy_ that thought?" Torn snapped back. "Besides he was already passed out, I didn't count on him regaining consciousness so soon, he'll be under again in a few moments anyway, very few people can remain conscious while getting stitches without anesthetics."

Jak's vision blurred again, but he didn't black out, he zoned out. His mind wandered, detached from the pain his body was being forced to endure. He snapped back to reality at the sound of Torn's voice.

"There, I'm done, I'm impressed Jak, you're still conscious. If you tear these in any, way, shape, or form, I'll kill you."

Jak winced and nodded, actually noticing his surroundings for the first time. He was in a room at the Freedom HQ lying on a bed; Torn had blood all over his hands; Keira was standing just behind the ex-Krimson guard, and Blade was standing sheepishly in one corner of the room. Jak slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, not doubting what Torn had told him.

"You wouldn't happen to be done patching me up, would you?" Jak asked Torn, hoping he'd been passed out for the worst.

"We've yet to remove the bullet from your shim and shoulder." Blade said from his spot in the corner. "It won't be a walk in the park, it'll hurt a hell of a lot." He continued, wandering over. Blade laid a hand on Torn's shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll do this bit, you've done enough for the moment, besides I owe it to him, for the part I played in this." Torn shrugged and handed Blade a pair of tweezers.

"Be careful Ripp," the Freedom League Leader said before turning to Keira, "We should go removing bullets is a delicate process; we'll just be an unneeded distraction to him if we stay." And before the mechanic girl could protest he took her wrist, inadvertently giving her a bracelet of blood, and led her from the room.

Blade chose to start on Jak's shin, he gently eased the tweezers into the wound, but pain made Jak flinch, just flinch, but it made it impossible for Blade to get the bullet out on the first try. Jak clenched his teeth and tightened his leg muscles preventing it from happening again, Blade laid his hand down on Jak's leg just above the bullet hole helping the wounded teen stay still. Jak's neck corded out and his breath was heard through his clenched teeth as Blade skillfully removed the bullet on his second attempt, for which Jak was grateful.

"You're pretty good at holding still; I'm frankly surprised you're still conscious after the last third of those stitches." Blade said as he moved to stand over at Jak's right shoulder. "You'll have to turn your head, it doesn't matter which way, but you ear might distract me if you don't."

Jak turned so he was facing his hurt shoulder. As Blade went to work removing the bullet the neckline of his shirt slipped showing that Blade had an extra neckline. Jak saw a thin jagged of scar tissue running halfway around the base of Blade's neck, starting on one side going around back and ending somewhere on the other side. So intent was Jak on studying the mark that he didn't even notice the bullet come out. After Blade turned away Jak remained silent for a few minutes until curiosity overcame him.

"How did you get that scar?" Jak asked; Blade spun around, his ice blue eyes wide with shock.

"What scar?" Blade replied, trying to sound innocent.

"You're a terrible liar, now how'd you get it?"

Blade laughed for a moment, "Torn used to tell me the exact same thing, said I needed to practice more," he sighed, "I got this scar the day my parents died." Blade began, running his fingers subconsciously over the scar tissue around his neck. "My dad was mad at me; I can't remember what it was I'd done, probably something minor, the littlest things got him so damn pissed at me. Mar I hated it, my punishment was always a beating, sometimes it was for no reason at all, a couple times he'd gotten drunk and found himself in need of a punching bag, usually though, he just felt like it. Whatever reason it was, he beat the shit out of me, that day I got fed up and fought back. In the end he ended up pulling this necklace Torn had given me from my neck, the chain slit open the back of my neck, and I ended up running away."

Jak nodded slowly, there was something that didn't fit with Blade's story, "Torn never struck me as the kind of guy who was raised in an abusive home, or as someone who would just stand by while someone close to him got hurt."

"You're too damn observant Jak; Torn never knew about the beatings, he still doesn't. Now let's drop this, shall we?" Blade paused, unsure of what to do next. "I should bandage those now that the bullets are out."

Neither of them spoke as Jak's wounds were dressed; Torn came back with Keira shortly after Blade finished.

"Nice work Ripp," Torn said after inspecting the bandaging, a rare smile showing on his face. "Hey before I forget again, Ripp, I've got something for you." The ex-Krimson guard reached into his pocket and when he pulled it out some small blackened chain dangled from his closed fist.

Blade held out his hand and Torn dropped what he held into his brother's palm. There was a metalhead fang on the chain, it was a necklace. Blade looked at his brother.

"Thanks Torn. I never thought I'd see it again, I thought it got destroyed in the explosion."

"I thought you got destroyed in the explosion, it's no problem giving it back to you; just don't put me through that again." Torn said lightly punching Blade on the shoulder, he turned his attention to Jak. "You listen to Jak, because you just got stitches, you get a nice set of restrictions to go with them," the Freedom League Leader began to count them off on his fingers. "No bending down, no sudden movements, no stretching, no jet-boarding, no racing or driving of _any_ kind, and no running around."

Jak pulled a face. "Want to just cut to the chase and say I'm confined to bed until you deem it safe for me to be up and about?" he asked sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

Torn rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad, but to make sure you listen, Keira will be around to enforce my guidelines. I've got to get back to work." Torn turned and motioned for Blade to follow him. "Come along Ripp, I'll find something for you to help with."

As the two brothers left Jak stuck his tongue out at Torn's back and Keira had to stifle a giggle behind her hand. Blade closed the door behind him leaving Jak and Keira alone.

Jak didn't look at Keira; instead he chose to study the ceiling, he ran over the escape in his mind. '_How could I lose control like that? Why couldn't I stop him from hurting Karn?_' The ceiling was not interesting by any stretch of the imagination and Jak averted his eyes to the bed upon which he sat. '_He'd been helpless, and I attacked him. I felt enjoyment doing it; I wanted to watch more terror streak across his face. Why can't I control myself anymore?_'

There was a creak as Keira sat down next to Jak, she put an arm gently around his shoulders and pulled him closer. "What's on your mind Jak?" she asked, he didn't answer right away. He didn't want to talk, but he needed to.

"It's about Karn," Jak said at last, "I did something terrible to him," Jak could feel his throat tighten as though a lump had suddenly formed there. His vision blurred, and this time it wasn't because of pain. He swallowed repeatedly and blinked rapidly, but it wasn't effective. He laid his head on her shoulder as a single teardrop slid down his face; Keira gently wiped it away with her finger.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Keira said softly, rubbing her hand up and down Jak's arm. "Torn said it was just a few scratches. He also mentioned your darker side, but I have no doubt Karn will be okay, I mean, if it was just a few scratches,"

"Dark eco infused scratches," Jak mumbled; the hand stroking his arm faltered.

"Oh Jak, you didn't," Keira said.

"I did." He replied gravely, "He didn't even do anything to tick me off; he just got in my way. I should be punished for such an evil action." Jak trailed off his throat tightening again.

Keira looked at him, "You're already punishing yourself enough; you're suffering because of the punishment you've given yourself. I don't like seeing you this way Jak. You've already undergone more discipline in nineteen years of your life than most experience in a lifetime."

Jak looked at Keira, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Your torture," was her simple reply.

Jak knew she was right. He relaxed and just sat leaning on her shoulder, actually allowing himself to feel the care and concern she had for him.

* * *

Just a note here, next chapter I will completely drop the whole "Blade" thing and will be referring to him as Ripp, I am getting sick of all this "Blade" business.

Please leave me some reviews, pretty please??


	12. A Bond Almost Broken

Alright, so here's my next chapter to The Heart of a Warrior, if the last little bit is kinda messed up, I'm sorry, but I surpassed my hard copy as I was typing and had to wing the last few paragraphs. Yes Karn is back, for all you fans of my little OC he is here in this chapter. I've had the idea to make a trilogy out of this, but I'm not all that sure about it, yet.

On a side note, not that he's actually in this chapter, Blade will now be reffered to as RIPP, this is because it's too difficult for me to remember to call him Blade. Most likely this is remaining from "A Family Ripped and Torn" (Sweet Mar, I must learn to come up with better titles) where he is called by his real name.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Karn and Blade/Ripp are all that I own, everybody and everything else is copyright to Naughty Dog, so if anyone is looking for a lawsuit go elsewhere.

* * *

Two days passed. Jak realized that Keira was taking Torn's instructions very seriously, she was always around him, every minute of every day it seemed. He could tell something was bothering her though, she seemed like there was a question she was dying to ask, but was afraid to.

Jak longed to go back to Spargus, he hadn't seen the sun for a day and a half and the constant drizzle made the gloomy days within the confines of Haven's walls even worse. He was staying with Keira in her apartment, seeing as she didn't trust him enough to let him out of her sight while Torn had put him under her charge.

Jak stood at the door leading out to the balcony, watching as rain ran down the windows. It was just a light shower and it had nearly let up; Keira had gone into the kitchen, so without waiting for her, Jak slid open the door and stepped outside. Raindrops slid down his arms, giving Jak a renewed vigor. It felt good to be in the fresh air, invigorating, he knew Keira would probably have a fit seeing him out in the rain, but he didn't care. Jak felt like he was being kept in solitary confinement. He hadn't seen Daxter since the day he'd taken Karn to DeadTown, and he felt strangely alone without the boy following his every move. He leaned against the railing and surveyed the city. Freedom Guards patrolled the streets in their blue armor; citizens on zoomers drove along in an orderly fashion, civilians on foot either ran quickly through the streets with arms shielding their heads, or walked calmly along under umbrellas.

"Jak!" Keira cried; he turned slowly to look at her, "Get in here! You'll catch a cold out there!"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You're telling the guy who ran around Snowy Mountain in nearly bare feet, a sleeveless top, and shorts, that he's going to get sick from standing out in the drizzle? Don't make me laugh." Then Jak added in teasing voice, "I think that was on the list of things Torn told me I couldn't do."

"Well, I guess a few minutes out here won't kill you." Keira said as she joined Jak out on her balcony. She handed Jak a glass of thick green liquid, "Drink it," she said firmly, "It'll help you recover faster." Jak gulped it down without argument and pulled a face at the unappealing taste. He set the glass down and leaned on the railing once more, this time he was looking at Keira instead of the people of Haven, he could tell she wanted to say something. "Jak?" she asked, and his ocean blue gaze became more concentrated on her. "Back… back in the garage, did you mean what you said? That… that, you loved me?"

Jak's eyes widened in surprise, he nodded saying slowly, "I did." For some reason he felt awkward admitting it now that his life was in no immediate danger, he knew that answer wouldn't satisfy her, so he added "I love you Keira, more than you know."

Suddenly they were a lot closer to each other; both were leaning forward to the other, their eyes were half closed as they prepared to share what they had been denied so many times previously. The gap between their lips was shrinking, an inch away from meeting, they were interrupted yet again.

"Hey!" Daxter cried upon his arrival; Keira shot the orange ottsel a death glare. Jak smiled sheepishly at his best friend. Daxter stood just in the doorway between the balcony and Keira's apartment, he held a canister of what appeared to be eco; the ottsel obviously hadn't been in the apartment for long, his orange fur was wet and stuck up off him at odd angles. It was apparent that he had walked from wherever the origin of his miniature journey had been; mud covered his feet as well as dripped from the cuffs of his blue pants. "I knew you were in rough shape, so I went to get some eco for you. I had to go out to the wasteland for it, don't say I never do anything for you."

"You know I'd never say that Dax." Jak said "Hey, you didn't happen to hear anything about Karn while you were there, did you?" he asked hopefully.

Silence followed Jak's question, Daxter had nothing to say on the subject. For the first time the ottsel was lost for words. It didn't last long, but it was long enough for Jak to know something was wrong. When Daxter did speak again it was as though he hadn't even heard Jak's inquiry. He walked out and held the eco canister to Jak saying, "Uh, here you go."

Jak crouched down to take the eco, but he seized Daxter's arm with one hand. "What happened?" he demanded, Daxter wouldn't meet Jak's eyes. Jak tightened his grip and gave his friend's arm a painful jerk. "Answer me Daxter!" he snarled, an icy edge to hi s voice.

The ottsel strained away from Jak, trying to tug his arm from his friend's grasp. "He… he wasn't doing too well." Daxter finally managed a stuttered reply, and he fell backwards as the grip in his arm was released.

Jak stood up quickly and pain passed suddenly across his face. His hand flew down to his side as he realized too late that he shouldn't have moved that fast. "Whoops," he hissed as he felt a warm liquid begin to seep through the torn stitches in his side.

Keira was beside Jak in an instant. "Should I get Torn?" she asked with the voice of someone who was trying to sound calm and was doing a bad job of it.

Jak shook his head. "Don't bother, I'll be okay." He replied taking his hand from his side to open the eco canister. Light eco flooded into him, flowed through him, purifying him.

A warm voice was heard in his head. "Ah, my strength returns to me, I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten, but you wouldn't do that to me would you Jak?" Light Jak's kind compassionate voice filled Jak's mind. I suppose you need me to heal you a bit, am I right?"

"Yes, I could defiantly use that, thanks." Jak replied mentally.

Keira watched in shock, Daxter had rather expected this, as Jak's head tilted towards the sky, a column of light formed around him and he gently rose a few feet off the floor of the balcony. He changed to a bright glowing blue, his arms were outstretched to both sides and he bobbed slowly up and down for about twenty seconds before landing with a puff of eco sparks as he reverted back to his normal self. Jak's face was momentarily frozen in a look of contentment; he gave his head a little shake. "Well I'm going to the wasteland. Anyone care to come?"

Daxter shook his head, "No thanks, I just got back."

Jak started to leave and he was caught off guard by Keira saying "I'll come with you, Jak. I've only ever seen Spargus once and I wasn't there very long."

Jak paused, unsure of what to do, that invitation had been more directed at Daxter rather then his general present company. He knew Keira would be upset if he told her she couldn't come, but if he chose to let her accompany him he could leave her with Sig or Kleiver while he went to go see Karn. "Okay, come on then." Jak replied, the latter option sounding more appealing.

* * *

Jak and Keira dropped Daxter off at the Naughty Ottsel on their way to the airtrain, during the trip Keira asked Jak many questions about his light eco skills; Jak was rather reluctant to answer these and gave her very sparing replies. He so rarely spoke of his eco abilities after the experiments, that'd he'd neglected to mention his gift of being able to channel light eco to anyone, Daxter was the only one who'd known, seeing as he'd been around when Jak got this new power.

Their arrival at Spargus' gates made Jak nervous, he was unsure what to expect when he'd see Karn. Keira knew Jak well enough to tell he was worried and she placed a hand on his shoulder, offering what little support she could.

When they walked though Kleiver's garage Keira couldn't help but want to stop and examine all of the vehicles, that was until Kleiver came along and told her that tinkering around with his delicate cars was best left to the 'big kids' and an anklebiter like her should just run along and play. Jak led Keira away from the garage rather quickly after that, seeing as she was very close to saying things that would get her into Kleiver's bad books. Jak knew that man was not someone to tick off, and didn't want to see Keira get hurt by testing the limits of Kleiver's patience.

Jak took Keira to Sig's throne room and asked her to stay with the wasteland king. She reluctantly agreed. Jak obtained Karn's location from Sig and left.

Jak stood outside Karn's home; he took a deep breath attempting to quell the butterflies in his stomach, and knocked. Cyri opened the door.

* * *

"Oh, Jak," she said, surprise prominent in her voice. "I suppose you've come to see Karn." She continued and Jak nodded. "I feel I owe you an apology Jak, I was just so upset over what happened that I never considered it was an accident. If you hadn't gotten him here so quickly, Seem said we would've lost him. Oh, but look at me, I'm just standing here talking and you're waiting to see Karn," Cyri moved aside to grant Jak passage into the household, "Come on, come in."

The warrior stepped inside and Cyri closed the door behind him. "I heard from Dax that Karn wasn't doing too well, am I to assume that's changed?" Jak asked.

Cyri nodded. "Karn was nearly sent into a coma a couple times these past few days, and he had a very high fever, but this morning it finally broke. He's dong much better now. Jak I think you should know, you're the best thing to happen to Karn for a long time. When I see him with you, I know that he's happier than he's been since you failed to get my husband from the sandstorm in time." A look of guilt, mixed with surprise flashed over Jak's face as she said the last bit. "Yes I know it was you who was assigned to go get my husband's team, but Jak I hope that this incident hasn't ruined that bond that you and my son have forged." Cyri pointed to the stairs. "Karn's in his room, it's the first one at the top, I'm not sure what he's doing in there, so you should knock first."

Jak nodded in acknowledgment and ascended the stairs quickly, when he reached the boy's door he knocked softly.

"Come in," was Karn's muffled reply.

Karn was sitting on his bed, his back was to the door, he was looking over his right shoulder to see who it was entering his room. "Oh, it's you." He said dully, seeing Jak. "What do you want?" Karn demanded irritably, "Come to ruin some more of my life have you? Or do you just want to try killing me again?" He turned away from Jak.

Jak sighed; those comments had stung, a lot. "I'm sorry Karn, for everything. There was a lot I should've told you."

"Darn right! You didn't think it was important to tell me that you're a demon?! That when you get mad you turn into a monster?! What other secrets are you keeping from me? What else do you think isn't important enough to tell me?" Karn shouted looking accusingly over his left shoulder, allowing Jak to see clearly for the first time the left side of his face. Four angry red cuts streaked across his cheek. "Just leave me alone!" He cried, "I hate you!"

Jak refused to let Karn get to him. "What other secrets am I keeping? Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jak asked the boy.

Karn glared at Jak, his grey eyes narrowed, "Yeah, I do!" he snapped.

"Fine, but you won't like this." Jak replied, he thought for a moment before deciding to say the one that directly affected Karn. "I was the one who was assigned to go and save your father and his team from the sandstorm. I'm the reason that your father didn't make it back."

Karn's jaw dropped. The look on his face could only be described as utter betrayal. "No," he said, shaking his head in denial. He became lost for words and a choked sob escaped his lips, tears filled his eyes and began to roll down his cheeks. He turned away from Jak, not wanting his former idol to see him crying. He whimpered in pain as his salty tears got into the cuts on his face. "It was really you? You were actually the driver? You couldn't have gotten to him faster?"

Jak looked sadly at the boy's turned back and when he spoke his voice was pained with the memory of his failure, "I'm the fastest driver in Spargus to date, if I couldn't, there's little chance anyone else could've either. I don't even think Mar himself could've gotten to your father in time."

Karn whipped around completely. "That's not true!" he cried. "Mar was a hero, and they can do anything! Everyone says that Mar rose from the dead last year to destroy the Darkmakers, and a few months before that, he killed the metalhead leader. What would you know about Mar?" Karn demanded.

Jak was struggling to keep calm while Karn underwent these rapid mood swings. "I know a lot more about Mar than you give me credit for." Mentally, Jak was wondering how this conversation had turned to the hero, he didn't mind, it was just odd that it had gone from Karn shouting at him to talking about the founder of Haven City. "I bet I could tell you a couple things about him that you didn't even know."

"Like what?" Karn asked Jak skeptically.

Jak shrugged, "I'll tell you some later." As Jak said this he had an idea. "Hey Karn, you wouldn't be interested in coming out into the wasteland with me, would you? Keira came out here with me and I was kind of planning on taking her around the desert, showing her some interesting points, you could come with us if you wanted."

Karn had a look on his face that asked 'What's in it for me?' and he said, "That sounds interesting, but why would I want to come?"

"We both know lots about Mar; I mean if you're interested, we could tell you loads about him. Besides I think that you and I need to patch things up a bit after this incident, it's your choice though."

Karn was silent for a minute or two, mulling things over in his mind, "Sure, that sounds fun, well; I probably can as long as my mom doesn't mind."

Jak smiled knowing that they had just taken the first step to rebuilding the friendship he had nearly torn apart.

* * *

Right, I'll try to keep this shorter than the note up there. I hope this chapter was up to everyones' standards, I think it went pretty well.

If you have any: questions,comments, praises, flames (though I won't pay _that_ much attention to them) or anything else, please send me a reveiw. PLEASE, I NEED THEM!!


	13. The Power of Light

Long time no see. (Ducks random objects being thrown) Heh, I'm so sorry about the wait, I can't beleive that I made you wait that long. I'm suprised you people haven't tried to hunt me down and flay me alive, uh, yet. This chapter isn't my best, I've had writer's block and was unable to work on it really. I hope that getting this chapter done will have cured me of that, I don't know though.

Jak and co. are copyright to NaughtyDog, though Karn and Ripp belong to me.

* * *

Jak stood in Kleiver's garage with Keira and Karn, the boy kept fidgeting nervously. Keira was cooing over the cars, Jak could tell she was longing to take a look at the engine of one of them. Karn was sticking close to Keira, it was only to be expected; he still didn't trust Jak after their incident.

"So where is he taking us?" Karn asked Keira, shooting a sidelong glance at Jak.

"I don't know, he said it would be someplace out in the wasteland that he'd found," she replied.

Karn looked skeptical, "Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked.

Keira stopped dead, she slowly looked at Karn, her eyes narrowing, "I trust Jak with my life, you used to too." She resumed walking around the Dune Hopper, running her hand over the exposed chassis of the car. "So, which car are we taking Jak?" she asked, flicking her aqua hair as she looked back over her shoulder.

He shrugged in reply, "I thought I'd let you decide, you're the expert." The he added as an afterthought, "I'm only allowed to drive from this one to that one," Jak indicated from the Tough Puppy to the Slam Dozer. Out of the selected vehicles only three could hold more than one person, the Sand Shark, Gilla Stomper, and Slam Dozer. Keira did a quick check of all of them before pointing to the Slam Dozer.

"This one," she said, and Karn nodded vigorously in agreement.

Jak managed a weak smile at the selection, the car Damas had died in, before fishing his set of keys out of the pouch on his leg. As he walked to the vehicle, Kleiver entered the garage.

"Hey Ankle-biter!" he called, "Jus' bring it back in ONE piece this time, or it won't be the only thing needing fixin'!"

Jak attempted to feign innocence and ignore the shocked looks he was getting from his companions.

"Jak what did," but Keira's question was cut off as Jak hurriedly got in the car, shoved the key into the ignition and fired up the engine.

Once they had left the garage and the walls of Spargus behind and they were out in the open sands of the wasteland, Karn brought up the topic of Mar.

"Jak told me that you know a lot of stories of Mar, is it true that last year he rose from the dead to kill the Darkmakers?" he asked.

"I don't know about rising from the dead, reincarnated perhaps, I know more about the _old_ Mar stories." She replied, "Like the story of how he vanquished the dark sages. I think what happened last year was that someone other than Mar destroyed the Darkmakers, but people aren't ready to accept a new hero yet, so they just claim that Mar was the one."

Karn looked thoughtfully out at the passing desert scenery, "I guess that could've happened, but I don't know, I'm confused now," he said.

Keira and Karn continued this topic of conversation until they reached their destination. They were on a high outcrop of rock overlooking the marauder stronghold; the sun had started to set, painting the sky in a rainbow array of colors. They were far enough away from the encampment that they shouldn't have had to worry about any trouble form the wasteland barbarians, Jak wasn't sure why he'd brought the other two here, but Jak found that he was unsure of a lot of things now.

Keira gasped in wonder, "Oh Jak, it's beautiful up here. I love it!" she cried. "How did you know about this place?"

Jak just shrugged, "I come here a lot on my own to think, I don't really remember when I found it." This wasn't exactly true, Jak could remember somewhat when he'd found the secluded area. It had been shortly after Damas had died and the Darkmakers had been destroyed, Jak had found that he'd needed some time on his own to sort out his conflicting feelings; this spot had been the perfect place.

Jak walked slowly out to the far edge of the rock, '_Why did I bring you here? Do I really need just to be alone right now?_'

Keira gasped as she looked at Jak, the way he was standing in front of the setting sun made him look like a god, a golden aura seemed to surround him. She would have followed him to the edge if she hadn't been afraid of heights; she smiled remembering back in Sandover how much Jak had enjoyed climbing around the cliffs close to the village.

Karn followed Jak, clearly unafraid of the sheer drop if he slipped. Somehow the effect of the setting sun on him didn't carry the same gravity as it did on Jak. The boy sat down with his feet hanging over the edge.

Jak looked down at the boy sitting next to where he stood, something didn't seem right to him, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. A flash of light from the marauder base caught his eye; a loud bang reached his ears, followed by a shrill whistle, it was a sound that Jak dreaded, the unmistakable noise of a missile. With no time to think, Jak grabbed Karn's arm and started to move the boy away from the ledge, that was when the projectile hit.

Keira watched in shock as the part of the ledge Jak and Karn were on crumbled away beneath them. "JAK!" she cried seeing the two of them drop beyond the broken cliff.

Jak just managed to snag the edge with his free hand, he still gripped Karn's arm with his other. He pulled the boy upwards until Karn was at his waist. "Karn, grab my waist," Jak said as calmly as was possible when they were barely clinging to a cliff and a certain death awaiting them at the bottom should his grip slip.

Karn's grey eyes were wide as he looked up at Jak; he reached out with his free arm and wrapped it around Jak's thin waist. It was challenging for him, he hadn't accumulated much muscle mass and this would make it even harder for him when Jak would be forced to let go of the boy to pull them both up.

"Got me?" Jak asked, and Karn nodded once, the arm he had around the warrior's waist tightening as though for emphasis. "Alright, I'm going to let go of you so I can pull us up, alright? Whatever you do Karn, DON'T LET GO!" The last words Jak spoke the most forcefully. "Ready?" Karn's arm tightened around his waist even more, and Jak let go of Karn's arm.

Karn tried to bring the arm Jak had just released around Jak's waist to join with his other arm, but he missed. His one arm was insufficient to support himself. "Jak! I'm slipping!" he cried before his arm slipped from Jak's midsection and Karn dropped with a terrified scream.

Keira had seen Jak's hand on the edge of the cliff, had heard everything, and she watched in horror as Jak let go of the cliff.

Jak surrendered himself to the power of light eco, managing to bring his hands up over his head he brought them together and immediately everything around him slowed to a near stop. Jak transformed as he tumbled further from the cliff; performing a flip Light Jak dove straight down for Karn, tentacle wings unfurling from his shoulder blades. The luminous being reached out to the falling boy and scooped him up into his arms. Resuming normal speed Light Jak pumped his wings in a slow deliberate rhythm while shifting Karn so the boy could hold on to him with greater ease.

It took Karn a few seconds to realize that he was no longer plummeting to his death, "Mar? Is that you?" Karn asked Light Jak in an awed tone.

Light Jak could not tell a lie and he found no need to deceive anyone, so, with an answer that had Jak mentally smacking his forehead, he replied honestly. "Yes Karn, I am Mar. Don't worry, you are safe with me." Light Jak's melodious voice had a soothing effect on the boy he carried.

Karn looked up at the cliff; they were not far from the ledge anymore, which was when he realized that something wasn't right. "What happened to Jak?!" Karn cried.

"Do not worry, Jak is safe within me, I am but a part of him, as you met my counterpart who gave you those cuts, I am his balancing force. Without me Jak would have gone mad long ago."

Karn suddenly went very rigid, "You mean you're like that other one? That demon that tried to kill me?"

"In essence, I suppose, though we are very different in personality." Light Jak landed on the broken cliff ledge, "You need not fear me Karn," and with that, Light Jak retreated back into the reaches of Jak's mind, allowing the warrior to take control again. With a puff of light eco sparks Jak reverted back to his normal form, he mentally swore he'd have to have a talk with his light side and lay down some ground rules about what he could tell people.

"You okay there Karn?" Jak asked, hoping he hadn't startled the boy with the sudden change.

Keira rushed forward to where Jak stood, "JAK! You're alright!" she cried as Jak set Karn down. As Jak straightened she slapped him in the face, "Don't you _dare_ scare me like that again!"

Jak rubbed his cheek and smiled at her, "We're all okay aren't we?"

"Yeah, everyone's fine," Karn said immediately taking Jak's side in the argument, his trust and faith in Jak had returned, and he gave Keira a glare. "You weren't even in danger,"

Deciding that it wouldn't be smart to let an argument get going, Jak broke both of them off, before anything more could be said. "Come on, we should probably get back to Spargus, I need to tell Sig about this, whatever that was it can't be good in the hands of the marauders."

His companions agreed and they walked over to the Slam Dozer to begin the long drive back to Spargus.

* * *

If everyone reviews, I may manage to post faster. If you wish to flame, comment, harrass, critique, go ahead, JUST LEAVE ME SOME FREAKING FEEDBACK!! I'm not asking for much, just at most five minutes of your time, which I'm sure is shorter than how long it took you to read this chapter. I accept anonymous reviews, I respond to you if I can. Please reveiw! I have cookies...


	14. Failed Negociations

Hmm, I can't say I'm overly proud of this chapter. I think a couple people are out of character, well, it's the best I can do at the moment. Sorry, it's kinda dull, and for all you fans of Karn, I'm sorry, I don't think he's even in here, he will be in the next chapter though, I promise. One more thing and I'm sure you're tired of reading this: There is NO final editing.

I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

Karn was asleep by the time they got back to the sand city; Jak carried the boy back home where he passed him off to Cyri. She looked gratefully at Jak as she took her son from the teen. He only managed a weak smile at the woman; he didn't think he'd ever get over the guilt that plagued him every time he looked at the two of them, just knowing that he'd been the one to remove Karn's father from the picture was enough to nearly kill his spirits. Cyri bade Jak goodnight and he left, going back to the palace where he had to report to Sig.

* * *

Keira was already at the palace when Jak got there, she had gone over while Jak took Karn home.

Sig looked at Jak expectantly, "Okay cherry, I hear you've got a report to deliver, you know you only have to give a report when I send you on a mission, don't you?"

Jak ignored the last bit of the sentence; he knew that Sig was only joking when he'd said the last bit, the king was as anxious to hear the report as Jak was to give it. "I don't quite know the details of it, but the marauders have some kind of new weapon, I think that it may be a cause for concern. They can't just be using it for defense; it seemed to me that it packed quite a punch, this just seems like foul play to me, there's something not right about this. With the dwindling number of metalheads, they have no reason to construct something like this; the pieces just don't fit,"  
Sig nodded, "I know what you mean cherry, but with the way they've been assaulting us, I think that this new weapon of theirs might be strictly offensive," Sig shook his head, "I just don't know what to do about those bad boys, they seem to have been attacking us more and more since Damas died, even he didn't know how to deal with them. I don't want to say it chili pepper, but if this keeps up, we might just end up with another war on our hands."

Jak groaned, "Not again, I thought that the one with the Darkmakers would be the last," his expression was solemn, "I don't know what we can do, we can't send someone out to investigate, knowing the marauders, it might just be the last time we see them, but if we sit here and do nothing then we could find ourselves facing a powerful weapon that we know next to nothing about. They seem to have been pushing for war," Jak sat down on the steps in front of the throne; Keira sat down beside him and gently laid her hand on his arm. He didn't look at her; he didn't want her to see how much this disturbed him. Last war it had been Damas, this time it could just as easily be Karn. Jak stood up abruptly. "Dammit, it's just one thing after another isn't it? Battle after battle, war after war," Jak shook his head irritably, "What could the marauders _possibly _want?"

Sig shrugged, "I don't know chili pepper, what difference does it really make in the end?" The king seemed as lost for a solution as Jak, "I hate to say it, but I think that we need to wait and see what happens, I know it's not the best option, but it seems like the only real one we have right now."

"I don't want another war, but I don't see any way around one." Jak shook his head sadly, "I don't know what to do."

Silence fell in the throne room, Keira looked worriedly at Jak; Sig also looked concerned for the warrior teen, both knew that he wouldn't be able to handle another war so soon. Jak sighed, he felt lost and alone, such feelings of despair that he hadn't felt since prison. "Dammit," he hissed, temporarily breaking the silence before allowing it to resume its awkward rule.

There was the warbling of an incoming transmission on Sig's comlink, and all three jumped at the high sound.

"What the heck?" Sig cried, looking at the small device, "This transmission's not on any of our normal frequencies," he gave his comm. unit a funny look before answering it. "Sig talkin',"

A person appeared on the tiny screen, but they were not clad in the typical garb of the wastelanders, instead he wore the unmistakable clothing of a marauder. "I want to speak to the king of Spargus," the man demanded.

Sig glanced surreptitiously at Jak out of the corner of his eye before responding. "You've got 'im cherry, state your business."

The marauder snorted contemptuously, "I said _king_ not _steward_, you pathetic excuse for a ruler."

Sig looked taken aback, but he quickly regained his composure, "Sorry chili pepper, I don't know who you think I am but," he was interrupted rather rudely by Jak taking the comlink from him.

"Fine," Jak snapped. "You've got me, now what the hell do you want?"

"Hmm," the marauder seemed skeptical, "I would have thought that someone with your reputation would be older, Mar."

Jak felt a slight pang knowing that he shouldn't even be as old as he was, "Yeah? Well I'm not, you still haven't said who you are or why you've contacted us, uh, me."

"I am Marten, Lord of the Marauders," the man said in a condescending tone, clearly expressing his distaste at Jak's inability to know who he was. "A king should always know who his neighboring leaders are," he sneered.  
"Great, thanks for the tip, but I'm not king," Jak paused; he didn't like repeating himself like this, "Now tell me what you want or I'll terminate this connection now."

"My, my," Marten replied, unfazed, "Someone needs to learn some diplomacy, you're rude Mar, just like your pathetic excuse for a father, that coward, Dam,"

Colour fled Jak's face as he switched off the device; it slipped from his hand and bounced onto the floor. Jak looked like he'd just been slapped across the face; his blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly agape. He gave his head a quick shake and his now empty hand curled into a tight fist.

"Take it easy cherry, don't let him get to you," Sig said, retrieving his communicator from where it lay on the floor. "He's the kind of guy who tries to get under your skin, if you let him; you've already lost half the battle."

Jak nodded mutely, his fist uncurling slowly, that comment about Damas had hit a sore spot; no doubt Marten intended it to.

"You should probably go get some rest Jak, we'll figure out what to do in the morning," Sig told the young warrior; this was enforced by Keira nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

Back at Jak's place, Keira looked worriedly at Jak; he had barely spoken two sentences since he'd killed the transmission back in the throne room, she hoped he wasn't going to transition back to his silent ways.

"Jak?" she asked tentatively, "Are you alright?"

He turned to look at her and she cringed inwardly. His eyes were set in a frosty glare, his pupils more cold and devoid than black holes; they weren't the eyes of the Jak she loved. They were the eyes of someone nearly at their breaking point. He said nothing.

Keira wanted to tell him not to worry, that everything would work out, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words, knowing that it would be a lie. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what, she covered her mouth as she yawned, "I'm going to turn in, it's late Jak; try not to stay up too long," all that she got in reply was a grunt of acknowledgement.

Jak moved to look out the window as Keira left the room, he glared out at the desert landscape.

_"My point is, sometimes you face your enemy head on, and sometimes you wait until his weakness is revealed."_ Damas' wisdom returned to him, this time though, it somehow seemed to mock him.

"It all depends on how strong your skull is," Jak muttered, his gaze now shifting to the ground below the window. It wasn't a long drop; he'd been fine from higher. Without further thought Jak placed his hands on the windowsill and vaulted out.

He landed in the sand, his legs bent to absorb the impact; he looked back over his shoulder, up at the window he'd just leapt from. "Sorry Keira," he said quietly, "I have to do this."

There were few wastelanders still out at this time of night. A wind blew, stirring up the sand at Jak's feet and stinging his exposed arms, it pushed against him as though urging him to turn back and think about this some more. Jak ignored the gust; he walked slowly at first before speeding up until he was running. He reached Kleiver's garage in less than five minutes. Jak didn't want to be found, if Sig knew that he was out skulking around, no doubt the king would put a stop to it. Silently Jak snuck into the garage, he glanced warily around for Kleiver before retrieving the keys to the Sand Shark from his pouch. He settled into the driver's seat, and soundlessly he brought his bandanna up to the bridge of his nose and lowered his goggles to his eyes.

Jamming the key into the ignition Jak fired up the engine, the city gates opened and he forced the gas pedal down, speeding out into the harsh sands of the wasteland.

* * *

"What do you mean _gone_?" Sig demanded.

"I mean I can't find him anywhere! He's gone!" Keira exclaimed.

Sig's forehead met his hand, "That boy's too rash for his own good. What could Jak possibly be thinking?"

Keira had come straight to Sig the moment she'd discovered Jak's absence upon waking up. Needless to say, both were concerned for the young warrior.

The throne room lift creaked and both looked hopefully towards it. It wasn't Jak. Kleiver stood, scowling, on the wooden planks; they creaked as he stepped off onto the sandy bridge to the throne.

"Mate, I've got a bone to pick with you, it seems that there's a car thief around. Last night some bloke made off with me Sand Shark, an' I want to know who," It was at this moment Kleiver noticed Keira, "Ello dolly, where'd your boyfriend get to?" he asked, stroking a hand down her face.

Keira cringed and slapped his hand away, "Don't you dare do that again," she hissed angrily.

Sig sighed; he was getting nowhere fast this morning. "Hold it," he said quite suddenly, directing his mismatched gaze to Kleiver, "Did you say some one took the Sand Shark?"

"Sure did, when I get my hands on whoever it was, they'll regret the day they ever crossed me."

Keira looked utterly clueless; she had no clue where Sig was going with this.

"That's Jak's car isn't it? You've got tracking devices in those suckers don't you cherry?" Sig felt that he had come up with the way for them to find Jak.

"Blimey, I'd forgotten about that," Kleiver said, slapping his forehead, "I'll go check where the damn thing's got to, back in a tick."

* * *

Jak had reached his destination, the marauder stronghold, quickly, but that didn't mean it had been easy. Waves of marauder vehicles had come to assault him once they'd discovered where he was headed, but he'd arrived, with the exception of some extra carbon scoring on the Sand Shark, unharmed.

However, one did not simply walk, or drive, up to the font door of an enemy base and ask to speak with the leader. The moment Jak left the relative safety of the Sand Shark marauders surrounded and seized him. It was in that moment Jak realized that he really should've thought things through just a little bit more. His morph gun and armor was still back where he and Karn had been kept by Cutlass. Yes, he now realized how stupid he had been, he shouldn't have come.

Jak felt his arms twist behind his back and felt cold metal encompass his wrists. He tried to twist and see what they had put on him, as he did he spied two marauders pounce upon the Sand Shark. He watched in shock as they gutted the vehicle, one let out a triumphant cry raising his hand to display something that he'd pulled out of the car.

Jak struggled to bring his hands forward, he might not have his gun, but he could still put up a fair fight against these guys, he couldn't move them away from each other. Realization hit him like a charging yakow, they'd handcuffed him. They obviously weren't taking any chances.

* * *

"You gotta be kiddin' me," Kleiver hissed at his console, "The homin' beacon ain't showin' up," he thumped one of his fat hands against the keyboard.

"Beacon?" Keira perked up suddenly an idea sparking in her mind. "Why not just use Jak's amulet to find him? All you'd need to do is reconfigure the receiver to emit a signal that Jak's amulet would react to and pick. It would activate the beacon and we could get a lock on him," she stated enthusiastically. Sig and Kleiver looked blankly at her. Keira rolled her eyes, "Here let me show you."

* * *

Jak had been shut away in a cell. '_Why does this always happen?_' he wondered to himself, he still had the cuffs on his wrists and a couple of the marauders had hooked the manacles up on to the wall so Jak was forced to sit on the ground with his hands up above his head. He had, thus far, been unable to devise a way to get them off. He tilted his head up and glared at them.

"So," Jak jumped at the sound of the voice, Marten stood outside the cell, a bodyguard flanking each side. "The mighty Mar isn't as powerful as anticipated. To think you could be captured so easily," the Marauder Lord sneered. "You came here with a purpose, to negotiate perhaps? You have nothing to offer that we might accept as compensation."

"Compensation?" Jak asked hoarsely, "Compensation for what?"

"What we want is quite simple, total annihilation of all inhabitants of Spargus. What do you say to that?"

Jak's eyes narrowed, "Get bent," he spat.

The two bodyguards both reached for and began to draw their swords, each preparing to slice the teen in half. At Marten's hand signal they stood down, re-sheathing their blades. "You're bold Mar, but that won't be enough to save your city, either of them," Marten turned away as his words began to process in Jak's mind.

"You're going after Haven too?" Jak shouted at Marten's receding back. "You bastard!"

* * *

Hehehe, I left a cliffhanger. Just so you know, for anyone who can tell, I am well aware of the flaw in Keira's plan, and I'm not just referring to the fact that it would be diffucult to rig up. How many of you know what this flaw is? If even one person comes up with the correct answer I'll be astounded.

Now, I'm sure you're all familiar with the routine by now, this is where I beg for reviews, and not being one to mess with tradition, here I go.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! You don't know how cruel you're being...


	15. Declaration of War

Alright, sorry that you had to wait so long for this short and awful chapter. It was the best I could do. Sorry that the chapter kinda jumps all over the place, I needed to do that. This isn't the best. I'm running low on charge, school's been draining everything I've got from me, I hope to give you more postings over the summer.

No final editing I'm probably going to reread and pick out any gammer and spelling mistakes in all of my chapters later when I've got the time, and energy to.

By the way, Light-eco-sage, I just realized that I accidentally named Marten similarly to how you'd named Mar's brother. I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I'd done it until after I'd posted the last chapter. I'd chosen this name (and spelling) because my teacher had said that it means 'evil.' I didn't intend to copy you, I hope you don't think that I did it intentionally.

Thanks to my anonymous reviewer Purple Lollipop as well as to everyone else who reviewed, I'm glad that you've been enjoying the story so far.

I don't own anything except Marten, Karn and Ripp.

* * *

Keira let out a triumphant cry. "Look! Jak's amulet is right there!" She pointed to the blinking green dot on the computer-projected map. She studied the location and her brow abruptly furrowed. This can't be right," she looked blankly at Sig, "According to this, Jak's still in Spargus. But I don't see how that's possible, if Jak were still here, we'd know, wouldn't we?"

Sig shrugged, "I don't know how we coulda missed him, but I guess it's possible. Lock that onto his signal and go check it out, I'll let you know if he moves."

Keira ran a slim hand back through her aqua hair, "This makes no sense," she muttered as she stood from the console. Already she was planning what she would say to Jak, and little of it would be kind.

It was already hot despite the day having just begun and Keira continually paused to wipe perspiration from her forehead. The map had said that Jak was situated near the gun turret overlooking the small ocean, but when Keira got there the green haired warrior was nowhere to be found. Karn however, was sitting with his feet hanging over the edge of the slight drop before the water below. Sig hadn't radioed in saying that Jak had left, but Keira thought it was worth a shot.

"Karn," she began, drawing the boy's attention, "You didn't happen to see Jak around here, did you?"

The sandy haired boy shook his head, "Nope. I was hoping he'd come this way, I need to give him something."

Keira looked inquisitively at the boy, "And what would that be?"

"His battle amulet, he gave it to me to hide when we were captured," the boy said, seeming to produce the amulet from nowhere. "Don't you know where he is?"

"No Karn, nobody does, he's missing," Keira replied solemnly before quietly adding, "Oh Jak, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Jak glared up at his hands, they had gone very white and he could no longer feel them. He attempted to flex even one of his fingers, to no avail. He hadn't realized how effectively he was being held; now that he couldn't feel his hands or his arms, he couldn't move them. This meant that he wasn't able to pull himself up to stretch his legs.

"Idiot," he muttered, as he tilted his head back down.

"Who is?" Light Jak asked his host.

"I am," Jak replied and there was silence on Light Jak's part, however, Dark Jak felt the need to voice his opinion.

"Yep, you sure are, dumbass. What the hell were you thinking? You come barging up to the main stronghold of your enemy, without bringing any kind of weaponry, without telling anyone where you were going, and you didn't even bother to put up much of a fight when they decide to capture you! You are such a moron!" The demon spat venomously. "I'd like to just rip off that stupid marauder's head! Then we'd have this over and done with and we could get out of this damn captivity!" Dark Jak was nearing a wild rant and Jak was not in the mood to listen to one of the demon's tirades.

"SHUT UP!" Jak shouted, both mentally and out loud. To his surprise, neither of his alter egos said anything.

"You know Mar," Jak jumped at the sound of Marten's voice; he wished the man would stop sneaking up on him, "It's considered a sign of insanity to talk to yourself, though I've never heard of anyone telling themselves to shut up when they weren't even speaking."

Jak's eyes narrowed and his lips curled contemptuously, "What the hell do you want?" he snapped.

"My my, somebody's annoyed, I wouldn't worry, I just want to test something." The marauder lord said opening the cell door and walking in.

Jak's eyes locked on the man, if looks could kill Marten would be dead a thousand times over. "I somehow don't find that very reassuring."

Marten chuckled and squatted down next to the warrior, he had one hand hidden behind his back. With his other hand he reached out grabbing Jak along his jaw and tilted the teen's head, so that the underside of Jak's jaw line was exposed to him. Jak shook his head attempting to free himself from Marten's grasp, not at all liking where this was going.

"Dislodge him dumbass!" Dark Jak shouted, rather pointlessly, at his host, and Light Jak echoed his counterpart, though his wording was different.

The only response that the marauder gave to show that he'd even noticed Jak's pathetic attempt to free himself was to dig his fingernails deep into the teen's face. He brought his second hand out from behind his back and Jak froze. Grasped in Marten's hand was a needle.

Jak felt the prick of the point breaking through his skin into one of the veins underneath. Both of his egos shouted at him, tried to encourage him to break free and both were suddenly silenced mid-sentence. Jak's eyes widened. Marten smirked at him. Jak felt unimaginable pain flare in his abdomen, it made dark eco treatments seem like a walk in the park.

Jak screamed and he managed to choke out, "What the hell did you do to me?" before coughs wracked his body. He could feel a liquid rising up his throat and every cough brought it closer to spewing from his lips. It was like acid, searing his insides, yet at the same time, it was soothing, the moment the first bit splattered from his mouth to the floor Jak understood why.

It was eco. Purple-black and bluish-white liquids pooled on the floor in front of him mixing about as well as water and oil. When it seemed that it seemed that Jak's coughing fit was done a few straggling coughs added a third colour to the mix, red, blood. Jak raised his blue eyes to his captor and glared at Marten.

"Well it's worked so far, though I suppose there's only one way to be sure," Marten said, he pulled, from his pocket, a small canister of green eco. He deftly opened it and upended it over Jak. The eco did nothing, save spark another violent coughing fit from Jak; it beaded up on his skin and rolled off him. Marten seemed to pleased, "You can't channel eco anymore it seems, what a pity for you. Even green eco is too much for you," an evil laugh came from deep in the marauder's throat, "You have less tolerance for this than a child, even I can take more eco than you can." Marten stood up laughing wickedly. "I'll leave you alone with your misery, I may even consider releasing you, seeing how little of a threat you've become, _hero_."

The moment Marten left, Jak attempted to call his alter egos. "Light? Dark? Anyone?" At that moment Jak would have given anything to hear even a contemptuous 'dumbass' from Dark Jak, but there was no reply, his mind was all his again.

* * *

Karn had taken quickly to following Keira, even when she'd told him that she was going back to the palace, he'd insisted on coming.

"Well, so much for that lead," Sig sighed, "We're getting nowhere fast, maybe he did go back to Haven, it can't hurt to check with Ashelin."

Keira still looked skeptical. "You don't think that he might have gone the marauder base, do you?"

Sig was about to answer when his comlink let out a warble, the same tone that it had let out the previous night, the marauder frequency. "Speak of the devil," Sig muttered before answering, "Sig talkin'."

Marten's harsh voice cut through the air with a crackle of static. "Your time is almost up, steward. Surrender the city of Spargus, give us back what is rightfully ours and we shall return your king to you. You have twenty-four hours to evacuate the city or we shall attack, prepare for war, this is your only warning." The connection died and for a long time no one in the throne room said a thing.

* * *

"Ashelin!" Torn shouted, "We have a situation! Sensors indicate hostile forces coming at us from the wasteland!"

"What?" Ashelin cried, "That can't be right! The wastelanders may not like us, but they wouldn't attack us, too many of them have families here."

An alarm began blaring at the two ex-Krimson guards; Torn looked at the console screen. "So much for 'they wouldn't attack'. This is just great," he hissed, "The shield wall has taken a direct hit."

Ashelin stared at Torn for a moment before elbowing him away from the console, "No way, this can't be happening," she said as she studied the screen. Sure enough sensors indicated that the city's shield had in fact taken a direct and powerful hit. "What could Jak be thinking?"

"Do you really think that he's doing this?" Torn asked, "Jak calls this place home as much as Spargus; I don't think he's the one behind this. My guess is that it's a group of rebel wastelanders."

Ashelin gasped suddenly, "The marauders."

Torn glared at the console panel, it appeared that the attackers had already fled; he thumbed his comlink on and raised it to his lips. "Get me a repair team to sector seven; the shield wall has been breached. I repeat, send a repair team to sector seven, the shield wall's been breached.

"Yes Commander, right away," said the officer's confirming reply.

Turning the comlink back off Torn looked at Ashelin again, "Open a channel to Spargus, we need to know who, or what, we're dealing with. We can't be sure it's the marauders, there's nothing that we've done to provoke them, Spargus though, they have every reason to launch an assault on Haven."

At any other time Ashelin would have argued against Torn's authority, considering that, as governess, she outranked him, but this wasn't an appropriate time. She walked over to a second console and keyed in a code to establish a connection to the wasteland city. Ashelin looked at Torn expectantly, his glance back seemed confused.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?" Ashelin asked, wondering why Torn would make her contact Spargus if he didn't intend to talk.

Torn shook his head, "Heck no. You're the governess, this matter falls into your ever-so-diplomatic hands."

Ashelin glared at him, he knew that she hated doing this kind of thing, and most irking of all was that Torn was right. Mouthing the words 'I will get you for this' she brought her attention to the console.

"What's up cherry?" Sig asked in an oddly cheerful tone, though Ashelin could detect an exasperated undertone.

"Your highness," Ashelin began, it was always best to overdo it on the polite diplomacy when you accusing a neighboring city of launching an attack. "We have a situation and were hoping you might be able to shed some light on it."

"Listen chili pepper," Sig interrupted, "We've got our own problems to deal with right now, it's not everyday some wasteland barbarians declare war on you."

Ashelin raised an eyebrow unsure of what he was referring to, could it be that Spargus was actually planning war on Haven? "Sig, we just got attacked, a hit-and-run assault, now we need to know, was it the marauders or Spargus?"

* * *

Hehehe. Evil cliffhanger. How do you like what I did to Jak? Pretty nasty huh?I'm so EVIL!

Purple Lollipop, good job you guessed correctly, kudos to you.

If you have a complaint, thought, compliment, or general comment I'd love to hear it. In other words: COME ON PEOPLE! I NEED REVIEWS!!


	16. Wasteland Evacuation

Ta-Da! A new chapter! And get this! It's been edited! Thank you Corad!! My awesome beta reader.

Right so, down to business, this is the next chapter, it still jumps all over, but once I collect all of my characters (and my thoughts) things will go a lot smoother. Sorry about taking so long to conclude my cliffhanger, but at least it's concluded.

To my anonymous reviewer Purple Lollipop, Thanks so much for your reviews and for letting me know that Dragon Eyes was anonymous disabled. I've fixed that now.

I appreciate everyone who reviews.

I don't own anything or anyone except my OCs, Ripp, Karn and Marten. Everything else is copyrighted to Naughty Dog.

* * *

There was silence on the king's end and Ashelin didn't know if it meant that he was about to lie to her. The silence seemed to drag on, but it was only a few seconds. "It wasn't us, every wastelander is accounted for; we only don't have one inside the city. "

Ashelin raised an eyebrow skeptically before realizing that Sig couldn't see her. "Forgive me if I find that answer less than satisfactory. _Was it Spargus_?" Ashelin demanded, putting emphasis on every syllable.

"No, I already told you that. Listen chili pepper, we've got our own problems to deal with right now."

"Problems like what?" Ashelin asked; problems like not having enough military power to launch an attack on Haven? She suddenly gave her head a quick shake; she had no reason to doubt Sig.

"Problems like needin' to evacuate a whole city in less than twenty-four hours. Those marauders have finally decided that they really want us gone."

"Since when do wastelanders back down from a fight?" Torn asked from where he stood behind Ashelin. She was about to repeat Torn's question for Sig to hear, but the wasteland ruler had apparently heard the commander's remark.

"We don't like to cherry, but in this case we have no choice," Sig sighed, "They've got a hostage."

Torn gave the console a funny look, much like he would have given Sig had the wastelander actually been there, before walking over to stand closer to the console. "Forgive me if this seems insensitive, but _one_ hostage? Wouldn't that be considered a 'needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few' type situation?"

"Ordinarily, yes, but, we wastelanders have to look out for each other since no one else seems to. You see cherry, it's also not just any average wastelander they have; it's Jak."

Neither of the former Krimson Guards knew how to respond to that.

* * *

Jak shook his hands against the cuffs keeping them held up. It didn't do anything except cause them to jangle noisily. He let out a growl of annoyance; ever since the feeling had come back to his hands and arms he'd done nothing but attempt to break loose. He pulled down hard on the cuffs, hoping he'd at least be able to move his legs to a less cramped position.

The next thing Jak knew, his hands were in his lap, the clip that they'd been hooked to the wall with was broken and bent out of shape.

"You should've done that sooner dumbass," Jak muttered to himself in the absence of Dark Jak's snarling voice. His hands were still linked but at least he was getting somewhere. Jak wished he had something to pick the lock with and he made a mental note to start carrying wire around with him. His eyes fell on the piece of broken clip, a sharp point of metal still tangled up in the chains restricting his hands.

He took the shard of metal by twisting his hands at an odd angle and inserted the point of it into the keyhole on his right hand's cuff. It wasn't easy and Jak bit back a curse as one of his fingers was cut by a sharp edge on the twisted clip. He paused his 'escape' attempt long enough to suck on his injured digit for a moment; he relished the taste of blood in his mouth.

'_Wait,_' he suddenly thought, '_d__oes that mean that _I _was the one who enjoyed the blood? Not Dark Jak? Was I actually more in control than I thought?_' his mind was suddenly cast into doubt, but for one moment, he had hope. Hope that this lingering remnant of his dark side might mean that there was the slight chance the effects of the injection could be reversed. This thought only lasted for a short time before it was swallowed by a sea of doubt and confusion.

Jak lowered his still cuffed hands, setting them in his lap. He frowned as he tried to cast aside his uncertainty.

"Maybe it's better this way," he muttered, his eyes fixed on the chain linking his hands. "Dammit, I'm so confused."

Jak sighed and leaned back against the wall. '_If it wasn't Dark, and I really was the one enjoying the killing,_' Jak trailed off mid-thought. '_We can't accept what we don't see in ourselves._' It was something that Jak had once heard somewhere, though he couldn't recall where or who the speaker had been. '_I guess that's also true for what we _don't_ want to see in ourselves too, that would make sense. I rejected my darker side because I couldn't bear to know how like him I was, but I accepted Light Jak because he was what I wasn't. I wanted to be like him._' Again Jak broke off his thoughts and he snorted with slight amusement. '_When did I get so philosophical?_' he wondered before going back to work on picking the locks on his cuffs.

* * *

Torn seemed confused. He looked at Ashelin. "So what's going on?" he asked for the third time in as many minutes.

Ashelin just rolled her eyes and sighed; sometimes Torn could have the brain capacity of a six-year-old. "We," she began slowly, "are going to take in all of the wastelanders to give them a refuge from the marauders."

"One more time?" Torn phrased his sentence like it was a question; Ashelin hit him.

"Just get it through that thick head of yours! Getting me to repeat it again isn't going to change anything! Why is it so difficult to understand?" Ashelin demanded.

"I don't think it's a good idea, alright?" Torn snapped. "How do you know that Sig wasn't lying about the assault? Most of those people out there were _banished_ Ashelin! Banished! Do you get what that means?"

"Banished under my father, and you and I both know what a great ruler he was! Don't tell me that you, the rogue commander, are actually defending something he did!"

Torn's breath hissed out through his teeth. "I mean some of those people are murderers, they were banished to protect Haven. I just don't think it's smart to welcome them back. I know what those people are like; you can't forget some of them. Terrorists, saboteurs, sociopaths, I remember them. Honestly, I'm glad that they were banished."

"I get it," Ashelin snarled, "You don't want to face them; you don't want to admit that the treatment they got was unfair, disproportionate to their crimes. This is about your stupid pride isn't it?"

"What? No," Torn shook his head. "I'm not stupid enough to concern myself with something as trivial as that. There are way bigger things at stake."

"Then what the hell is your problem?" Ashelin demanded.

Torn turned his back on her, "I already told you," he shot over his shoulder. '_I don't want the men responsible for my parents' deaths back in the city,_' he thought. '_You wouldn't understand, Ashelin._'

* * *

Jak grinned as he heard the satisfying 'click' signifying that he'd just successfully picked one of the locks on his cuffs.

"One down, one to go," he muttered to himself as he switched the twisted piece of metal to his right hand. He inserted it into the lock and began to fiddle with it, trying to find the catch. It was then that he heard quiet footsteps coming closer to the cell. "Damn," he hissed. Jak twisted the steel shard out of the lock and stuck it in his boot. Flinging the chain over the part of the clip that still protruded from the wall he reconnected the right cuff loosely around his wrist.

Less than a second later Marten stood outside Jak's cell. "You weren't trying to escape, were you Mar?"

"The thought has crossed my mind," Jak replied acidly. "Do you enjoy tormenting me?"

Marten chuckled, shaking his head as if Jak had just said something extremely funny. He abruptly stopped, his eyes narrowing and focusing on the clip that should have been holding Jak's hand to the wall. "What did you do?" it was an angry whisper and Jak watched as Marten pulled a pistol off his belt and forced the cell door open.

Jak hesitated, unsure of which course of action he should pursue; sit still and let Marten get near him, or make a break for the open door. He chose the latter.

Jak pulled his right hand free and charged at Marten, slightly unsteady on his cramped legs; he punched the Marauder Lord hard in the gut. Marten fired off a shot as he fell to the floor, winded, but otherwise unhurt. The shot grazed Jak's leg and Marten's still smoking pistol clattered from his hand; Jak picked up the small weapon.

The younger man darted from the cell; he spun around and heaved the door shut, nodding in satisfaction as he heard the lock click. He ran down the hallway, struggling to remember the way he'd been brought to the cellblock. Two marauder guards spied Jak and with cries of alarm opened fire. Jak managed to dodge the bullets, but just barely; he was lucky enough to have the would-be-fatal shots ricochet off the iron ring on his chest or embed themselves in the leather straps at his shoulders. He fired off two quick shots of his own from his stolen pistol, one of the marauders fell. Jak shot again, this time managing to take out the second.

Jak stopped running; he leaned against the wall as coughs wracked his body. He covered his mouth and felt a warm liquid hit his palm, he didn't need the quick glance he took at it to know that it was blood. '_Ignore it,_' he told himself, '_You've got to keep moving; you can't let them get you again._'

Pushing off the wall Jak started to sprint again, running as if his life depended on it, which, as far as Jak was concerned, it probably did. Jak could feel blood trickling down his leg and tried to speed up in case it was about to give out beneath him. Besides causing his leg to throb with pain, this move sparked another coughing fit, but he didn't let himself stop; if he stopped they'd catch him.

Jak skidded around a corner and brought himself to a halt, panting. He'd found his Sand Shark; he heaved a sight of relief, though he knew it was too soon to celebrate. Four marauder men stood guard around the vehicle. Taking the pistol in his left hand Jak gripped the free end of the chain in his right. Moving quickly he ran up behind the closest guard and looped the chain over the man's head and down to his neck. A strangled cry rose from the marauder as Jak pulled back hard on the chain. The other three turned around to face him, all of them whipping out their guns. Jak fired, sending one of the men crumpling to the floor, a bullet in his brain.

The man Jak stood behind struggled against the chain around his throat and Jak pulled back harder, trying to completely cut off the man's airflow. With a final choked gasp the man went utterly limp and fell forwards as Jak let go of the chain.

The death of their comrade seemed to spark something in the remaining two marauders. One let out a primitive bark of anger and began firing wildly at the wasteland teen, all his shots missing completely. The other charged at Jak with his head down. Jak fired his pistol directly down through the man's scalp, instantly killing him. He ducked behind the Sand Shark and leveled the stolen handgun at his final adversary. Jak pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. The marauder began to move around the vehicle, over to the side where Jak crouched.

Jak looked at the pistol; its power cell was dead, and in a slight panic he scrambled to his feet, ejecting the dead power cell. He chucked the drained battery at the advancing marauder. It hit the man square in the forehead and he stood for a moment, dazed by the blow. Jak used this moment of distraction to dart over to the closest marauder and unclip the spare power cell from his belt. He jammed it up into the gun and fired.

His first shot missed, but the second hit its target dead on. The marauder grunted in surprise as the fatal shot penetrated his chest; his eyes glazed over in death as he fell.

Jak spared the marauder no more than a glance as he got into the Sand Shark. For some reason he could not fathom, the keys sat inside, but he wasn't about to complain. His leg pulsed painfully and he was aware of the metal shard digging into his calf; Jak could tell he was on the verge of another coughing fit.

A few moments later Jak was once again hacking blood into his hand, the crimson liquid dripping down his fingers. He stared at his palm, realizing for the first time how serious his current condition was. It was a terrifying notion. Jak had stared death in the face many times, but for some reason this time it seemed different somehow. Maybe it was because Jak knew this time a few well aimed blaster shots wouldn't save him. He forced himself to suppress his feelings as he took the keys and slid them into the ignition; it would take all of his concentration to get out of the marauder stronghold.

* * *

The first Freedom League transports arrived quickly and they left full of wasteland refugees. Frightened children clung to their parents' legs. It was a shocking sight, next to no one would have ever imagined the wastelanders backing down from a fight, much less them leaving their city for an enemy to ransack.

Sig, Keira, and Karn stood off to one side as another transport filled with wastelanders; the king shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Sig said.

Karn sat down in the sand, his grey eyes staring intently out at the desert scenery. He was scared, but made a valiant effort not to show it. "I don't get it. Why are we running?"

Sig gave the boy a somewhat quizzical look; Karn had said nothing since adamantly stating that he was going to stay until Jak turned up. "Cherry, those bad boys are packin' a lot of firepower, and there's more of them than you think. We don't stand a chance." It was a hard thing for any wastelander to admit, defeat, an inability to be self-reliant. "You got to know when to throw in the towel chili pepper."

It wasn't easy for the wasteland boy to accept; he'd been raised to know that wastelanders were a warrior race, and now that they were running from the marauders, needless to say, it was a difficult concept to grasp. "Oh," it was all Karn said.

Keira looked at the boy, "Are you sure you want to wait for Jak? We'll most likely end up being on the last transport out of here."

Karn turned his gaze from the unchanging landscape to the mechanic. He nodded, "I'm sure."

* * *

Ripp was one of the people assisting with the wastelanders coming off of the transports. Torn watched his brother and felt guilty that he wasn't helping out more. He continued to watch as Ripp lifted a young boy down from the transport and set him down on the concrete.

Ripp glanced up as a large wastelander walked over to him.

"I thought that was you, Blade," he said in a gravelly voice.

Ripp gulped visibly, "Hello Rapier," he managed to choke out.

The wastelander, Rapier, grabbed Ripp by the collar of his shirt. "You little snitch! You sold us out!"

"No! I didn't! I swear!" Ripp cried, "I woul-" his sentence was cut off by Rapier's fist connecting with his face.

"You insolent little brat! You'd dare lie to me? You haven't changed from that sniveling teen we brought into the gang, though you might be able to take a hit like a man now." Rapier brought his fist back for another blow and Ripp cowered away from the impending connection. It never came.

Torn had Rapier's wrist, preventing the wastelander from striking his brother. "You lay one finger on my brother and I'll beat you so hard your grandchildren will feel it."

"You talk big, but will you follow through?" Rapier's tone clearly conveyed his disbelief in Torn. He didn't even look at the Freedom League Commander as he spoke.

Instead of immediately replying, Torn slowly began to bend the man's wrist back, as though he were trying to fold it flat against his forearm. "Care to repeat that?" he asked in a low voice, pulling Rapier's wrist back further, threatening to snap the bone.

Rapier let go of Ripp's shirt to try and pry Torn's hands off of him. He turned to glare at the former Krimson Guard. "You," he hissed, his eyes displaying recognition.

"Oh shit," one of Torn's hands reached back for his knife sheathed between his shoulders. "Forgive me if I don't particularly remember you. The baron kept us busy banishing people a lot." He felt cold metal press against his throat as Rapier produced a blade of his own.

"This is all your fault. You were the bastard who sent me out into that hellhole." Rapier's eyes shone with bloodlust. Torn could almost feel the blade hungering for his blood, his ice blue eyes glared into Rapier's. "I should kill you for what you did to me."

Suddenly Ashelin was there, the barrel of one of her guns pressed to Rapier's temple. "You are here only as a refugee. Any move you make against the citizens or officials of our city will be treated as a hostile act and will be dealt with accordingly. Do I make myself clear?" Her voice was calm, her green eyes angry.

Rapier snorted, "Inescapably," he pulled his knife away from Torn's neck. He bowed respectfully with a gesture that was so sarcastic it was almost sincere, and walked smoothly away to go join the other wastelanders.

Ashelin looked at Torn, "Are you alright?" she asked, her anger melting into concern.

Torn ran a hand over his throat before answering, "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it." He gave her a quick kiss and turned his attention to Ripp. He grabbed his brother's wrist, "How the hell do you know a guy like that?"

Ripp looked away, "I should get back to helping the wastelanders," he tried to walk away, but Torn pulled him back.

"I'm serious Ripp. Answer me," Torn demanded, it was the tone he took whenever he gave orders to the Freedom League members.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Ripp pulled his hand away from Torn's grip, "It's not important."

Torn watched his sibling walk away, "You don't trust me anymore, do you Ripp?" he muttered, more to himself than to his brother.

* * *

"Look! Someone's coming!" Karn cried pointing out at the desert landscape. Sure enough a car was streaking through the wasteland towards Spargus.

Sig leveled his Peacemaker at the approaching vehicle, "Those bad boys said we'd have twenty-four hours to get everyone out."

Karn jumped to his feet, still pointing. "It's Jak!"

"Son of a gun, so it is. You've got good eyes cherry," Sig said, lowering his gun. The boy smiled at him before wincing and putting a hand on his cheek as the expression pulled his cuts the wrong way.

A few moments later the Sand Shark skidded to a halt in front of Sig, Keira and Karn. Jak stepped out of the vehicle only to have an over-enthusiastic Karn come running over to embrace him. The boy had a tight grip around Jak's middle and his momentum knocked the warrior backwards into the Sand Shark. Jak gasped, the blow to both sides at the same time was painful and he felt his muscles constrict as another coughing fit was sparked in him. One hand went to his mouth as the other went behind him to rest on the car for support.

Karn let go of Jak quickly and took a couple steps back. "Jak, are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked fearfully, his grey eyes wide.

Keira brushed past the boy, and she laid a hand gently on Jak's arm. "Jak," she said quietly.

There was a wet sounding smack as blood hit Jak's palm, he lowered his hand gingerly, making no attempt to hide the blood leaking from the corners of his mouth or the amount smeared all over his hand.

"Precursors," Keira breathed, "Jak, what happened?"

Jak's blue eyes focused on her, "It was the marauders Keira, I don't really know what they did, don't worry about it." He looked around at all the wastelanders getting into the waiting transports. "What's going on here?"

Sig spoke for the first time since Jak had gotten out of his car. "We're leaving, chili pepper."

"What?! Why?" Jak demanded, staring at Sig as though the wasteland ruler had grown a second head.

"We can't stand up to that weapon of theirs, we don't have enough information on it, and Jak; they have allies. Sensors showed mass movement of marauder colonies from other parts of the wasteland. We're outmanned and outgunned; I'm not stupid enough to stay." Sig shook his head sadly, "This isn't a battle that we can win. We're going back to Haven cherry; it's our only option at the moment."

* * *

Well, I hope that was okay.  
Jak: Okay?? Okay?? What the heck was that? You don't honestly expect people to beleive that the marauders were stupid enough to just leave the keys lying around in the Sand Shark, do you?  
GreyJedi: Well, the marauders were. Jak's opinion aside, I hope that was an alright chapter.

Please review, I really need them... Besides, I have chocolate this time...


	17. Twisted Logic and Terminal Illness

High School sucks. Well, not really, but I've really gotten myself loaded with homework this time. I don't have the time to spend on fanfictions that I used to, but don't worry, I will continue to update.

Thanks to Corad for her awesome beta reading, we all know just how error filled this would be if she didn't read for me.

I own nothing but Karn, Ripp, and Marten.

* * *

"Right, get on cherries," Sig said, encouraging Jak, Karn and Keira towards the open door of the transport. "This one's ours, the last one outta here."

Jak hesitated, "Sig, I don't get it. Why aren't we staying to fight?"

The wasteland king gave Jak a rather forceful shove in the back with his peacemaker, "I already told you, now get your skinny ass on that transport."

Jak reluctantly followed Karn up the ramp, casting one last look at the desert scenery; Sig wasn't far behind. '_Marten, I'll kill you,_' he thought bitterly, '_You're going to pay for anything you do to my father's city. Either of them._' The teen sat down next to Karn as the airship closed the door and took off.

The wasteland boy turned his grey eyes up to meet Jak's blue ones. "I'm scared Jak, what's going to happen? Why do the marauders hate us so much?"

Jak could think of a few reasons, but he knew Karn wouldn't understand any of them. "People hate things they don't understand. Wastelanders and marauders just don't mix." Out of the corner of his eye Jak could see Keira giving the side of his face a strange look. He turned his head to look at her. "What?" he demanded, slightly harsher than he'd meant to.

For a moment Keira looked taken aback, but she composed herself and walked across the transport to Jak, "There's something on your neck, turn your head again."

Jak sighed and turned his head, rolling his eyes; Karn smiled. Jak allowed Keira a few moments before asking, "Are you quite done?"

"Oh be quiet! Jak, why is there an injection mark on your neck? What have you been doing?"

Jak twisted his head out of her grasp, "_I_ haven't been doing _anything! _It was those damn marauders, them and their Mar-forsaken leader!" Jak jolted to his feet. "I'm going to make him pay," anger rippled over Jak's features and Keira took a staggering step back.

"Jak, calm down, you don't want to lose control in here," Keira said, stepping forward again and laying her hand on Jak's arm.

Jak felt surprised by this, but he suddenly remembered that she knew nothing about the loss of his eco powers; he intended it to stay that way, at least for the moment. "You're right," he sat down again, "I just hate those bastards so much.'

"Jak! Watch your language!" Keira scolded gesturing to Karn.

Karn snickered, after growing up in the wasteland he already had developed a colorful vocabulary of his own.

Jak crossed his arms over his chest, "I'll say whatever the hell I damn well want to," he said, a look of smug superiority on his face.

Keira sighed, "You're hopeless," and with that she went to go sit down again.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the airship jolted and began its decent coming to land a few moments later. The back opened out and Karn ran down into the arms of his waiting mother.

Cyri's relief was obvious, "Thank goodness you're alright, I was so worried about you," she released her son and her eyes widened in surprise as she spied Jak. "How did you get here?" she asked the teen, suddenly very confused. "We were told that the marauders-"

Jak cut Cyri off, "I escaped," he said simply and shrugged like it was no big deal. The leg that Marten had shot chose that moment to throb painfully and Jak's teeth clenched together as his hand moved to grip the wound.

"Jak!" Karn cried, seeing the warrior's grimace.

Keira was beside Jak in an instant, "What's wrong? What happened?"  
"Nothing," Jak lied, his teeth still clenched. He didn't look at her; he couldn't cause her to worry more.

Keira was about to say something when a bright orange object came shooting through the crowd of wastelanders and landed on Jak's shoulder.

"Jak! What are you doing here?" Daxter asked from his normal place on Jak's shoulder. Without waiting for an answer the ottsel shouted, "Hey! Tattooed Wonder! That's some information source you've got! No wonder the underground had such a hard time fighting the Baron, Jak's right here you MORON!"

Torn's retort of "You're dead rat!" was heard clearly above the general drone of voices caused by the large group of wastelanders. This threat was followed by none other than the commander himself, elbowing his way through the wasteland refugees. Torn stopped dead as he saw Jak, "What the hell are you doing here? Sig said-"

For the second time in five minutes Jak interrupted someone, "I escaped, or at least that's the condensed version anyway," coughs sparked for no apparent reason and Jak felt a warm, wet liquid fill his mouth. Jak spat out the blood, wishing he knew what was wrong with him.

"Whoa! Jak, what happened?" Daxter cried. Torn voiced his own version of the question though his was slightly less appropriate for the nearby Karn to hear, as, in all likelihood, it taught the boy a new curse word.

"It's sort of a long story, "Jak said, scratching the back of his neck.

Torn rolled his eyes, "It always is," he muttered in annoyance. "Why does nothing make sense anymore?" No on tried to answer him. Torn looked up at Sig, "You guys the last ones out of there?"

The wasteland king nodded, "Sure are cherry, what's the plan?"

"Outdated," the former Krimson Guard replied, "Most of it was based on getting Jak outta there, but seeing as that's no longer required," Torn trailed off, it was clear he was attempting to come up with a new strategy. "Jak, I think you should go see the Shadow about that, uh, _condition_, you seem to have acquired. Something's telling me that the marauders are going to be really pissed about losing you. If they attack us, which I'm also assuming they will be, it wouldn't be good if our top fighter was missing from the scene."

Jak nodded, Torn was making sense. Keira however, seemed annoyed by Torn's comments to say the least. "Is that all Jak is to you? A fighter?" she demanded angrily, "You just see him as a means for achieving your own goals, don't you?"

Torn appeared taken aback by the mechanic's sudden onslaught of angry questions, but he held his ground. "From what I've heard, you weren't much help when he was hunting down power cells for you," the commander gave Keira a scrutinizing look. "You can't honestly tell me that's not using him as a means for achieving your own goals." Without giving Keira a chance to reply Torn turned and started to walk away, "I don't have time to waste arguing. Go talk to the Shadow; see what he can do about that coughing."

Keira glared at Torn's back and he must have been able to tell he was being watched because his shoulders twitched a couple times. "He's such a jerk," she hissed before rounding on Jak, "How did he know about the power cells?"

Jak stepped away from her, "It's not like I've never talked to him before; your father's probably told him a fair bit as well. Tell me Keira, did _Erol_ know about that whole little adventure?"

Keira's cheeks flushed red, "That's got nothing to do with anything! Don't try to drag Erol into this!"

"You're defending him? Even after what he did? What he tried to do? He really did a number on you, didn't he? I don't know why-" Jak's sentence choked to a halt and he doubled over coughing violently. Blood sprayed onto his hand and Keira cried out.

"Jak!" her anger melted immediately, giving way to concern as she saw the crimson liquid staining his palm. Keira reached out to Jak, but he brushed her off; his blue eyes smoldered with fury at Keira's hypocrisy.

He said nothing; the fact that Keira would still stick up for Erol irked him to no end. Wiping the excess blood from his mouth Jak straightened, deciding to take Torn's advice and go see Samos.

* * *

The warrior walked into the control room of the Freedom League Headquarters; it was deserted. It was also strange to see it so empty. Daxter let out a low whistle from his vantage point on Jak's shoulder.

"Wow, this place is emptier than my bar on a Sunday morning. Someone could hack into the computers and you'd never know until it was too late," the ottsel suddenly got a very mischievous look in his eyes. "Boy, that'd really get ol' Torn's tattoos in a twist, wouldn't it?"

Jak rolled his eyes, "Don't try it Dax. Something tells me with everything he's got going on, he'd probably neuter you on the spot."

Daxter gulped, "I see your point. So, where's old green stuff?"

Jak shrugged, looking around, "He'll probably show up in a while."

Sure enough, it wasn't long before Samos wandered into the control room. The green sage gave a start when he saw Jak and Daxter, "Jak! Daxter! What the blazes are you two doing here?"

"Well actually," Jak began, "We're here to see you."

* * *

"Torn, what do you mean 'Jak is here'? We both know he was captured by the marauders," Ashelin stared at Torn as though he'd just proclaimed yakows could fly.

"No, he's here, he escaped. Honestly, this is _Jak_ we're talking about, remember? He can escape anything."

"What's you point? We can't send the wastelanders back to Spargus just because Jak's miraculously here again." Ashelin crossed her arms, "Having Jak here does little to change the actual situation."

Torn shook his head, "It does change things. The marauders are going to know where he went and they won't be happy about losing him. Unless of course, they purposely let him escape so they could have an excuse to attack Haven. From what I know about the marauders, which is a limited amount, killing Jak is going to be their top priority followed by eradicating the wastelanders. No doubt they've been watching Spargus and know that it's been evacuated. Assuming they know that the refugees came here, Haven should be their next target."

Ashelin blinked, "That makes no sense, why bother with Haven? Besides, I thought the marauders were supposed to be fairly stupid and unreasonable, what makes you think that they'd come up with a plan this elaborate?"

Torn shrugged, "Nothing, but that doesn't mean that they're not capable of it. If they're as unreasonable as you think, how do you explain the fact that Spargus was given twenty-four hours to evacuate?" Torn shook his head, "No, we've played right into their hands. Let's assume for the moment that they're doing this because of some grudge against Damas; he was the ruler of both cities and it would also explain their infatuation with Jak. They're going for a 'two birds with one stone' tactic. They've got us right were they want us."

Ashelin looked lost, "Torn, you're basing a lot of this on assumptions you just made up, how can you possibly think that this could even be close to accurate? What's gotten into you?"

Torn almost looked surprised, "Nothing's gotten into me, I'm just trying to come up with a plan, and to come up with an effective plan you need to have a general idea of your enemy's motive. Since I'm lacking their motive, I'm attempting to figure out what they could possibly be doing. Let's say I'm way off, we'll still have a plan that should be able to be adapted to whatever they throw at us."

"That still doesn't explain why they'd want to go after Haven," Ashelin was getting more confused with everything Torn was telling her. "I think you're over-thinking this."

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, I don't know," Torn shrugged, it had been a long time since he'd come up with a plan this way. "It affects Haven because Haven was ruled by Damas. Going back to the idea that the marauders are trying to settle a grudge against him would mean that they want to level both Haven and Spargus. With the refugees here, they can wipe out the populations of both all in one go. They wanted us to be in Haven because of the size, it's multiple times larger than Spargus and that means well have a harder time defending it from attack because of how much more area we have to cover. It also increases the risk of our side taking civilian casualties, which are always something that anyone in their right mind wants to avoid happening to their side. The marauders, hopefully, will think that we have no idea about a planned assault on Haven and therefore they'll be expecting us to be unprepared."

Ashelin shook her head, "I don't know if it's me, or if you've actually stopped making sense. Just give me the freaking conclusion you've obviously come to."

"Okay then, the marauders are going to flatten Spargus then come here and launch a full scale assault on us."

Ashelin's expression was unreadable, "How the hell did you- forget it. I don't want to know. But if you're right and you actually used that insane thought process, I think I'll have to slap you."

Torn smirked, "Even if I turn out to be wrong, it never hurts to be prepared. The fact that you actually let me go on that long is kind of amazing though."

"From now on, Commander, just give me the condensed versions," Ashelin said a slight teasing note to her voice.

"Fine with me, Governess," Torn replied, before giving Ashelin a quick kiss. "See you later."

* * *

Samos looked at Jak thoughtfully, "I've determined the cause of your seemingly random coughing fits. It would appear that whatever it was the marauders injected you with has greatly damaged you internally. The only solution to it that I can see is attempting to use my powers to heal you."

"No!" Jak put up his hand as though he was warning Samos against coming closer. "That won't help. How long can I last this way?"

"Jak are you crazy?! You don't want to live coughing up blood for the rest of your life, do you?" Daxter cried. "How do you know it won't help?"

"Yes, I'd like to know that myself," Samos said. "If you'd care to expand, it may reveal a way for us to treat you."

Jak was about to answer when Daxter interrupted again, "If you don't trust old green stuff to do it, do it yourself, 'Glow boy' ought to be able to help you,"

Jak sighed, "_That_, Dax, is the problem. Eco doesn't help me, in fact, it makes things worse, whatever they did to me; I can't handle eco anymore. Even green eco only manages to make it worse. If using eco is the only way you can think of then I'm stuck this way. How long can I live like this?"

Samos looked at Jak with grave seriousness, "While there are many factors I can't be sure about, my best guess would be six months, if you take it easy."

"And if I don't?" Jak asked, dreading the answer.

"Considerably less."

"I want a second opinion!" Daxter shouted, "One that won't make it so my best friend's going to die in less than six months!"

Jak ignored Daxter, "Considerably less means what?"

"A couple of weeks, Jak my boy. I'm sorry about this, but without using eco I'm afraid this is terminal, I can't help you."

Jak nodded slowly, while Daxter continued to rant completely ignored in the background.

* * *

So, what did you think of that development? And what about Torn's insane logic? That part was actually a pain to write, it was fun though, I just had trouble actually making Torn make sense, so honestly, I don't know if he did...

Any comments or critiques you'd like to make are much appreciated.


	18. Act of War

Has anyone else noticed that the word count on this site seems totally off? Or maybe my MS word's just what does that.

Yes. I updated this. Ta-da! Maybe I'll do it again sometime in the sort of nearish future. Depends on if I get right back into my Jak groove. Since my friend and I had a falling out and are no longer working on our original fiction (for the moment) I should have more time (and energy) to spend on this. We'll see though. Cause I'm sure you're all familiar with my promises by now - like a politician I am. ;P

Karn, Ripp, Leeta, and....any other non-canon characters are mine. Everyone else is Naughty Dog's.

Try to enjoy. If you can.

* * *

After the brief meeting with Samos concluded, Jak began to head to where the refugees were temporarily being held: The Naughty Ottsel. Initially Daxter had been thrilled by this prospect, but then he'd been dealt a harsh blow from reality. Every wastelander was flat broke. Already other areas of the city were being set up to ease the strain of the refugees, but it seemed that they couldn't be set up fast enough.

Daxter groaned from his perch on Jak's shoulder. "Today is officially the _worst_ day of my _entire_ life! I find out that my best friend's dying and my bar is _full_ of people who scare away my regulars and don't have enough for a drink between them! I just can't believe this!"

Jak rolled his eyes, far too used to Daxter's melodramatic complaining. "Just shut up, would you? You're not the center of the universe."

"But I'm the center of _my_ universe and I think that counts for something! How can you be dying?!"

"I don't know, alright?!" Jak snapped. He felt Daxter cringe and controlled his tone again. "Just don't mention it to anyone else. I'm going to have a hard enough time dealing with it as it is. I don't need everyone else worrying about me."

"_What_?! You mean you're not going to tell anybody? Don't you think they might start wondering when you randomly kick it? What about Keira?"

"I'll tell her eventually Dax. Just drop it, alright?"

Daxter crossed his arms moodily. "Fine, but you really need to tell people this."

* * *

Inside The Naughty Ottsel things were already starting to become more organized. No longer being a necessary part of the operation, Ripp stood off to one side. He watched as a young blonde woman walked around speaking to some of the wastelanders, helping organize them into different groups. She'd glanced his way a couple times and he felt sure that he had seen her before. He couldn't take his eyes off her and as she finished speaking to one of the women she looked over at him again. Before Ripp was fully aware of it, she had worked her way through the group of people and was standing in front of him.

"I'm sure you weren't trying to be rude, but _really_, do you mind? You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes." There was no anger in her tone, but she was obviously annoyed.

Ripp dropped his gaze. The musical lilt in her voice only made her seem more familiar. "Sorry. You just remind me of someone."

"I do?" Her cheeks went a light red. "To be honest you seem pretty familiar yourself."

He shrugged and made and offhand gesture at his face. "Erol probably."

"No," she said, shaking her head. She raised a hand and brushed her fingers gently down his cheek. "Familiar behind the ink."

Everything about her seemed _so_ recognizable, so well-known to him. It was driving him nuts. Why couldn't he place her? He was about to speak again when he was interrupted by his brother's harsh voice from the entrance.

"Hey Ripp! I've got a job for you, so if you can stop socializing long enough, it'd help considerably!" Torn shouted.

Ripp glanced over his shoulder, replying "Okay, I'll be there in a sec." He looked back at the woman. She'd gone totally white, her eyes wide.

"Ripp?" she asked voice wavering.

"Um...yeah..." his blue eyes darted around, "And you are...?"

She seemed not to have heard him as her hand trailed down his cheek once more, "Oh god... Ripp..." And quite suddenly she threw her arms around his neck.

He had no clue what to do at that point and he looked back over his shoulder helplessly. He caught sight of Torn who looked halfway between laughing and being pissed off. He pointed at Ripp, raised a hand and jerked it at the door – five minutes.

Ripp tried to get the woman's arms off him, but she seemed particularly reluctant to let go. He succeeded in getting her to release her hold slightly. "Okay. Back up," he said, "_Who _are you?"

She fixed him with a blue-grey stare. "You don't remember me?"

Something clicked in the back of his mind and he stared at her, shocked. "Leeta?"

She pulled away and slapped him. "How could you do that to me? I cried for _weeks_ Ripp. _Weeks_."

He looked away rubbing his cheek where her hand had made contact. "Sorry..."

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" she demanded.

He didn't look back at her, still rubbing his cheek. "I don't know Leeta, I'm sorry..."

Leeta caught his hand and moved it so she could kiss his cheek. "Stop apologizing."

"Sor- Okay, I'll try."

"Good." She hugged him close for a moment, "Don't do that again," she said. "Now, I'm sure your brother needs you more than I do right now."

"Yeah...I'll uh...see you later I guess..."

Leeta nodded and let go of him. She gave him a gentle shove towards the door, "Go on then."

Ripp sighed and reluctantly turned to go outside and deal with Torn.

Torn crossed his arms over his chest and fixed his brother with a harsh look. Ripp refused to be intimidated by it and mimicked the stance.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Answers."

Ripp shook his head, saying, "No, not right now. There's other stuff to deal with."

"So? You weren't busy. I'm free now. Let's get this sorted out."

The younger man snorted. "You make it sound so _easy_. 'Let's get this sorted out.' Rich, Torn, rich."

"Don't take that tone with me, Ripp."

"And who's going to make me? _You_? Not likely."

Torn glared, "What happened to you?"

"_Life_ happened," Ripp snapped. "I don't want to talk about it. And I don't know why you're so eager to hear about it." He turned away; Torn grabbed his arm.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ripp. What happened? How do you know people like that guy from earlier?"

Ripp twisted his arm free, "Since when was it your business who I associate with?"

Torn stared at him, struck by the comment.

"You weren't around then, and I _don't_ need you around to butt in on my life now! I was doing just fine on my own. So just get back to worrying about _your_ problems. I've got other stuff to think about now. Alright?" Why he was _so_ mad, Ripp couldn't say, but he was.

"Ripp."

"No, leave me _alone_." He glared at Torn. "I'm not the person you seem to think I am. I'm beginning to think I never was." He spun on his heel and stalked back towards the bar. "I think you'll know where to find me if you need me. Not that I think you will," he snapped over his shoulder.

Torn could only stand there, struck dumb by the other man. He wiped the shocked look off his face and decided to get back to work. There was still a lot to do in the event of an attack.

* * *

Ashelin's green eyes were fixed pensively on a view-screen. There had been no signs of marauder mobilization and yet... Everyone seemed so convinced that there was going to be an attack. She sighed and massaged her temples slowly. It just made no sense.

"Cherry?"

She looked back over her shoulder. "This doesn't feel right."

"I know what you mean, but those bad boys have been waiting for ages to get us out of there." The wasteland ruler sighed.

"I suppose Torn told you what he believes."

"He did."

"And?" Ashelin tore her eyes from the screen and turned to regard Sig, "Do you agree with him?"

"He's your commander, cherry."

She sighed, "That doesn't help. I don't like this. It's like-" Ashelin broke off as an alarm suddenly sounded and she whipped back around to look at the view-screen again. "Oh hell no..."

The governess pressed a button on the console she was facing; an enlarged view of the wasteland map zoomed to the monitor. Sig leaned over her shoulder to look. Marauder vehicles had surrounded Spargus; four large desert cars had towed the weapon to the city wall.

She whipped out her communicator. "Torn, get up here. Now. Bring Jak if he's around." She slammed it to the top of the console, "If you're right..."

The couple of minutes it took Torn to join Sig and Ashelin were tense ones.

"What?" the commander demanded, striding irritably into the control room. Ripp was tailing him silently, having been ordered by Torn to come – for what purpose yet, no one was quite sure.

"Come look at this." Ashelin beckoned to Torn and pointed at the view screen.

Torn arched half of his hairless brow. "That's their weapon then?"

Ashelin sighed. "Yes. It appears so." She looked back at Torn and her eyes fell on Ripp, "I thought I told you to bring Jak."

"You said to bring him if he was around. He wasn't."

She rolled her eyes. "Finding him first would've been a good idea."

"You didn't tell me to _find _him. You told me to get here. This is not my problem."

Ashelin let out an exasperated sigh. "God, you're infuriating." She flipped a switch on the console to send out the signal for Jak to come to their location.

Sig took a step back and folded his arms over his chest, watching the view screen, calmly waiting.

The next few minutes were tense ones and time seemed to slow to a standstill. All eyes in the room were fixed on the screen, searching for any telltale sign of the marauders preparing to fire.

The sound of footsteps on the floor caused the occupants of the room to jump. Ripp whipped around first, coming to face the door as Jak walked in.

Jak barely acknowledged the other man, brushing past him as he headed towards the view screen.

"What is it this time?"

Ashelin pulled away from the console and walked over to grab Jak by the wrist, "You need to see this." She dragged him to the console and pushed him to the front of the view screen.

Jak's eyes narrowed as he spied the marauder's weapon. From his vantage point on Jak's shoulder Daxter was just about to make one of his customary remarks when the picture on the screen flashed to a brilliant white. Everyone instinctively turned away to shield their eyes. The sound that soon followed was tremendous; it seemed to shake the room violently, not to mention the occupants.

Ripp, furthest from the console, recovered first. He cast a quick and critical eye over the others as he blinked spots out of his eyes. A scowl crossed his face and he turned slipping out of the room as silently as he could manage.

Daxter got up from where he'd fallen and shook himself off. "What the fu-?"

He was cut off by Torn, "So that's what we're up against," the commander swore, "Our shield can't deal with that."

The ottsel glared at him, "Hey, tattooed wonder, in case you didn't notice, that wasn't Haven."

Torn shot a glare at him, effectively shutting Daxter up – for the moment. He looked pensively at the screen, as though trying to make out a picture before the sand had even considered settling.

"That's some weapon they've got, cherries. It's like a super-sized super nova," Sig mused, sounding almost reverent.

Jak crossed his arms over his chest irritably as Daxter clambered back to his usual post. "Great, that's just what we need. I didn't think there was anything that could beat the terraformer."

Ashelin's eyes widened suddenly, "Erol's terraformer?" she gasped and earned a quizzical look from Torn – which she pointedly chose to ignore. "Jak, how fully would you say you destroyed that thing?"

He shrugged, "It blew up, didn't it?"

"How salvageable would you say it was?"

Jak shrugged again. "Why does that matter now?"

Instead of answering, Ashelin turned to Sig, "You said once that the marauders hunt for artifacts out in the sand. How likely would you say it is that they found the terraformer?" she glanced at Jak, "Or pieces of it?"

"Well, chilli pepper, there's no sayin' what those bad boys are gonna decide to pick up. They probably found some of it."

Torn looked at Ashelin sceptically, "Are you suggesting what I _think_ you're suggesting?"

"Maybe." She looked at the view screen, but the picture it showed was still too cloudy to see the damage yet.

Torn snorted, "Yeah, _that's_ likely."

"Did I miss something?" Daxter demanded, looking from Torn to Ashelin, a blank expression on his face. His commentary was, as was not too unusual, ignored.

Jak's eyes were fixed on the view screen as the debris settled. His eyes narrowed and he glared at the image projected there. Rage pulsed through him. _How_ could the marauders have done _so_ much damage so quickly?

Almost half of Spargus' city walls had been levelled. Marauder vehicles had already begun to mobilize and move into the ruins of the city.

Jak slammed his fist down on the console, shaking with rage. Everyone instinctively shrank back from him. Daxter quickly hopped off his shoulder as Jak whipped around, snarling a curse.

The other occupants of the room exchanged worried glances with each other as he headed towards the exit, muttering about the marauders under his breath. Daxter looked like he was about to jump off the console and dart after Jak, but Sig stopped him.

"Better just let it go this time, cherry."

Torn let out a sigh of frustration and turned away from the view screen, "Right, so..." he started heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ashelin demanded.

The commander glanced back over his shoulder, "Power station. Got to see if Vin might be able to reroute more power to the shield. We're going to need it."

* * *

Jak returned to the Naughty Ottsel, feigning interest in the relocation operation for a short while before settling in one of the back corner booths. Keira had stopped by to see him, but he'd brushed her off, uninterested in her company. This meant war. Why couldn't the world just leave him alone for a while? Constantly having to be the hero was taking its toll on him. At least this time the fate of the world didn't rest solely with him. There was a small consolation in that.

He traced a circle on the tabletop with a finger, normally he didn't have time to think about his actions, normally he was just shoved into action... Thinking about things beforehand, now _that_ was a problem. He seemed to becoming more of a liability than an asset to anyone. Now...now he couldn't afford to be cocky anymore, with his abilities gone and death looming over his shoulder it seemed like he was rapidly approaching his end.

"Jak?"

"Scram, kid."

"But..." Karn looked up at him.

Jak glared at him. "I said _scram_."

The wasteland boy whimpered once and took a step back. When Jak's expression failed to soften, Karn turned and disappeared into the crowd of wastelanders once again.

Satisfied, Jak nodded and returned to his contemplation of the whole scenario. The last thing he wanted at that moment was anyone pestering him.

* * *

Soo... suspense bad enough yet? Going to slow for you? Can you tell I forgot where I was going?


End file.
